Mom ! I'm in the Lost World !
by Krux and Layton inc
Summary: Kim et Daphnée pèsent sur PLAY à minuit et se retrouvent dans le monde perdu... cette fois-ci, elles devront lutter pour ne pas mettre la pagaille partout !
1. PLAY

Krux and Layton inc. la firme d'histoire les plus folles jamais connues a écrite une deuxième fic. Soyons modeste et laissons nous vous laissez découvrir le monde perdu sous… un autre angle !

Mom, I'm in the Lost World!

Chapitre 1. Par Daphnée

Le plat de Pop Corn vidé, celui de jujube dévalisé et le sac de chip terminé, je devais avoir engraissé de mille kilos au moins. Kim avait aussi participé au remplissage d'estomac et semblait dans le même état comateux que moi. Normal, notre taux de cholestérol devait sûrement nous faire frôler la crise cardiaque, même si nous n'avions pas encore atteint la vingtaine.

Mark of the beast venait de terminer et Survivors allait bientôt commencer, mais aucune de nous deux n'osait aller chercher la télécommande, craignant que trop d'efforts nous fassent réellement tomber dans le coma. 

- Kim… on aurait pas dû autant mangé, m'exclamais-je

- T'en fait pas, on va survivre, me répondit-elle

J'avais beau vouloir garder les yeux ouverts pour voir la binette d'Adrienne, mon cerveau n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour me tenir éveillée.

- Je suis fatiguée, finis-je par articuler

- Petite nature, il n'est que 23h59 !

- Hé ! répliquai-je en riant

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la télé. Bizarre, elle était grisonnante de neige.

- T'as fait stop, Kim ?

- Non… pourquoi ? Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant l'état de la télé, Ce n'était pas la fin de la cassette ?

- Non, non !

Je m'assis et m'approchai de la télé, avançant à quatre pattes. J'essayai tous les boutons du magnétoscope, rien à faire. Kim s'approcha et nous entrâmes toutes deux en guerre contre les boutons du magnétoscope. 

Exactement au même moment, on appuya sur PLAY. Et c'est ici que débute notre histoire.

*-*-*

Je fus éveillée par une brise fraîche et par des cris d'animaux lointains. J'étais étendue sur un matelas assez peu confortable et le soleil me fit plisser les yeux, même si ceux-ci étaient fermés.

Je ne me souvenais pas de m'être endormie, encore moins sur un matelas inconfortable et encore plus moins la fenêtre ouverte. Lentement, j'ouvris un œil et le plafond bleu me surpris. Minute… c'était le ciel ! 

J'ouvris mon autre œil et regardai autour de moi, sans bouger. De l'herbe, des nuages, quelqu'un endormi… Je refermai les yeux, espérant rêver et les rouvrit de nouveau, paniquée. Non, je ne rêvais pas.

Je m'assis. J'étais assise sur de l'herbe et tout ce que je voyais c'était de la végétation. Pas très loin il y avait une forêt… une jungle plutôt. Et à côté, il y avait Kim.

- KIM ! criais-je en la réveillant brusquement

- Quoi… maugréa-t-elle

- KIM ! AAH !

- QUOI !

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Elle paniqua également, se leva, se rassit, se leva de nouveau puis se laissa tomber sur le dos.

- AAH ! On est où !? demanda-t-elle les yeux exorbités, n'osant plus bouger

- Euuuh… Tu crois que je le sais !? Ah oui !

- Quoi ?

- On est au paradis ! On a fait une crise cardiaque et nous voilà mortes !

Elle s'assit et me dévisagea. Mais le soleil tapant et la neige manquant à l'hiver lui fit peut-être croire que mon hypothèse était vraie… mais elle fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea de nouveau.

- Daphnée… Puis-je te rappeler que tu as 15 ans tout rond !? À 15 ans, on ne fait pas de crises cardiaques, même après avoir ingurgité la moitié d'un festin ! Et j'ai un an de plus que toi !

- Mais alors, commençai-je en me calmant… Où sommes-nous tombées ? La dernière fois qu'on était éveillées, on « gossait » après le magnétoscope !

- Je sais…

Nous nous levâmes et je sursautai.

- Kim ! Nos pyjamas ! 

- AH ! Je capote ! On est pas en pyjama !? s'écria-t-elle en fermant les yeux

- Non… C'est ce que j'essayais de dire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit le points sur nos vêtements. On avait toutes deux des pantalons foncés et une chemise plus pâle dans un tissu très inconfortable.

- OK, calmons-nous, calmons-nous…. Respirons !

- Inspirons, Expirons, Inspirons, Expirons… Pfiooouu !

Les yeux de Kim se perdirent au loin et elle déglutit difficilement. 

- Daphnée. Je sais où nous sommes. 

- Quoi ?! fis-je en me retournant.

J'étais face à un gros animal qui aurait pu ressembler à Petit Pied le dinosaure, version jumbo. 

- Ok… on va reculer lentement et se diriger vers la forêt, vu que le Tree House est dans la forêt.

- Kim… On peut marcher des jours avant de le trouver. Et qui nous dit qu'on va le trouver ? Oh mon Dieu, je dois rêver ! Je suis en train de rêver, voilà. Je suis dans un coma de Seven Up et je rêve du Monde Perdu !

- Cours ! s'écria-t-elle avant que le gros long cou ne nous écrase avec sa patte massive

Nous partîmes en courant, oui. Et en criant surtout. Mais une fois dans la forêt, on se mit à rire comme des folles. On riait de nervosité et de la situation.

- Oh my god, Kim ! On est dans le monde perdu ! 

- Je sais !

- Mais… quelque chose cloche, dis-je en cessant de rire

- Hum… non je vois rien qui cloche. À part le fait qu'on a pesé sur PLAY à minuit exactement et qu'on se soit retrouvées dans une vidéocassette, avec d'autres vêtements et avec des dinosaures en plein milieu de la forêt amazonienne. Tout est normal.

- D'accord je me tais ! répliquai-je en riant de nouveau

- Bon. Il faut les trouver… ouaah ! Je sens que je vais capoter comme une malade ! Ce sont les vrais Daphnée !

- Si on ne se fait pas dévorer par un Vantu, un dinosaure, un fantôme, Jack l'éventreur, un indigène, un homme-singe, Roger Rabbit…

- OK, c'est beau, c'est beau, fit-elle en perdant son sourire

- Et si on ne rencontre pas la madame dans Tourist Season…

- AAAH ! Ferme-la ! C'est pire que les dinosaures !

On se remit à rire et à marcher. C'était une belle journée. D'accord, nous avions 99% de chances de mourir ici, mais c'était également la chance de notre vie… nous ne savions pas si nous rêvions… même si c'était un rêve, tout semblait si réel !

Nous avons marché deux heures. Nos pieds (sans souliers) étaient en compotes total mais heureusement, nous ne étions pas blessées au point de saigner. 

- Il ne faudrait pas attirer les raptors, fit Kim avec sérieux

J'éclatai de rire.

- J'ai du mal à m'y faire ! Oh my god ! Le monde perdu ! The lost world !

- Je sais… mais je suis sûre qu'on va vite s'adap… Daphnééééééee ? me dit-elle soudain d'une voix douteuse

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu fasses serment sur la tête de ta mère.

- Euuuh, Pourquoi ?

- Vas-y.

- Ça dépend ! On ne signe pas un contrat sans en connaître les clauses !

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de matcher Véronica et Roxton ! Parce que si ça influe les vrais épisodes je vais te…

- Mais… mais… je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent ensembles ! Combien fois il faudra que je te le dise ! Je dis juste que dans une fic dramatique ou pour mettre du piment à la télé, une tite aventure c'est…

- NON ! paniqua-t-elle

- Je rigole ! fis-je en souriant

- J'espère ! Tu m'as déjà tué huit fois ! continua-t-elle en riant elle aussi

Nous ne voulions plus nous lever, nos pieds nous faisant trop souffrir. Puis, sortant de nul part, nous avons entendu des voix. Des voix que nous connaissions plus que bien. Kim s'est tournée vers moi.

- On dit quoi ? On les connaît déjà tous ainsi que leur futur !

- Euuh, je ne sais pas ! Je m'imagine pas leur dire : « Bonjour ! Vous êtes des personnages d'un univers parallèle et vous êtes fictifs ! »

- On fait quoi !? Aaah ! Ils se rapprochent !

Sans qu'on puisse dire un mot de plus, sortant des buissons, Véronica et Roxton se stoppèrent devant nous, assez étonnés.


	2. Premier regard

Chapitre 2 :

_Écrit par Kim_

Je regardai d'abord Roxton et ensuite Véronica, essayant vainement de me convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Lorsque je remarquai que les autres aventuriers n'étaient pas derrière eux je faillis demander ce qu'ils faisaient seul tout les deux dans la jungle! Je vis pendant un bref moment un sourire passé sur les lèvres de Daphnée! Alors je m'exclamais-je :

-Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble!

Bien entendu, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche soient en anglais! Effectivement, je parlais parfaitement anglais comme par magie et je comprenais ce que je disais! Je fus légèrement gênée lorsque Roxton et Véronica nous fixèrent avec un haussement de sourcils. Je me tapai le front passant encore pour une folle tandis que Daphnée retint son fou rire!

-Je te demande pardon? questionna Véronica.

-Que faites-vous ici? demanda John rangeant son revolver nous considérant peut-être comme des créatures inoffensives. 

Les yeux de Daphnée passèrent de Roxton à Véronica, de Véronica à Roxton, puis répondit d'une vois presque convaincante:

-Nous venons d'un campement... hum... d'explorateurs qui heu... sont tous mort... et nous sommes perdues! 

-Nous avons réussit à nous échapper lorsque des homme singes nous ont attaqués.

Le regard percent de Roxton continua de nous fixer d'une manière quasiment intimidante! Pas étonnant puisque chaque fois qu'ils avaient rencontrés des personnes civilisées dans le monde perdu, ils avaient passé proche de la mort! Véronica rangea finalement l'un de ses couteaux.

-Alors vous savez où se trouve la sortie! s'empressa Roxton.

-Hum... pas exactement.

-Mais comment êtes-vous arrivées ici alors? demanda la jeune blonde d'une voix septique. 

« par notre téléviseur » songeai-je à répondre, mais il était peu probable qu'ils soient au courant de cette invention. La télé était-elle inventé? me questionnai-je pendant que Daphnée eut une réponse beaucoup plus appropriée:

-En canot, puis en mongolfier, nous nous sommes écrasés avec le reste de notre expédition...

-Vous avez eu de la chance! Nous aussi, nous nous sommes écrasés, Véronica, dit-il en pointant la jeune femme, nous a hébergé dans sa Tree House.

-Une Tree House!!! m'écriai-je faignant l'ignorance, ce qui ne m'allait pas du tout!

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'endroit où dormir? interrogea Véronica d'une voix douce qui prouvait pourtant qu'elle était peu encline à nous invité dans sa maison dans l'arbre! 

Ce qui faillirent briser nos pauvres petit cœurs. Nos sourirent revinrent lorsque la jeune femme reprit:

-Suivez-nous, c'est dangereux par ici...

Roxton et Véronica prirent de l'avance et la question qui brûlait mes lèvres depuis un bon moment éclata:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel en riant, puis m'écrasa le pied sans que les deux aventuriers en avant ne remarque quelque chose. 

-Kim... veux-tu bien! Nous ne sommes pas supposées les connaître, et s'ils sont ensemble dans la jungle, c'est parce qu'ils sont chasseur... décidément, je t'ai vraiment siphonné le cerveau! N'oublie pas que Marguerite préfère de loin ne rien faire... chuchota Daphnée

Au son du nom de Marguerite les oreilles de Roxton se frisèrent, mais ne sembla pas nous porter trop d'attention.

 -Mmmh oui... je croix que t'as raison... mais tu sais... ça me fait vraiment peur!

-Ben voyons!

-Tu croix qu'on est dans un de tes rêves? Ça serait plus probable de les voir en...

-AH... vraiment je t'ai assassiné! 

-Ok... ok... j'arrête...

Nous marchâmes en silence, ne voulant pas attirer les regards de Roxton et Véronica.  N'empêche que les bruits étranges nous arrachèrent des petits cris de surprises. C'était complètement fou lorsqu'on y pensait! Car Roxton et Véronica n'étaient pas acteurs! C'étaient vraiment les personnages du monde perdu, avec leurs personnalités, leurs manières de penser et leur petites habitudes qui se dégageaient d'eux! Nous continuâmes d'avancer jusqu'à ce que l'énorme Tree House grandeur nature nous apparaisse. 

-OH WOUAH! soufflai-je

-AHHHH!!!, s'exclama Daphnée.

Les deux chasseurs nous regardèrent avec un petit sourire, puis nous indiquèrent le chemin que nous connaissions presque par coeur. En entendant le bruit de l'élévateur descendre j'eus envie de sauter sur place! J'allais voir Marguerite Na na na na na na ! Mais bon... je m'abstins de faire cette remarque. Nous étions très tassé dans l'élévateur et je fusillai Roxton pour qu'il ne soit pas trop près de la jeune blonde. Oui... j'étais vraiment devenue paranoïaque! Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la Tree House, tout le monde vaquait à leur occupation. Marguerite, lisait sur un semblant de sofa, Malone écrivait, Challenger n'était pas en vu, mais il devait être dans son laboratoire! Daphnée lança un soupir d'admiration bien que la situation nous surpassait! 

-Oui... c'est le plus beau de mes rêve! concéda-t-elle.

Nous restâmes sur place sans aucun mots... Marguerite fut la première suivit par Malone à lever les yeux vers nous! Elle fronça les sourcils et nous détailla de ses yeux gris-vert. Ned fit de même et demanda:

-Qui sont-elles?

-Nous les avons trouvé dans la jungle, elles faisaient parties d'une expédition et elles sont les seules survivantes... répondit Roxton.

-Alors vous connaissez une sortie! s'écria Marguerite qui tout à coup fut totalement attentive à ce que nous allions dire.

-Non, bredouillai-je mal à l'aise. 

-Oh... soupira Marguerite reprenant un air désinvolte. 

-Vous venez de Londres? questionna Malone en bon journaliste.

-Non, répondit Daphnée.

-Alors d'où?

-Du Québec... osai-je dire d'une toute petite voix.

Oui bon... ce n'était pas une bonne réponse car Daphnée me donna un coup de coude! Ah oui... j'oubliais... le Québec n'existait pas c'est cela? mmh... peut-être pas sur ce nom... hum... oui bon... je ne savais plus! J'oubliais mon histoire maintenant!

-Vraiment?, ironisa Marguerite

-Oui, vous savez, c'est une province ! Ce que Kim a voulu dire, c'est que nous venons du Canada, elle s'exprime mal, on est un peu dépaysées!

Ah Daphnée ma sauveuse! pensai-je avec un soupir de soulagement. 

-Ah bon, oui nous comprenons, avoua Ned. 

-Kim? demanda Marguerite.

-Oui...

-C'est ton nom?

-hum... oui!

-Je n'ai jamais entendu... et toi? questionna-t-elle à Daphnée sous les regards curieux des autres.

Daphnée sourit timidement et dit:

-Daphnée...

-Mmhh original! constata la brunette...

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin de repos, déclara Véronica coupant court au questions qui allaient nous assaillire, vous semblez blanche, venez je vais vous montrer la chambre qu'il nous reste... elle était à Sumerlee...

Nous marchâmes rapidement voulant échapper au regard inquisiteur de Marguerite! Voilà... nous savions ce que le mot intimidé voulait signifier! Lorsque la jolie blonde nous laissa seule, je soupirai en me jetant sur le lit. Par miracle il y en avait deux. Rien était prévu... non! 

-Wow! il va falloir surveiller ce qu'on dit! décréta Daphnée en pouffant de rire!

-Oui! J'avais oublié que dans le temps les noms tournaient toujours autours de: Rose, Georgette, Fernande et compagnie! 

Tout en riant Daphnée se coucha, la tête levé vers le plafond. 

-Ah Kim... comme tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas tenté de rassembler Véronica et Roxton... même si je ne l'ai pas tout à fait promit, taquina-t-elle sous mes yeux scandalisé, je veux que tu me jure de ne pas enfermer Marguerite et Roxton dans une caverne pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls!

-Hein? moi? dis-je innocente. 

-Oui!

-Quoi? de toute façon c'est leur destin non? Si on précipite les choses ils seront...

-Non! 

-Pourquoi? pour que tu trouves le temps d'enfermer Roxton et Véronica, pas question! pouffai-je 

Nous éclatâmes de rire et finalement nous fermâmes les yeux. La journée, même si elle ne faisait que commencer était forte en émotion!


	3. Rule number 1

Chapitre 3

Par Daphnée

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai lentement et j'entendis des voix provenir de la cuisine. J'écoutai avec plus d'attention.

- J'imagine que ce sont vraiment des paysannes si elles viennent du Québec… disait la voix de Malone… Je me demande ce qu'elles faisaient dans une expédition.

_Paysanne !! _Pensais-je offusquée, _Qui a dit que les Québécois étaient Paysans !! Qu'il nous traite d'Amérindiennes tant qu'à y être ! Quoi que dans mon cas…_

- Non, il n'y a aucun rapport, il n'y a pas que des paysans au Canada, s'exclama Marguerite, Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Elles devraient être francophones.

- Vous parlez bien toutes les langues du monde, s'esclaffa Véronica

- D'accord, d'accord, mais tout ça c'est louche. Tous ceux qui ont prétendus venir d'une expédition étaient des imposteurs.

- D'accord, mais ce sont des petites filles, même si elles essaient de nous tuer… rigola Roxton

- Vous seriez surprise de voir ce que je pouvais faire à quinze ans !

- AH oui, il est vrai que nous avons à faire à Parsifal !

Cette remarque me surprise. Je croyais avoir été aspirée dans la cassette après Mark of the beast… mais si les autres connaissaient Parsifal, où étions-nous ? En particulier Malone !

Je me retournai vers Kim qui semblait aussi écouter la conversation.

- Tu te poses la même question que moi ?

- Oui !

J'haussai les épaules, pourtant prête à élucider ce mystère. Je me levai et je tombai directement face au miroir. Oh mon dieu… c'était la première fois que j'étais dans une émission et si tous les aspects étaient aussi positifs, je voulais y rester pour l'éternité ! Mes cheveux étaient beaux et biens peignés à mon réveil !! C'était un vrai miracle !! Amen !

Quand nous fûmes habillées, nous descendîmes prendre quelque chose à manger et je dois avouer que j'avais le trac. Je les connaissais tellement par cœur, je risquais de dire quelque chose qui leur ferait douter !

Quand ils nous virent arriver, ils changèrent subtilement de conversation et Kim eut un sourire malicieux. 

- Bonjour les filles, nous dit pas très subtilement Véronica

- Bonjour, répliquai-je 

Nous mangeâmes rapidement avant de voir Challenger arriver de son laboratoire.

- Ah voilà nos deux invitées, dit-il

- Bonjour, fit-on en chœur

Il mangea encore plus vite que nous et s'apprêtait à repartir.

- Ah déjà ! m'exclamais-je, Au moins, vous vous sortez de votre labo, c'est pas comme mon prof de science.

- Tu étudies en science ? C'est assez rare de nos jours !

Kim me lança un regard meurtrier. Je venais de me planter.

- Surtout chez les filles… continua Challenger

- Vous insinuez que c'est trop difficile pour les femmes ? s'offusqua Marguerite

- Non ! Mais je ne connais pas beaucoup d'écoles scientifiques pour femmes… et tu es plutôt jeune.

- Vous savez tant qu'on a les moyens, je crois que tout est possible, affirma Kim en essayant de sauver la mise

- Et Marguerite en est notre exemple vivant, sourit Malone

Et c'est comme ça que deux minutes après, je me retrouvai dans le labo de Challenger à regarder ses plans. Un dessin attira mon attention. C'était visiblement l'atome d'Oxygène… mais visiblement, c'était aussi le modèle de Thompson, pas le modèle de l'atome que l'on connaît en 2004, c'est-à-dire celui Rutherford-Bohr… ou Bohr tout cours… m'enfin ! J'imagine que Challenger ne connaissait même pas l'existence des neutrons et je souris à l'idée que j'étais plus avancée que l'ingénieux Challenger dans le domaine des sciences !

Quand je sortis du laboratoire, Kim me sauta littéralement dessus.

- Marguerite et Roxton sont partis !

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont allés « chasser ». 

- Oh, Kim tu ne vas pas…

- Ce serait le moment où jamais de les enfermer dans une grotte !

- NON ! D'accord on passe un accord. Moi, Daphnée Dugas, je promets de ne pas essayez de matcher un couple bizarre ici-même dans le Tree House et toi, Kim Laporte-Gravel, tu promets de ne pas enfermer qui que ce soit dans une grotte, caverne où autre truc dans le genre, seul ou en couple !

- Je pr… je pro…

- Kim !

- Ah, je voudrais bien promettre mais jamais je ne vais tenir ma promesse ! Ah en passant, j'ai réfléchit ! Je crois que nous sommes dans la saison 4 !

- Kim, ne change pas de… Quoi !? Mais elle n'existe même pas !

- Mais elle s'en vient !

- Qui s'en vient ? demanda Malone en passant à côté de nous

- Euuh, nous parlions d'un livre de Shakespeare, improvisa Kim, Hum… Roméo et Juliette !

- Oui, Kim disait que Juliette mourrait avant Roméo, mais c'est faux non ?

- Exact, elle se suicide quand elle voit qu'elle a causé la mort de Roméo.

- Ah c'est vrai ! Il y a une éternité que j'ai lu ce livre, s'excusa Kim 

Malone partit, sceptique et Kim souffla.

- Encore un mensonge comme celui-là et on est cuites.

- Mais on leur veut rien de mal !

- Je sais, mais eux sont assez méfiants. Hé, on sort dehors ??

- D'accord !

Nous sortîmes de la maison et nous éloignâmes un peu, mais étant toujours sûre de voir l'arbre gigantesque. Si Véronica ne se perdait jamais, ce n'était sûrement pas notre cas.

- Tu crois qu'on va voir des hommes-singes ? demandai-je à Kim

- J'espère pas !

- C'est tellement beau !

- Les hommes-singes ?!

- Non, la jungle !

- Ah, oui ! Tu as raison ! J'adore ! Et surtout qu'il y a Marguerite, Roxton, Ned, Véronica et Challenger ! 

- Oui mais… comment on va faire pour rentrer chez nous ? Je veux dire, c'est super ici… mais c'est pas à ce monde qu'on appartient, questionnai-je

- Ouais, dommage. Je ne sais vraiment pas. On a pesé sur PLAY et le magnétoscope a décidé de nous avalé !

- Et quand est-ce qu'il va décidé de nous expulser ?

- Sûrement quand je vais être sur le point d'embarrer Roxton et Marguerite dans un ascenseur ! répliqua Kim les yeux pleins d'étoiles

- Kim, t'es vraiment une obsédée ! Et les ascenseurs n'existaient pas en 1920 !

- Et l'élévator, c'est quoi d'après toi ?

Je la regardai, perplexe et éclatai de rire. À ce moment-là, Véronica arriva en sortant des buissons, tout à fait normalement et Kim poussa un cri et tomba de la roche où elle était assise, encore plus tordue de rire.

- Kim ! fis-je en riant de plus belle

Véronica s'approcha, visiblement amusée et m'aida à remonter Kim.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? demanda Véronica, Vous ne semblez pas très inquiète pour deux petites filles perdues.

Elle avait un air mi-amusé, mi-très-sérieux-comme-une-mère-qui-gronde-ses-enfants. Mais malgré tout, Kim et moi perdîmes notre sourire et nous regardâmes le sol. C'est là que Kim s'exprima en français :

- Daphnée, on est loin d'être subtiles.

Véronica eut un air surpris.

- Oui, fis-je en français, Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise ? Que nous venons d'un monde où ils ne sont qu'une série australienne ? Je ne sais pas si je serais heureuse si on m'apprenait ça.

- Quand même…

- Les filles, dit Véronica très sérieusement, Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

- On est des vraies Canadiennes et on est réellement perdues, fit Kim en retrouvant son sourire

- Mais vos parents ? Vos amis !? Je ne sais pas, vous ne semblez même pas…

- Ils sont morts il y a deux mois ! C'était triste au début mais après deux mois avec des dinosaures, on a pas le temps de pleurer !

Je crois que si j'avais pu arrêter le temps, je l'aurais fait, j'aurais tué Kim et j'aurais effacé à tout jamais le regard de pitié que nous lança Véronica.

- Je suis désolée…

- Non, non ne le soyez pas, m'empressais-je de dire en essayant de ne pas fusiller Kim du regard, Vous n'y êtes pour rien et nous avons bien survécu, ne vous en faites pas ! On va bien ! Mais au fait… qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la jungle ? dis-je en essayant de détourner la conversation, je croyais que vous aidiez Challenger avec une expérience.

- Oui mais j'ai terminé alors j'allais cueillir des fruits, il nous en manquait. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir !

Pendant qu'elle prenait de l'avance, je murmurai à Kim :

- Mais t'es folle d'avoir dit ça !?

- Qu'est-ce tu voulais que je racontes ? dit-elle en souriant de plus belle

- Arrg ! Je vais te…

- Du calme ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Pendant notre cueillette de fruit, Kim s'éloigna quelques minutes et je fus assez proche de Véronica et assez loin de Kim pour jouer les innocentes sans qu'elle ne le sache.

- Dites… commençai-je en regardant Véronica faisant semblant d'être gênée… Vous et Roxton est-ce que…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que… vous êtes ensembles ?

Elle me regarda avec son air amusé que je connaissais si bien à la télé et éclata de rire.

- Marguerite me tuerait !

Mes yeux devinrent ronds comme des boules de billards.

- Il vous intéresse !?

- Non ! déclara-t-elle en riant de plus belle et me soulageant du même coup

- Et Malone ?

Elle cessa de rire et baissa les yeux, rougissante. J'eus alors un très grand sourire.

- Magnifique !

- J'ai rien dit !

- Non vous…

_Ne lui avez jamais dit… _dis-je presque

- Avez rougit. Beaucoup.

À ce moment Kim revint et eut une sorte d'instinct et me dévisagea.

- Daphnée…

- Oh oh. 

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de Roxton par hasard ?

Véronica eut une expression étrange avant d'acquiescer, toujours amusée.

- Ah je suis morte ! Kim ! J'ai rien dit ! Je lui ai juste demandé si elle était avec lui ! Mais elle est avec Malone !

- Euh… enfin pas vraiment, mais bon.

Kim me regardait l'air neutre, les paupières à demie-closes et se fermant dangereusement à chaque fois qu'elle passait son regard de moi à Véronica.

- Excusez-la, dit-elle à Véronica, elle une tendance à s'infiltrer dans la vie des gens, c'est fou. Je suis désolée.

- Oh ça va ! fit gentiment Véronica en souriant

J'essayai d'avoir des airs angélique, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Kim ne cessa de me lancer des regards mi-furieux, mi-amusé pour le reste de la journée !


	4. Le pacte

Chapitre 4:

_écrit par Kim_

Effectivement, pendant plus de dix minutes tandis que nous marchâmes pour le retour, je fusillai Daphnée avec un sourire pourtant amusée! Il fallait avouer que je riais même si au tréfonds de mon petit cerveau cela faisait peur! Je laissai Véronica prendre les devants et parlai en français à Daphnée pour ne pas me faire entendre:

-Tu lui as parler de Roxton!!! Tu es folle! Si par ta faute elle commence à voir les choses différemment je...

-Kim! Calme toi, pouffa Daphnée, elle aime Malone et tu aurais du voir son visage presque extasiée! 

-C'est mieux pour toi!

-Mmm... oui je vois ça! ria-t-elle étant tout de même très fière des questions qu'elle avait posées à la jeune blonde. 

-Ce serait un désastre sinon! Tu imagines! insistai-je.

Il fallait à tout prix que je lui fasse entendre raison!

-Heu... pas vraiment! Qui sait, ça pourrais arriver!

-Mouais... tu as intérêt à marquer sur ma tombe que j'étais franchement tenace! Je vais peut-être faire une seconde crise de coeur dans le monde perdu! 

Finalement, je lâchai prise! Après tout, je rigolais comme une folle lorsqu'on s'agaçait à propos de Roxton et Véronica. Traumatisant, mais amusant! Véronica se tourna vers nous avec un sourire compatissant, comme si elle avait comprit notre conversation. En fait, elle devait encore penser à nos parents morts. À bien y réfléchir nous devions vraiment faire pitié! Pauvre de nous! Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander:

-Véronica? Savez-vous où sont Marguerite et Roxton?

-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas! Lorsque ces deux-là partent, il est impossible d'affirmer où ils vont réellement!

J'affichai alors une mine de rêveuse à l'eau de rose.

-Ah si seulement ils pouvaient encore une fois se retrouver dans une caverne! m'exclamai-je sans réfléchir. 

Daphnée haussa les sourcils, écarquilla les yeux et me pila pour le deuxième fois en deux jours sur le pied! Je m'étais complètement gouré avec mon obsession exagéré pour Roxton et Marguerite! J'avais vraisemblablement du mal à me défaire de ce couple tellement beau! 

-Pardon?!? demanda Véronica.

Je baissai la tête tandis que Daphnée vint à mon aide! Qu'aurais-je fais sans elle! Malheur à moi sinon!

-Kim a dit: AHH j'aimerais me retrouver dans une caverne, pour explorer! 

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai comprit, taquina le jolie blonde me mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

 -Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit! affirmai-je 

-Dans ce cas nous irons, si vous le voulez absolument! Les cavernes Zanga renferme beaucoup de pierre précieuse. 

-Avec Marguerite et Roxton? chuchotai-je à Daphnée

-Ferme-là Kim, murmura celle-ci en riant de plus belle sous le regard interrogateur de Véronica. 

-Oui nous aimerions beaucoup! lançai-je avec un sourire.

Moi qui dans les émissions n'aimait pas beaucoup le personnage de Véronica pour son innocence et parfois ses aires d'ingénues, je lui portais soudainement une attention particulière. Elle était jusque-là très gentille et semblait vouloir notre bien! Ce qui me touchait beaucoup! Nous reprîmes le chemin de la Tree House lorsque je demandai, décidément je n'avais pas eu ma leçon, à Daphnée:

-On pourrait essayer de trouver Marguerite et Roxton pour voir ce qu'il font?

-AH! Ce serait pas un peu indiscret? questionna-t-elle. 

-Sûrement... avouai-je, ils sont peut-être à la plage!

-Ou ils s'amusent à prendre un bain de boue! 

-Encore oui, c'est une possibilité!

J'émis un soupir admiratif tandis que Daphnée me tapa soudainement sur l'épaule pour attirer mon attention. On avait perdu Véronica de vue!! Elle n'était plus à proximité! j'eus le réflexe de regarder autour de moi, de faire le tour de moi-même et de lever les bras en l'air.

-AHHH!!! criai-je! ON EST PERDUE!!!!

-AHHHH!!! Je savais que j'aurais pas dû me mettre à rêver avec toi!!!!

Je ne pu que rire de la situation et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, cherchant une solution à notre petit malheur! Comme nous ne voulions pas nous égarer davantage, nous décidâmes de nous écraser sur l'herbe guettant les alentours.  Quelques minutes plus tard, allongées à regarder le ciel caché par les arbres, je soupirai:

-C'est long... 

-Très long, soupira-t-elle Daphnée aussi.

-On fait quoi? 

-On reste couchée...

-Intéressant...

-Ah... j'ai cru voir un singe passer! dit Daphnée lentement comme si les mots venaient au ralentit. 

-Et moi un oiseau...

Nous soupirâmes à en rendre l'âme jusqu'à ce que des voix familières parvinrent à nos petites oreilles! Nous nous redressâmes vivement pour se cacher bêtement derrière un arbre. Nos tentatives d'espionner un peu parurent fonctionner un court moment. 

-Non Marguerite... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... seulement, regarde les choses en face, les événements on beaucoup changés depuis plus de trois ans... 

-Je sais, coupa-t-elle

Je fis un mouvement pour voir leur visages, mais les craquements de branches nous trahîmes. Roxton se dressa à l'avant, son Rifle pointer vers un endroit encore inconnu! Pour ne pas leur faire peur inutilement, nous sortîmes de notre piètre cachette et tombâmes face à eux. J'eus tout le plaisir à regarder le sourcil de Marguerite arquer! Je la trouvais trop drôle lorsqu'elle le faisait pour se moquer de Roxton dans les épisodes! Ç'aurait dû être moins drôle puisque c'était de nous maintenant qu'elle riait... bah!

-Nous avons perdu Véronica de vu, avouai-je tranquillement en les considérant un petit instant. 

Roxton hocha de la tête en nous scrutant un moment, comme s'il voulait discerner un quelconque mensonge! Marguerite elle se contenta de sourire gentiment, ce qui était assez surprenant… Ah oui, j'oubliais, nous étions dans la quatrième saison! 

-D'accord, alors suivez-nous et ne traînez pas surtout! 

Je restai un moment sur place regardant Daphnée qui attendait que je fasse un pas. Je n'en fis rien et je lui tendis ma main.

-Je promets, dis-je solennellement en français, de ne pas me hisser dans la vie de Roxton et Marguerite, et j'arrête d'en parler!

Daphnée sourit malicieusement et serra ma main.

-Dans ce cas je jure de ne plus parler de Roxton à Véronica! 

Nous pensâmes que Roxton et Marguerite avait prit un peu d'avance, mais ils nous regardaient interloqués! Ils avaient sans doute entendu leur nom! Enfin… c'est précisément à ce moment qu'une lumière dans mon cerveau s'imposa comme un coup de batte de base-ball sur la tête!!! Marguerite! Elle comprenait absolument toutes les langues! Ce pourquoi elle nous regardait bizarrement! Daphnée alluma elle aussi quand elle me vit fixer la brunette. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, j'étais bien trop bouche bée! Cependant, la réaction de la jeune femme me surpris! Au lieu de nous interroger, de nous accuser ou de nous dévisager, elle nous fit un clin d'œil et déclara dans un très bon français :

-Vous avez intérêt! Allez venez!

Daphnée fut tout aussi étonnée que moi et nous n'ajoutâmes plus rien jusqu'au retour! Je ne savais pas comment Marguerite avait interpréter notre pacte à moi et Daphnée. Je suppose qu'elle ne pensais pas qu'on les idolâtrait depuis longtemps et qu'on connaissait en entier leur passé. Elle pensais peut-être qu'on s'intéressait à leur vie que depuis deux jours à peine! L'important en bref, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas de soupçons! Arrivés en face de la Tree House, Véronica se jeta presque sur nous! Elle arrivait elle aussi de la jungle.

-Vous êtes là! Je vous ai cherché partout! Je croyais que vous me suiviez!

-C'est ce qu'on faisait, s'excusa Daphnée, mais on vous a perdu de vue! 

Nous finîmes par monter dans la maison dans l'arbre où Challenger attendait Daphnée l'air presque impatient.

-Te voilà! S'exclama George tandis que je fronçais les sourcils pour me tourner vers Daphnée qui haussa les épaules. 

Visiblement, elle ne savait pas ce que le scientifique lui voulait! Il répondit à ma question muette.

-J'ai vu que tu t'intéressait à la science, remarqua-t-il, je me demandais si tu pouvais venir passer un de tes commentaires sur ma nouvelle invention!

J'eus la terrible envie de rire pendant que Daphnée s'éloignait avec un haussement de sourcil en ma direction. Je la plaignais! La pauvre allait se faire rabattre les oreilles avec pleins de théories scientifiques. Mais, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent, j'entendis Marguerite s'exaspérer :

-Par pitié George, laisse cette jeune fille tranquille, elle n'a pas besoin d'être étourdie par tes théories! 

-Qui plus est, nous allons dîner Challenger, approuva Roxton. 

C'est ainsi que Daphnée vint me rejoindre avec un soupir de soulagement! Je n'étais pas difficile, mais lorsque je m'assied à la table de bois de la maison devant un plat de Raptor et de salade "amazonienne", j'eus vraiment envie de quitter la table! Non que l'aspect était dégoûtant, mais quand même! Manger du dinosaure ne correspondait sûrement pas à mes habitudes alimentaires! Je regardai Daphnée du coin de l'œil et à mon avis, elle non plus ne souhaitait pas plonger sa fourchette dans l'assiette! Nous baissâmes la tête sur la nourriture et je finis courageusement par plonger mes ustensiles dans le plat. Je pris avant tout une bouchée de salade. Pour un commencement, c'était bien! Ensuite je fixai la viande sous les yeux amusé des explorateurs!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est délicieux, encouragea Véronica. 

Marguerite sourit, Malone hocha de la tête, Roxton fit de même et Challenger consentit silencieusement. Bon… Je comptai dans ma tête : 1,2,3 Go! Et je goûtai en même temps que Daphnée. Ouf…! Le choc passé cela avait le goût de la même viande que nous consommions chez nous! C'était même meilleur! Alors j'avala tout en à peine dix minutes! Lorsque nous finîmes, j'entraînai Daphnée à l'étage pour laisser les aventuriers parler sans nous avoir dans les pattes. Ils avaient sans doute des choses importantes à se dire… hum… en tout cas! Nous, nous jetâmes dans nos lit respectif. Je me redressa brusquement lorsqu'une lumière s'alluma dans ma tête! 

-Oh my! Daphnée! C'est horrible!!!!

-Quoi??? S'écria-t-elle paniquée!

-On a gâcher leur vie!!!

-Hein! Quoi? Comment ça???

-On détourne tout! Me bornais-je, tu vois dans la jungle, on a interrompit Marguerite et Roxton dans une conversation sérieuse, si nous n'aurions pas été là les choses auraient été différent, et si nous ne serions pas aller avec Véronica peut-être qu'elle se serait fait enlever! Tu trouve pas bizarre qu'il ne s'est produit une aventure normal depuis qu'on est arrivé!!!

-Heu… C'est logique! Mais on va pas s'empêcher de bouger parce qu'on va interrompre quelque chose non?

-C'est vrai…

-Alors pas de panique, restons saine d'esprit et profitons en! Ria-t-elle

-Ok oui! 

Ensuite, nous parlâmes de tout ce qui nous passionnais ici et les mini aventure qu'on avait vécu en peu de jour. Quoique ce n'était rien si on pensait à tout ce que les explorateurs avaient endurer durant ses trois années. 


	5. Sexy Malone

Chapitre 5

Par Daphnée

Cette nuit-là, le tonnerre grondait plus fort que jamais et les éclairs me tenaient éveillée. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur, mais en étant éveillée, j'eus tout le temps du monde pour penser. Je me demandais vraiment où j'étais. Oui bon, dans le monde perdu, mais dans le monde réel, le monde perdu était une série télé ? Alors ma position dans l'espace-temps… elle était où ?

Toutes ses pensées trop intelligentes et compliquées pour moi me donnèrent mal à la tête et je finis par m'endormir vers deux heures du matin.

À dix heures, Kim me réveilla en me secouant.

- Debout petite paresseuse ! Allez, flâneuse, on se lève !

- Dodooo, grommelai-je

- Allez ! 

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir une Kim souriante jusqu'au oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grognais-je

- Aujourd'hui, on va voir une grotte Zanga !

- Cool ! fis-je en me redressant soudain pleine d'énergie

- Chut ! Ne dis plus ce mot !

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens dans To…Tourist Season, dit-elle avec un air de dégoût

- Oui.

- Le tit gars disait toujours Cool et j'imagine que Véronica s'en souvient !

- T'a raison. J'me tais. 

Durant la journée, ce furent Véronica et Malone nos guides pour la plus grande caverne que je n'avais jamais vue. Kim et moi avions les yeux sortis de la tête à voir toutes les pierres précieuses dans la caverne.

- Pas étonnant que Marguerite aie une telle passion pour les cailloux ! m'exclamais-je en français

- Daphnée, à partir de maintenant, quand on parle en Français, on évite de dire leurs noms, me dit-elle en souriant pour ne pas que Véronica et Malone qui étaient douteux ne s'inquiètent encore plus

- Oui, Kimiokim !

Je m'approchai d'un mur de pierre et j'entendis Kim parler à Véronica.

- Vous parliez de Marguerite ?

- On l'a vu travailler sur des pierres précieuses.

- Oui ! Elle est maniaque !

Je souris pendant en entendant cette remarque et approchai ma main d'une pierre verte.

- Émeraude, me dit Malone en me faisant sursauter

Il se mit à rire.

- Désolé !

- Oh non, ça va. Je suis du genre à toujours en mettre trop.

- Comment ça ?

- Rire trop longtemps pour rien, pleurer pour des stupidités et sursauter quand on me dit émeraude !

Il rit de nouveau et empoigna l'émeraude en question, qui était placé trop haut pour moi. Il me la donna.

- Merci. 

- Mais de rien.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où je contemplai ma pierre, admirative.

- Alors… vous venez vraiment du Canada, toi et Kimberley ? C'est Kimberley son nom ? 

- O… Oui. Oui aux deux questions ! mentis-je

- Ah, c'est plus normal… Mais Marguerite dit que Daphnée est un nom Grec. 

- Qui signifie Laurier, je sais, fis-je en riant un peu, Mais Marguerite est un nom français qui signifie Daisy ! Pourtant elle est britannique, non ?

Malone haussa les épaules.

- Marguerite a beaucoup de secrets.

_Je sais, _soupirai-je presque

Quand je reportai mon regard sur Malone, je fus étonnée. C'était la première fois que je remarquais à quel point il était beau. Des beaux yeux bleus et…

_AAH ! Mais t'es folle Daphnée ! _m'écriais-je mentalement, _Il est un vieux comparé à toi ! Et c'est MALONE bon sang !_

N'empêche qu'il était beau. Mais c'était moins traumatisant penser ça quand il était derrière mon téléviseur parce qu'en face de moi, il avait au moins dix ans de plus que moi, une blondinette à ses côtés et…

_C'EST MALONE !! OK, pense à autre chose, euuh… Hiii ! _m'écriais-je encore mentalement

Il fallait que je fasse attention, parce que j'avais tendance à devenir idiote en présence de beaux garçons, intelligents, drôles, sensibles…

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'un psychiatre._

Finalement, quand nous sortîmes de la caverne, j'avais une émeraude entre les mains et je riais intérieurement. __

Comment avais-je pu m'inquiéter ? Mon cœur restait toujours dans le vrai monde et chez quelqu'un d'autre…

Kim me regarda bizarrement…. Heureusement qu'elle était là, avec moi ! Un vrai ange gardien ! Elle m'empêchait de faire des idioties… Quoi qu'elle aussi en faisait beaucoup…

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Ah, je pensais à quelqu'un…

- Ah ouiiii ? fit-elle soudain très intéressée, Ce ne serait pas Ya…

- Chut ! On est censées avoir été séparée de tous nos proches, parents et tout, tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui. Dommage. 

Elle se moquait de moi !

En avant de nous, Véronica et Ned parlaient.

- Véronica, tu dois arrêter !

- Non ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Ce n'était pas ta faute !

- Mais il y a eu combien de morts et de blessés ?

- Véronica, si tu n'avais rien fait, le plateau au complet aurait été détruit ! Tu l'as sauvé !

Kim me regarda avec de grands yeux.

- On continue de parler en français pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, mais on écoute !

- Hum, je n'y aurais jamais pensée seule, Sherlock !

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson !

- Je crois qu'elle a sauvé le plateau mais qu'il y a eu beaucoup de conséquences.

- Oui ! Mais elle l'a sauvé !

- Je sais… mais… ça doit être dur !

À ce moment, Véronica et Malone changèrent de sujet et nous ne pûmes en apprendre plus la saison 4… Où était Finn ?

Quand nous rentrâmes au Tree House, Kim et moi allèrent dans « notre » chambre et j'ouvris un livre au hasard, qui devait être à Sumerlee auparavant.

- Dis Kim, si j'ai réussi à te traumatiser, tu crois que je pourrais en faire autant avec eux ?

- On a fait un pacte !

- Je sais, je sais… dis-je déçue

Mais elle souriait.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Parce que… tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu as tort !

- Aaah ! Je sais ! Marguerite et Roxton sont tellement beaux ensembles ! Mon problème c'est que je crois que j'aime l'original… mais rien ne pourra jamais les séparer ! fis-je à mon tour les yeux pleins d'étoiles

- Tu te souviens quand elle se fait noyer par un fou psychopathe immortel et qu'il la sauve !

- Ouiiii ! Ou avec Jack ! Quand c'est elle qui le sauve !

- Eye for an eye !

- Trapped !

- London Calling ! 

- The Outlaw !

- Dead Man Hill !

- Voodoo Queen !

Kim me dévisagea. 

- Euuh, j'ai pas fini… Tuons Danielle !

- Fiouu ! J'avais peur que tu me sortes un truc dans le style : Danielle devrait tellement avoir une aventure avec Roxton… Ah, c'est déjà fait !

- AAH ! Tais-toi !

- Ok ! OK, il faut se calmer ! fit-elle en éclatant de rire

Nous cessâmes nos cris pour ne pas attirer l'attention des explorateurs, mais nous étions toujours aussi enclines à se mettre à rire pour rien !

Le soir vint vite, puis le matin. Ce jour-là, nous avions décidé d'explorer les environs par nous-même, tout en étant sûres de briser toutes les branches sur notre chemin pour ne pas se perdre. 

Kim chantonnait tout bas et je souris. Elle chantait Me Voilà, de Bryan Adams.

- On pense à quelqu'un en particulier ? demandai-je malicieusement

- Non ! Je pensais à écrire une fic !

Ce mot me fit m'arrêter, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- J'espère qu'on est pas dans une fic ! m'exclamais-je

- Ça m'étonnerait, on a été aspirées par un magnéto.

- Oui. Mais on est pas là où on a été aspirées, c'est-à-dire la saison 2.

Kim considéra la situation un instant avant de paniquer.

- T'imagines si on est dans Loin du bonheur ou Illusion ?

- Non, non ! On est pas dans nos fics, les personnages parleraient français.

- Hiii ! J'espère qu'on est pas dans une fic de Beckers ! Elles sont toutes dramatiques !

- Moi non plus !

- Mais quand même, on est peut-être dans la saison 4.

- Oui, je préfère cette option. Et soyons logiques, nous n'avons pas été aspirées par l'ordi !

- C'est exactement ce que je disais !

Je la regardai un instant avant de secouer la tête.

- Oui ! se fâcha-t-elle faussement

- Non, non !

- C'est ce que je disais et tu as dis…

- Je sais ! Je sais ! dis-je en riant

À ce moment, Véronica et Malone sortirent de la forêt et arrivèrent à côté du lac où nous étions assises. Nous nous levâmes et nous fîmes face à eux. Ils semblaient surpris.

- Avez-vous cassé les branches exprès ? demanda Véronica

- Oui, nous ne voulions pas nous perdre.

- Nous croyions que les hommes-singes rôdaient, s'esclaffa Véronica

- Nous voulions mettre des smarties, mais nous n'en avions pas ! M'exclamais-je sans réfléchir, essayant de faire une blague

- Quoi ? demanda Malone

Kim m'écrasa le pied et me sauva :

- C'est une expression canadienne qui fait référence au conte de Hansel et Gretel. Vous connaissez ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais avant que vous ne tombiez sur la méchante sorcière et sa maison en pain d'épice, il va falloir rentrer, c'est dangereux ici.

- D'accord.

Mais comme pour confirmer ses dires, des hommes peinturés de blancs arrivèrent de nul part et Kim et moi poussâmes un cri. Des vantus ! Et je peux vous dire que dans toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus terrifiant qu'un homme qui vous regarde parce qu'il a faim et qu'il veut vous manger !

L'un deux s'approcha de nous et les deux adultes déjà occupés ne pouvaient pas vraiment venir à notre secours. Prenant tout son courage, Kim lança son poing et eut l'homme en pleine poitrine. Il ne réagit pas, regarda la petite main insignifiante prêt à rire et c'est alors que le pied de Kim partit s'abattre dur une partie plus… sensible.

Nous partîmes en courant dans la direction de Ned et Véronica et une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je faisais du Tae-Boxe, non ? Bon, d'accord, du Cardio Tae-Boxe, mais bon, je n'avais qu'à me souvenir d'une routine… Coup de pied, crochet droit, gauche, uppercut, corde à danser… euh non, je ne massacrerais pas grand monde avec la technique de la corde à danser mais bon.

Après avoir frappé trois vantus (qui crurent que je les chatouillais) je décidai d'opter pour la technique de Kim et je frappai tous les mangeurs d'hommes entre les jambes. C'était mille fois plus efficace.

Au loin, Malone se battait avec un vantu et tous deux tombèrent à l'eau, se débattirent et semblaient sur le point de se noyer mutuellement.

C'est alors que Kim prouva que sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, tout est possible. Elle paniqua, ramassa Malone à elle toute seule et le sortit de l'eau. J'accouru.

- AH ! Il est mort !

- Arrête, tu sais pas ! Fais quelque chose ! me dit-elle

- Pourquoi moi ?!

- Tu as suivis tes cours de RCR oui ou non ?

- Hiii !

Je me penchai sur Malone inconscient et entendit Véronica arriver. Malone ne respirait pas, alors je levai la tête vers Véronica.

- Soufflez ! fis-je en basculant la tête de Malone par en arrière

Elle hésita, mais s'exécuta. 

- C'est bloqué…

- Aah ! Kim, je ne veux pas lui casser une côte !

- Au moins il va être en vie ! Allez !

Je pris mes points de repères, paniquée comme une folle à l'idée de casser une côte à Edward Malone !

Heureusement, après trois compressions, il recracha toute l'eau contenue dans ses poumons et je faillis m'évanouir de soulagement. Nous nous éloignâmes subtilement des deux amants, blanches comme des draps.

- My god ! me dit Kim, On viens de frôler la mort et on vient de sauver Malone !

- Je ne te connaissais pas cette puissance Kim ! Mais on va dire quoi ? Eux peut-être qu'ils ne s'en rendront pas compte, mais Challenger va bien voir que la technique que j'ai utilisé n'existe pas encore à leur époque !

- On est dans de beaux draps…


	6. Soupçons

Piti message pour Youte : Wouaaaaaah !!! Merci énormément pour ton big review !!! On t'adore !!! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes !!

Chapitre 6 :

Écrit par Kim 

Je regardai Daphnée un petit moment, ensuite Malone et Véronica qui paniquée restait sans un mot! Ouf… jusqu'ici je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte que c'était dangereux d'être dans le monde perdu et difficile de garder nos habitudes du 21ième siècle cachées! Ned se redressa en toussotant, puis se tourna vers nous.

-Merci… je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Daphnée, dit-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux, mais c'était efficace!

-Hum… de rien, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. 

Véronica avait regardé la scène étonnée lorsqu'elle s'était débarrassé des vantus! Elle avait remarqué la techniques employée par Daphnée et je savais qu'elle se doutais maintenant de certaine choses! Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans son cerveau, mais j'aurais bien aimé! Nous finîmes par nous lever à notre tour et Malone nous fit un petit sourire de remerciement. Comme à l'habitude nous étions un peu à l'arrière pour parler comme des conspiratrices! 

-On est foutu, me répéta Daphnée

-Heu… j'aurais aimé dire : noonnn! Mais j'ai des doutes!

-AHH rassurante!

-Désolé, riais-je 

-Comment on va expliquer que j'ai sauver le reporter par un moyen plus évolué que les leurs? Demanda-t-elle

-Ais-je l'air de le savoir?!? Bon… ok… ok… trouvons un moyen…

Ma tête se mit à chercher des explications peu probable et Daphnée fronça les sourcils en guise de réflexions! Une fois arrivé dans la Tree House, ce ne fut pas long que Malone et Véronica se mirent à réciter notre aventure dans la jungle à Marguerite, Roxton et Challenger! Leur récit avait quelque chose d'enthousiasme, mais nous nous restâmes impassible toujours plonger dans un moyen de nous en sortir sans nous faire jeter dehors! Comme de fait, Challenger demanda :

-Alors Daphnée? Comment as-tu réussit à sauver Malone? Tu t'y connais en médecine?

-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai de bonne base!

-Vraiment?

-Oui…

Ok… là, la pauvre se faisait questionner par un scientifique hors pair, intimidée par le regard de Marguerite et scruter par Roxton, Malone et Véronica! Alors pour tenter de sauver la mise je répondis :

-C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire ou penser sous l'effet de la panique!

Challenger posa un regard sur moi et se fut à mon tour d'être détaillé par les membres de la Tree House! J'eus l'impression de me retrouver devant un jury! Comme si aucun d'eux ne voulais nous voir comme d'autre personne que deux jeune fille perdu dans la jungle, ils sourirent, puis Marguerite dit :

-C'est vrai… 

-Je crois qu'elle ont dû traverser une dure épreuve… déclara Malone, vous devriez aller vous reposer…

-Merci, souffla Daphnée…

Marguerite attendit que nous nous levions pour venir nous intercepter dans un endroit à l'écart des autres aventuriers. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, ni méfiante, on aurait même dit qu'elle souhaitait nous rassurer!

-Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais vous nous cacher des choses… je sais que vous n'êtes pas dangereuse… c'est facile de le voir… Mais je suis bien placer pour comprendre lorsqu'une personne ment, alors faites attention à ce que vous dites voulez-vous? Dit-elle avec un sourire complice!

Un peu plus et je me serais mise a genoux pour la remercier de ne pas être contre nous! C'est vrai quoi… Marguerite était sans doute la femme la plus méfiante au monde et elle nous faisait confiance… Bah…peut-être pas confiance, mais sans doute aveuglément oui! Ah! J'étais assez fière! J'aurais voulu tout lui dire! Mais comme Daphnée l'avait déjà fait remarquer, leur dire qu'ils étaient fictif était très difficile à croire! Nous, nous contentâmes de sourire et nous filâmes dans notre chambre! 

-My God… Je pensais bien qu'elle allait nous mettre en garde que si nous ne disions pas la vérité, elle nous tuerais dans notre sommeil! S'exclama Daphnée!

J'éclatai de rire.

-Ç'aurait été davantage son genre! Mais elle a changé et dieu merci pour nous! 

-Tu l'as dit! On s'en ait plutôt bien tiré aujourd'hui! Je te jure… Kim… j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie!

-Bah… réfléchit un instant… qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire que les vantus et les doutes des explorateurs?

Nous semblâmes réfléchir, puis nous levâmes la tête pour s'exclamer d'une même voix qui sembla résonné dans toute la Tree House :

-DANIELLE!!!

Wouah, nous étions encore en train de rire! C'est fou comme on prenait les choses assez bien! Quand Daphnée alla tester la douche de la Tree House, moi j'allai faire mon petit espionnage! Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'on disait de nous! Je descendis sur la pointe des pieds et ne voyant personne en vue, j'allai ni trop près, ni trop loin du balcon, juste assez pour écouter la conversation de Marguerite et Roxton. 

-On pourrait presque croire qu'elles viennent du futur… comme Finn! Déclara Roxton. 

-C'est aussi ce que je pense… sinon comment auraient-elles fait pour sauver Malone…

-Tu sembles tout de même les apprécier…

-Elles m'amusent, avoua-t-elle, elles essaient de nous cacher certaines choses, mais à maintes reprises elles se cognent le nez… du moins c'est ce que je vois… 

Ils restèrent silencieux et je contemplai le visage de Roxton complètement captivé par la jeune femme. Les voir en vrai touchait beaucoup plus! 

-Pourtant je ne vois pas où elles pourraient mentir, insista Roxton.

-Vois-tu… lorsqu'on leur a demandé où elle vivaient les regards qu'elles se sont échangés étaient flagrants! Puis, elles semblent nous connaître parce qu'elles ont parlé de nous lorsque nous les avons croisé dans la jungle, perdues… Chacune d'elles regardent l'autre lorsqu'elles sont sur le point de parler, comme si elles ne voulaient pas dire quelques choses qui pourraient les trahir!

-Tu es parvenue à noter tout cela?!?

La brunette arqua un sourcil. 

-Bien sûr… 

Moi je commençais à croire que moi et Daphnée n'étions pas très subtile si Marguerite avait déjà des doutes à nos sujet! Je suis certaine que mes yeux jetaient des étoiles filante, lorsque Roxton déclara mine de rien :

-Marguerite?

-Hum?

-T'ais-je dit à quel point je te trouvais belle aujourd'hui?

Ah que c'était à l'eau de rose et tellement romantique, songeai-je lorsque je vis Marguerite sourire. 

-Pas à ma connaissance…

-Tu es magnifique! 

Je ne pus en voir plus que je vis Daphnée me faire signe de la rejoindre! AH elle allait me faire manquer le bout le plus attendrissant… mais bon! Je la rejoignis avec un sourire béat et elle me demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais! Je te cherchais!

-J'écoutais Roxton faire les louanges de Marguerite, soupirai-je encore dans mes rêves.

-Heu… Daphnée appel la lune… Kim vous êtes priée de redescendre sur terre! 

-Ah oui… ok! 

-Alors?

-Quoi?

-Tu t'amusais à faire quoi?

-À écouter Roxton et Marguerite parler! Tu sais quoi… on ferait mieux de faire attention à ce que l'on fait! Marguerite le sais!

-Quoi? Comment? Elle sait quoi?

-Qu'on ment!

-Ah… bien elle nous l'a fait remarqué tout à l'heure…

-Oui… et bien elle l'a dit à Roxton!

-Ok… là on est vraiment mal partie! 

Je lui racontai en détaille leur conversation et le comment que ça allait se terminer! Daphnée sourit et s'exclama :

-Et je n'étais pas là pour voir ça! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui espionne! 

-Espionner qui? Demanda la voix de Malone qui nous fîmes sursauter! 

Il avait le don d'atterrir de nulle part pour surprendre nos conversations! 

-Les superbes oiseaux qui se pose parfois dans la chambre de Sumerlee! Répondit Daphnée et j'eus terriblement envie de rire, ce qui ne faisait pas changement!

-Les oiseaux?

-Bien, oui approuvai-je, on en n'a jamais vu autant de nos vies et les voir d'aussi près c'est magnifique… 

-Mais je n'étais pas là pour les voir, j'étais… dans la douche, continua-t-elle. 

-Ah d'accord! Bon je vous souhaite bonne nuit les filles, souhaita Malone en tournant les talons.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil au visage admiratif de Daphnée…

-JE T'AI VUE!

-Vu quoi? S'empressa-t-elle de questionner.

-Tu étais presque en train de le dévorer des yeux!

-NON! Pas du tout! Se défendit-elle

-Pff! 

-T'insinue quoi?

-Absolument rien! Fis-je sérieusement avec un air malicieux. 

-Menteuse!

-Et toi alors? Dis-je en retenant mon rire. 

Nous pouffâmes de rire et je savais que Malone était vraiment cute, et le plus jeune de la Tree House après tout! Trop vieux, mais quand même beau! Roxton on pouvait le voir comme un père, mais Malone était vraiment craquant pour une adolescente!

-Bon… ok, avoua-t-elle tandis que nous marchions vers notre chambre, il est mignon et sérieusement en vrai c'est fou! 

-Un point pour toi, admis-je 

-Bon arrêtons un peu de fantasmer sur les aventuriers! Ria-t-elle.

Il faisait nuit lorsque nous arrêtâmes de parler! Après avoir citer toutes les choses les plus horribles qui pourraient vraiment nous arriver dans le monde perdu en dehors des vantus; ( des hommes signes, un T-Rex affamé, des hommes lézards, Danielle, Calista, Isadore, la bonne femme de tourist season, Mordren, Jack et compagnie) et ce que nous pourrions faire pour réunir les couples respectifs, Malone & Véronica et Roxton & Marguerite; ( les enfermer dans une caverne, ma première idée, mettre Marguerite, Roxton et Challenger hors de la Tree House pour forcer Malone et Véronica à s'avouer leur amour secret, etc…) nous fermâmes les yeux. 

Au milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai en sursaut après un terrible cauchemar : Roxton se faisait poursuivre par des cannibales! Bah… pas trop terrible, mais quand même plausible. Je réalisai que je n'étais plus du tout fatiguée! Les yeux grand ouvert j'avais envie de réveiller Daphnée, mais elle dormait à point fermé! Elle m'aurait sans doute tuer… j'avais perdu la notion du temps et je ne portais pas de montre. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire! N'importe quoi! Une fan fiction, une histoire, nos aventures à moi et Daphnée, peu importe! 

Je me levai et descendis, comment faisait-on ici pour se servir un verre d'eau sans réfrigérateur! Il fallait aller au chute d'eau! Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et faillis crier lorsque je me rendis compte que ce n'était que Daphnée!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je veux écrire et j'ai soif!

-Kim… il est… heu… tard!

-Je sais, mais imagine qu'on oublie tout! Il faut qu'on écrive se qu'on vit ici!

-T'as raison! Trouvons du papier!

-Et des crayons!

Alors, nous faufilant comme des voleuses dans la Tree House, nous nous mîmes à chercher de quoi écrire! Nous fûmes tenté d'aller voir dans la chambre de Malone ou de Marguerite, mais ç'aurait été assez indiscret… Alors nous allâmes dans le laboratoire de Challenger. Nous trouvâmes vite des crayons, mais aucune feuille en vue! 

-Kim? Chuchota Daphnée

Trop occupé à fouiller dans le noir, je ne l'entendis pas…

-Kim! 

-Quoi? Finis-je par répondre en me redressant me cognant la tête sur la table d'expérience de George. 

-Je doute qu'il y ait des feuilles en-dessous de sa table, ria-t-elle.

-Heu… t'as raison!

Soudainement, nous entendîmes des cris provenant de l'extérieur! C'était assez effrayant que nous ne bougeâmes pas d'un pouce! Les cris semblèrent se rapprocher et moi nous échangeâmes un regard apeuré.

-C'est peut-être un T-Rex qui s'est cassé une patte, suggéra Daphnée.

-… pas drôle!

Nous restâmes sur place lorsque nous entendîmes ce qui aurait du être le barrage électrique installé par Challenger calciné quelqu'un ou quelque chose… Nous ne pouvions pas savoir puisque nous n'osâmes pas bouger!  


	7. La téléréalité

Chapitre 7

Par Daphnée

Je m'approchai du rebord pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de se faire calciner et j'entendis Kim s'approcher.

- C'est quoi à ton avis ?

- Euuh… Un truc calciné !

- Très drôle, répliquai-je, mais sérieusement… Oh merde, ils arrivent !

- Qui ?

- Les autres ! 

- Et alors ?

- Tu sais qu'on est très mauvaises menteuses…

Et pour cause, Véronica arriva la première et arqua un sourcil en nous voyant. Elle fut vite rejoint par les quatre autres et Marguerite sembla vraiment méfiante cette-fois ci.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Il y a eut un bruit terrible et comme notre chambre est la plus proche, répondit Kim en prenant bien soin de ne pas me consulter du regard auparavant

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Challenger

- Un truc a foncé dans la clôture électrique…

- Un truc ?

- Euuh oui, quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisai qu'ils avaient déjà revêtus leurs vêtements de jour en moins de trente secondes.

- Comment ils ont fait pour s'habiller aussi vite ? demanda Kim en français

- Magie ! Mais Kim, Marguerite parle français je te rappelle, ça sert à rien de…

- Oui, je sais. Bon, reprit-elle en anglais, peut-être qu'on devrait voir si c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'aide qui vient d'être carbonisé. 

- Oui, mais si c'est quelqu'un, il risque d'être mort.

- On sait jamais, on est dans le monde perdu, marmonnais-je

- Quoi ? demanda Roxton

- Nous avons vu bien des choses, expliqua Kim, et la chose qui a foncé dans la barrière peut être n'importe quoi.

- Elles ont raison, approuva Marguerite

- Nous allons voir, proposa Roxton

Avides de savoir nous nous apprêtâmes à descendre aussi mais Marguerite nous stoppa.

- Non ! C'est dangereux.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Kim frustrée

- C'est dangereux, répéta-t-elle en français

- On avait compris, marmonna-t-elle en s'assoyant 

- Et puis, il n'y a pas assez de place dans l'ascenseur.

- Alors vous restez pour veillez sur nous ? fis-je en riant

- Et oui ! Et… Il fait froid dehors !

Kim et moi nous lançâmes un regard complice. C'était bien son genre à Marguerite ! Les choses avaient beau avoir changées, elle restait celle qu'elle avait toujours été !

Je me mis à penser qu'au contact de Roxton, elle était devenue douce comme un agneau… bon, un agneau qui mord parfois, mais quand même. C'est fou l'effet qu'il avait eut sur elle !

Je souris à Kim qui semblait penser à la même chose que moi et nous eûmes toutes deux un bref rire.

- Vous moquez-vous de moi ? questionna Marguerite perplexe

OUI ! faillis-je répondre. Ce n'étais pas vraiment le cas, mais quand même. La Marguerite de la saison 1 et celle de la saison quatre étaient si différentes.

- Non, répondit Kim

- Vous êtes mieux ! fit-elle en souriant

Mais nous cessâmes de rire parce que son air devint soudain trop sérieux.

- Je veux la vérité.

Oh boy ! On voyait qu'elle était habituée dans l'espionnage et le reste. Elle nous prenait complètement au dépourvu à un moment où c'était pratique vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ! Kim ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Mais on ne se moquait pas de vo…

- Kim, elle parle pas de ça, fis-je plus bas

- Oh…

Nous nous regardâmes. Marguerite avait vraiment l'air décidé. Je secouai la tête. On ne pouvais pas ! 

- Non. 

- Alors, je pourrais croire que vous nous voulez tous du mal.

Kim eut l'air terrifié, mais c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que je pouvais les effrayer tous plus qu'eux ne le pourraient… tout de même, je ne voulais pas que tout cela éclate en guerre mais…

- Daphnée, on devrait peut-être…

- Non !

- Je sais, je sais, je vais rien dire mais…

- Écoutez, reprit Marguerite, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ! J'en ai vues des choses sur ce plateau ! Vous venez du futur, c'est ça ?

- Euuh… Si on veut… mais en fait, pas vraiment non plus.

- C'est pas très clair.

L'avantage de venir de notre monde ? On avait appris à tourner autour du pot à force de mentir aux profs sur nos devoirs et aux parents sur les notes !!

- Vous venez d'où alors ?

- Du Canada ! répliquai-je

Marguerite fronça les sourcils, mais elle eut un bref sourire amusé.

- Vous êtes mauvaises menteuses… mais en tant que patineuses, vous vous débrouillez.

- De la part de Miss Krux, ce doit être un compliment non ? demanda Kim innocemment

Marguerite la considéra quelques instants avant d'arquer son sourcil gauche en souriant.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

À ce moment, les quatre autre rentrèrent dans le Tree House avec un air maussade.

- Les filles, nous conseilla Challenger, allez vous couchez.

Nous ne ripostâmes pas et nous allâmes rejoindre notre chambre, mais pas question de nous couchez ! Assises sur le bord de la porte, nous tendîmes l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait. Après tout, on était dans le monde perdu ! Ce n'était pas le temps de manquer l'émission ! Euh… l'aventure !

Challenger commença.

- C'est un homme-singe qui a foncé dans la clôture.

- Et alors ? demanda Marguerite

- Il a été attaqué avant de foncer dedans. Et pas par un Raptor ou un dinosaure. Quelque chose d'intelligent qui a fait des marques sur lui. C'est peut-être un message. Mais nous n'avons pas pu le décoder. 

- Ça ressemblait à ça

On entendit quelqu'un prendre du papier et écrire quelque chose.

- C'est une langue ancienne. Ça signifie prenez garde.

- Prenez garde ? De quoi ?

- Ou de qui… 

Il y eut un silence et moi et Kim nous nous regardâmes, légèrement paniquées.

- Vous pensez aux deux petites ? demanda la voix de Roxton, Je vous rappelle qu'elles n'ont pas plus de 16… 17 ans peut-être !

- Il y a plus que ça ! déclara Marguerite, Je crois qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose de pire que de venir du futur.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elles viennent du futur ? demanda Malone

- Oui. Leur façon d'agir ressemble beaucoup à celle de… de Finn.

Une gêne dû s'installer entre eux parce qu'ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Véronica ne reprenne la parole.

- Si elles viennent du futur, pourquoi nous avoir mentit ? Nous avons eut quatre visiteurs une fois, vous vous souvenez du jeune garçon qui nous a laissé le freezebee ?

Moi et Kim nous forçâmes pour ne pas crier : OUI ! à l'entente de Tourist Season !

- Ça va de soi, fit Challenger

- Et bien, ils nous l'ont dit tout de suite eux ! Et ils étaient désorientés ! Mais elles, on dirait qu'elles savent déjà tout !

- Peut-être qu'elles viennent vraiment du futur et que ça fait vraiment deux mois qu'elles sont ici ?? supposa Malone

- Nous penserons à cela demain, soupira Véronica, Je suis épuisée !

Nous coursâmes nous coucher et finalement, la nuit nous emporta plus vite que nous ne l'aurions pensé, surtout avec tout ce que nous avions en tête !

Le lendemain matin, je fus encore une fois émerveillée par les miracles de la télévision, n'ayant aucuns signes sur moi n'ayant démontrés que j'avais dormi ! Kim se réveilla deux secondes après moi et quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur flottait, nous stoppâmes.

Les seules levées étaient Marguerite et Véronica et semblaient dans une conversation très sérieuse.

- Arrêtez Marguerite… soupira Véronica

- Non ! Ça suffit maintenant Véronica ! Il faut arrêtez de vous blâmer comme ça ! Vous vous faites souffrir.

Kim me tira vers l'arrière et nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre chambre. Elle me regarda avec des yeux qui me faisaient vraiment peur.

- Daphnée Dugas…. Je vais te tuer !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Si on est dans ton histoire je vais te…

- Mais non ! Ils parlent anglais !

- Tu les as lobotomi… lobom… Tu leur as lavé le cerveau !

- NON ! J'ai strictement rien dit ni pensé même !

- T'en es sûre ? me demanda-t-elle plus méfiante que jamais

- Aaaaah ! Oui !

- J'espère !

Nous regagnâmes subtilement la cuisine où Marguerite et Véronica avaient cessé les manifestations am… non non, la dispute. Mais malgré tout, Kim ne cessait de me jeter des regards de biais pour être sûre que je n'allais pas m'écrier soudainement : « Marguerite and Veronica deep in love ! ».

Elles finirent par remarquer la méfiance de Kim et mon exaspération et levèrent des yeux curieux vers nous. 

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Véronica

- Hum… rien, grommela Kim en me jetant un  regard suspect

En voyant son regard convaincu, je ne pu m'empêcher  d'éclater de rire. Elle me regarda surprise avant de m'imiter.

- Franchement ! m'exclamais-je

Véronica et Marguerite se questionnèrent du regard mais heureusement, ne semblèrent pas comprendre.

Cette journée-là, nous avions décidé, encore une fois, d'aller nous promener. En réalité, nous cherchions la tombe de Tom Layton, espérant trouver quelques indices sur le début de la 4e saison… elle était pratiquement introuvable !! Nous voulions surtout voir le point d'origine du Trion, l'espèce de Triangle géant où l'Ourobouros avait été détruit croyant que quelques éléments nous aideraient à reconstituer l'histoire, mais apparemment, c'était impossible ! 

Kim finit par soupirer.

- On trouvera jamais. 

- Pff. T'as raison, fis-je en m'assoyant sur une pierre

Kim ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

- DAPHNÉE !!

- Quoi ? fis-je en me relevant

- Tasse-toi !

Je me poussai sur le côté et regardai la pierre sur laquelle j'étais assise. C'était celle de Tom Layton ! 

- Oh Daphnée, je sais ce qu'est devenue Finn.

À côté de sa tombe, une deuxième s'alignait, celle d'Abigaïl… puis une troisième : celle de Finn.

- Aïeeuuh ! Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Vraiment ? C'est encore plus confus dans mon esprit !

- Véronica se culpabilise pour leur mort j'imagine…

- Tu crois qu'on est entre deux épisodes ou en plein dans un ?

- Je sais vr…

À ce moment, les voix de Marguerite et Roxton nous firent nous éloigner. Enfin, Kim s'éloigna pour mieux les espionner et je la suivis… tout de même curieuse !

Quand ils virent où ils étaient, Marguerite soupira.

- Cet endroit me déprime !

- Oui. Et on dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'on est ici, quelque chose de grave se produit.

- C'est le cas.

- Partons, avant que quelque chose n'arrive effectivement.

Marguerite acquiesça et tous deux s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque surgirent des bois, des hommes noirs visiblement très peu sympathique. 

- Oh pas encore eux ! grommela Roxton en levant son riffle, Dégagez !

L'un d'eux déclara quelque chose dans une langue étrange et Marguerite répliqua.  La remarque : « Pas encore eux ! » de Roxton m'avait étonnée. Je ne les avais jamais vus…

- Ils sont en colère, fit Marguerite

- J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi.

- Ils parlent de la reine…

- Véronica ?

- Non ! C'est encore la même histoire ! Bla bla bla, vous avez tuer notre reine, Abigaïl, bla bla bla, on va la venger !

- D'accord, partons !

Mais à ce moment, un des hommes se jeta sur Roxton, couteau levé et Kim fut effrayée.

- NON ! cria-t-elle en se jetant devant lui

- NON ! criais-je en la voyant faire

Trop tard ! Elle avait reçu le couteau en plein dans le bras et Roxton était en plein combat. Mais je me fichais bien de savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Kim venait de jouer les héroïnes au périple de sa vie et je capotais vraiment beaucoup !! Plus que si j'avais vu Danielle !

- KIM ! m'écriais-je en me penchant vers elle tandis que Marguerite essayait de voir si la blessure était grave, TU ES FOLLE OÙ QUOI !? SI TU NE MEURES PAS C'EST MOI QUI VAIS TE TUER !!

- Doucement, me dit Marguerite

- Daphnée, je ne…

- QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE À TES PARENTS HEIN ? Aaah, on a été aspirées dans le monde perdu et elle a été tuée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'…

- DAPHNÉE ! cria-t-elle en regardant Marguerite me dévisager

Et c'est là que je compris mon erreur. Je regardai les yeux troublés de Marguerite, qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Je fus alors effrayée. Si je me retrouvais toute seule, sans Kim, dans le monde perdu, l'endroit le plus dangereux où je n'avais jamais vécu avec cinq personnes irréelles…. AAAAH !!

Marguerite arriva pour poser une question mais un homme noir l'empoigna et bien qu'elle essayait de se débattre, ils l'emmenèrent…

- MARGUERITE ! hurla Roxton en se mettant à leur poursuite

En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement faite une crise cardiaque. Mais là, ces personnages de fiction me passaient mille pieds au dessus de la tête. Kim, qui était bien réelle, était à l'agonie et je ne savais pas comment rentrer chez moi !

- DAPHNÉE ! Ils ont emmené Marguerite !! dit-elle en me ramenant sur terre 

- Ne meure pas !

- Je n'ai même pas mal…

Elle s'assit, sous mes yeux étonnés et enleva le couteau de son bras. Il n'y eut pas une seule goutte de sang et sa plaie se referma par magie. Littéralement !

- Daphnée… ici, c'est nous qui ne sommes pas réelles !


	8. Tentative de sauvetage

Chapitre 8

Écrit par Kim

Je fixai Daphnée tandis qu'elle capitulait les mots insensés, mais pourtant vrais qui sortaient de ma bouche. Un moment plus tôt, j'avais réellement été touchée par la réaction de Daphnée lorsque je m'étais blessée! C'était assez éprouvant de voir un visage qui exprimait le peur, l'étonnement, la tristesse et la colère en même temps! 

-Alors tu n'es pas en train de mourir! s"écria-t-elle. 

-Non... et Daphnée... même si j'aurais vraiment été blessé... On ne meure pas d'un couteau dans le bras, rassurai-je en me relevant sous les yeux septique de la jeune fille. 

-Que fais-tu des hémorragies hein? Mais t'as vraiment rien? demanda-t-elle bizarrement.

-Absolument rien, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle semblait tout à coup avoir un drôle d'air... 

-T'es certaine?

-Heu... oui... me méfiai-je voyant une lueur malicieuse danser dans ses yeux pers.

-Dans ce cas... JE VAIS TE TUER!!! 

-AHH!!! criai-je, m'élançant dans la jungle, Daphnée à mes trousses!

En courant, j'eus du mal à avancer rapidement tellement je riais pendant qu'elle me lança:

-Tu te prends pour qui Kim Laporte!!! Te jeter devant Roxton pour le sauver! T'ES PAS WONDER WOMEN! 

Je pouffai de rire et à bout de souffle, je m'arrêtai pour faire face à Daphnée qui prenait un air de mère qui gronde son enfant! Je levai donc mes mains en signe de trêve. 

-Ça va, ça va... t'as raison, la prochaine fois je ne jouerai plus à l'héroïne! Mais... 

-Nous sommes invincibles, continua-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle aurait aimé tenter faire dans le monde perdu étant certaine de ne pas mourir! 

Soudainement, je réalisai où nous étions, pourquoi et comment! Mon visage blême, Daphnée sut à quoi je pensais avant même que je cris telle une hystérique:

-Ils ont enlevé MARGUERITE!!!

Je fit un tour sur moi-même voulant me situer, trouver des traces, n'importe quoi pour partir à la rescousse de la brunette! Je songeai alors à Roxton qui s'était précipité vers les kidnappeurs oubliant complètement que nous étions là! Je souris à cette pensée et je trouvai le moyen de tourner ça au romantisme! Enfin... je levai la tête vers Daphnée qui elle aussi semblait chercher un moyen de trouver l'endroit où ils avaient amené Marguerite. 

-Oh my god... Kim, on est vraiment en train de vivre une vraie journée dans le monde perdu... 

Toi qui se fait presque tuer, Marguerite qui se fait enlever, Roxton qui part la sauvé!

-Mouais! Sauf qu'il faut la retrouver aussi! 

-Oui... Je te suis! se moqua-t-elle. 

-Bon... j'avoue que je ne sais pas dans quelle direction aller... 

J'essayai de ne pas trop penser à ce que pouvait subir Marguerite et je scrutai les "lieu". Nous ne devions pas être très loin de la Tree House! Mon esprit ne voulait rien entendre... il n'y avait que les mot: DANGER, Marguerite, Roxton, qui résonnait dans ma tête! Mais certaines autres choses me tracassait avant même que la nouvelle tribu kidnappe la jeune femme. J'aurais bien aimé savoir qui étaient ces nouveaux tueur, pourquoi Finn était morte, comment Abigaïl avait trouvé elle aussi la mort... Daphnée sembla lire dans mes pensées.

-Je ne comprend pas plus que toi ce qui s'est passé, mais je croix bien que nous sommes vers la moitié de la saison 4... sinon ils ne seraient pas aussi loin... 

-T'as raison, avouai-je. 

-Écoute, retrouvons Marguerite, ensuite nous nous poserons des questions, dit sagement Daphnée. 

-D'accord avec toi!

Nous nous mîmes en marche et toutes les deux nous songeâmes au mystères qui nous entouraient. Nous avions beau connaître leur passé, mais nous ne savions pas certaine chose qui nous aurait été très importante de connaître! Quelques minutes plus tard, Daphnée s'empara de mon poignet pour me faire stopper. 

-Tu entends! souffla-t-elle.

Je tendis l'oreille et des ricanements ainsi que des paroles étrangères résonnèrent près de nous. Ce fut en avançant un peu, que nous pûmes distinguer une route menant à un village! Je savais que nous aurions du aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Challenger, Véronica et Malone, mais cette fois... c'était notre aventure! 

-On fait quoi? demandai-je embêtée.

-Aucune idée... mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous ne risquons rien!

-Tu penses? Si on se fait trancher la tête, elle va recoller d'après toi? 

-AH! Je ne sais pas...

Nous avançâmes encore un peu plus près et je vis nettement Roxton attaché à un tronc d'arbre ne pouvant bouger! Marguerite elle, n'était pas en vue! 

-J'ai un plan! s'écria Daphnée prête à se lancer au combat!

-Lequel?

-Vas détacher Roxton, je sais où est Marguerite! 

-Vraiment!

-Oui, dans la hutte là-bas... évident, c'est la seule guettée par des hommes! 

-Wouah! Astucieux!

-Heu... pas vraiment, il faut juste un peu d'intelligence, dit-elle innocemment. 

Lorsque mon cerveau eut discerné l'allusion à ma faible intelligence, je me défendis:

-Eh!!!

Daphnée sourit et déclara:

-Bon allons-y!

Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, nous nous séparâmes. Je me faufilai entre les herbes longues et les arbres pour atteindre Roxton sans être vu. J'aperçu Daphnée qui se faufila rapidement derrière la fameuse hutte où Marguerite était selon elle emprisonnée. Ensuite, j'arrivai lentement à la hauteur du chasseur qui était presque parvenu à défaire ses liens. Je l'aidai et il fit mine de ne pas m'avoir vu afin de ne pas éveillé les soupçons des hommes de la tribu. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne n'allait le voir, il me rejoignit un peu plus loin. Il me scruta un moment avant de me dire:

-Merci... tu n'avais pas de blessure? 

-Hum... non... 

Ah! Je n'étais visiblement pas une bonne menteuse, car il me fit un de ses froncements de sourcils septique! Il ne s'attarda pas plus à mon cas, car il décréta:

-Reste tranquillement ici, c'est dangereux, je vais chercher Marguerite!

-Mais, bredouillai-je un peu frustré de ne pouvoir le suivre.

-Pas de mais! Où est ton amie? questionna-t-il remarquant que Daphnée n'était pas avec moi.

-Elle est allée secourir Marguerite, dis-je avec une pointe de fierté en retenant mon foutu rire qui ne cessait d'éclater depuis quelques jours! 

-Quoi!

-Heu... vous avez bien comprit je pense. 

-Bon... espère seulement qu'elle ne soit pas entre leur main! 

Je dégluti et regardai Roxton avec des yeux suppliants. 

-Je veux venir aussi s'il vous plait... 

-Dans ce cas, reste bien derrière moi et ne fait pas de bruit, répondit-il.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, maugréai-je parlant pour moi-même. 

Je le suivis entre plusieurs huttes et chaque fois il s'arrêtait pour jeter de fréquent coup d'oeil de gauche à droite. Finalement, je vis Daphnée et me retint pour ne pas l'interpeller. Elle restait dos à la petite tente de paille, comme si elle hésitait avant d'entrer entre les brindilles... Arrivés à sa hauteur, elle nous fit signe de ne pas parler fort, surtout lorsque je demandai:

-Tu n'as pas libéré Marguerite?

-Chut... parle moins fort, m'ordonna-t-elle, il y a des hommes à l'intérieur je croix... 

Roxton approuva d'un signe de tête et je me sentis ridicule, accroupie sur mes genoux au sol, pas du tout à l'abri des passants. Par chance, il n'y en avait aucun. Nous tendîmes l'oreille et en effet une voix rauque parvint jusqu'à nous. 

-Notre reine est morte par votre faute! 

-Si votre reine vivait avec vous franchement, elle n'avait pas bon goût, rétorqua sèchement 

Marguerite gagnant du temps! 

-Taisez-vous, âme impure! Elle était la reine de chaque tribu du plateau, et à cause de vous elle ne règne plus du tout! Vous méritez le pire des châtiments! 

-C'était un accident, soupira la brunette visiblement lasse. 

-Nous ferons votre jugement demain à l'aube!

-Un jugement, ironisa-t-elle, vous êtes assez évolué pour faire des lois!?! 

Je pouffai de rire et Daphnée eut la même réaction. Pas que la remarque fut drôle, non..., seulement c'était bien dans les habitudes de Marguerite d'être aussi audacieuse même quand elle était en danger! Roxton nous fusilla du regard. Il semblait légèrement tendu. Il y avait sans doute deux raison à cela. Un: il aurait aimé que nous ne soyons pas là pour entendre la conversation qui avait lieu, Deux: il commençait à paniquer parce que Marguerite n'était pas devant lui! 

L'homme dans la hutte rugit et sortit. 

-Bon, puisque vous êtes là, entrez et détachez Marguerite, vous êtes les seules à pouvoir passer sans faire trop de dommages sous la hutte. 

Daphnée et moi affichâmes un sourire, puis nous nous insinuâmes à l'intérieur. C'était plus spacieux que je ne l'aurais cru! Marguerite avait les mains et les pieds liés. Elle nous aperçu et chuchota:

-Où est Roxton?

Mes yeux s'emplirent encore d'étoiles. Sa première inquiétude était son beau Lord! Daphnée répondit pour détourné l'attention de Marguerite à mon égard! 

-Il attend que nous vous détachions...

-Qu'attendez-vous! 

Nous nous dépêchâmes à couper les cordes solidement attachés avec chacun un couteau que nous avions à notre cheville. Ben quoi? Nous étions dans le monde perdu! Marguerite frotta ses poignets et fixa mon épaule:

-Je croyais que tu étais blessé... ou peut-être même agonie! remarqua-t-elle soudainement. 

-Je... heu... 

-Je ne veux rien savoir pour le moment, mais une fois à la Tree House, je veux des explications! 

Surtout à propos de ce que tu as dis dans la jungle Daphnée. 

Celle-ci me regarda du coin de l'oeil et sourit légèrement paralysée. Je me souvins alors l'allusion qu'elle avait fait à propos de ma mère! Oula! Ça s'annonçait pas très bien pour nous! Sans mots, nous sortîmes par où nous étions entrer. Nous sourîmes lorsque Roxton sembla s'assurer que Marguerite n'avait rien de casser. Il se retint visiblement de ne pas la touché, mais il demanda:

-Tu n'as rien?

-Ça va? questionna-t-elle aussitôt en même temps que lui. 

Voilà! J'étais encore partie dans mon petit monde! Daphnée secoua une main devant mes yeux en souriant. Je le faisais un peu par exprès, mais bon... Lorsque les deux adultes se tournèrent vers nous, nous fîmes semblant de ne rien avoir perçu dans leur actes... 

-Venez, allons-nous en! décida Marguerite.

Ils nous firent passer en avant et lorsque nous sortîmes du village, j'émis un soupir de soulagement. J'aurais vraiment cru qu'il y aurait eu plus d'action. Bah... au fond je ne m'en plaignais pas! Nous avions eu notre part d'émotion pour la journée! Marguerite et Roxton restèrent silencieux et la brunette nous regardait de manière à vouloir discerner "nos secrets" Une fois que je me fus assuré qu'ils étaient largement devant nous pour que je puisse parler à Daphnée sans être entendu, je soufflai:

-Que va-t-on faire?

Elle haussa les épaules, puis me regarda.

-Je ne sais pas... dire que nous sommes du futur est plausible, mais vont-ils croire aussi que nous ne sommes pas réelles? Nos arguments ne peuvent plus être fondés à moins de dire la vérité... Ce qui est hors de question!

-C'est vrai, pour le moment, il n'y a que Marguerite qui veut tout savoir... Roxton a probablement des doutes à cause d'elle, sinon et bien les autres pensent tout simplement que nous venons vraiment d'une expédition...

-Ouais... ah, quel dilemme! 

-Mais c'est fou lorsqu'on y pense... pas réelle!

-Je n'aime mieux pas y penser, fit-elle légèrement traumatisée. 

Nous fûmes interrompu par la bande de sauvage dont nous venions à peine de nous échapper! Décidément ce n'était pas notre jour! J'avais presque oublié que les aventuriers avaient des armes à feu! Ils tirèrent sans remord dans la poitrine de trois hommes, mais un s'empara de Daphnée par derrière. Celle-ci se débâti, donnant des coups de pieds, puis je me jetai sur l'homme pour l'aider sans grand résultat! 

-Fou moi la paix! cria Daphnée

-Lâchez-là!!! m'écria-je

Je me fis retirer par un de ses coéquipiers, mais celui-ci tomba au sol lorsque Marguerite tira dans le dos de l'homme. Finalement, tout se passa en un éclaire! Des guerriers semblant venir de nulle part vinrent contre nous! L'un s'empara de Daphnée et le second de Marguerite. Leurs longues épées me fis reculer d'un pas. J'étais pourtant invincible, mais même Daphnée s'osait pas bouger se faisant menacer par une lame sous la gorge. 

-Fichez le camp, rugit l'un des guerriers au long cheveux blond à l'adresse des sauvages. 

Les quelques uns qui restaient s'évaporèrent dans la nature tandis que les guerriers ne bougeaient pas. Moi et Roxton étions au milieu de la troupe, Marguerite et Daphnée menacée! Honnêtement, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise du tout! J'aurais très bien pu me passer de cette mésaventure! J'avais aussi peut-être un peu peur de ce qui allait arriver! Je sursautai lorsque le beau blond grogna encore:

-Dites à la princesse que nous voulons s'entretenir avec elle... nous les prenons en otage...

-Quoi!!! m'exclamai-je en même temps que John. 

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! paniquai-je.

-Bien sûr que si, aboya le blond, et nous avons quelques compte à régler avec Morrigan...

-Je ne m'appel pas Morrigan, répliqua Marguerite. 

Sur ces mots ils tournèrent les talons et Daphnée ne parlait pas, sûrement surpasser par les événements. Je la vis s'éloigner et Roxton me tint par le bras, avec peu de volonté car il semblait lui aussi vouloir partir à leur trousse! 

-Eh! qu'est-ce que vous faites! Laissez-moi! J'ai rien fait moi! récria Daphnée soudainement. 

-DAPHNÉE!!! criai-je, lâche moi! me fâchai-je à l'adresse du chasseur. 

Roxton faillit bien le faire à voir la façon dont je me débattais! J'en avais assez de tous ses fous qui s'amusaient à vouloir mettre les gens en danger! Et DAPHNÉE! Ils l'emportaient, puis Roxton se bornait à me retenir! On ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas être séparés dans le monde perdu! Qu'allais-je faire moi pour rire ? Conspiré? et mentir correctement le temps qu'elle ne serait pas avec moi! Je savais qu'on irait la secourir ainsi que Marguerite, mais lorsque Roxton m'ordonna doucement:

-Viens, nous savons où ils les amènent, nous allons chercher Véronica, Malone et Challenger...

je ramenai rageusement mon bras contre mon corps.

-J'arrive pas à croire que pendant plus de trois ans vous avez survécu à l'inquiétude de voir l'autre se faire prendre! J'en ai vraiment assez!!!

Je me fichais bien moi de retourner à la Tree House! Je voulais pendant un moment retourner chez Daphnée et regarder les épisodes du monde perdu de loin! Je savais que Roxton me regardai avec l'air de rien comprendre! Oui... c'est vrai comment avais-je su qu'ils étaient dans le monde perdu depuis plus de trois ans! Je ne parlai pas, je ne m'intéressai à rien, pas même au magnifique chute d'eau que nous traversâmes pour prendre un raccourcit...


	9. Sauvetage réussi !

Chapitre 9.

Première partie par Daphnée 

Le grand bonhomme qui m'avait pris par la taille ne semblait même pas forcer une miette pour me tenir dans les airs. J'avais beau donner des coups de pieds et des coups de poings, il ne semblait même pas broncher d'un coup. J'entendais Marguerite crier des insultes aux hommes bizarres, mais ils ne répondaient même pas.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef de tous, et qui était sûrement le plus horrible, la regarda du coin de l'½il en grognant et je le vis sortir lentement son couteau.

- HÉ ! Face de crapaud gluant !! m'écriais-je pour détourner son attention

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il frustré

- Oui, c'est à toi que je parle ! Tu vas dire à ton bonhomme de me libérer !

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu sauras que les enfants ne me font pas peur.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant !!

- Ouais. On avance plus vite ! cria-t-il à ses hommes

Je grommelai intérieurement. L'homme en arrière de moi me forçait parfois à courir pour les suivre mais quand je m'arrêtais, boudeuse, il me levait à trois centimètres du sol et avançait tout aussi facilement. Marguerite avait cessé de crier des insultes, elle avait dû voir le couteau elle aussi.

Mais je repensais à Kim. Je l'avais entendu crier après Roxton quand je m'étais éloignée ! Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, je crois que j'aurais ris !! Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer Kim crier après Roxton. je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouvé ici non plus, mais bon ! Mais j'étais tout de même très touchée de son intention. sauf qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver alors je lui faisait confiance, elle ne ferait pas de niaiseries. enfin, du moins je l'espérais !

Nous finîmes par arriver au village et nous fûmes, une fois de plus pour Marguerite, enfermées dans une tente avec le chef qui grommelait.

- La princesse arrivera demain et elle deviendra reine.

- Ouais et bien, je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera ! fit Marguerite

- Elle n'aura pas le choix ! Elle n'avait qu'à protéger sa mère !

- C'est ce qu'elle a fait !

- Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit amie avec Morrigan, celle qui a tué la reine !

- Je ne l'ai pas tué !

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à leur dispute et ça me frustrait. Marguerite était accusée de meurtre ? intéressant. mais totalement faux, j'en était convaincue ! Pas de celui d'Abigaïl du moins.

- Taisez-vous ! hurla l'homme, Demain vous serez condamnée !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors ? demandais-je totalement calme, Je n'ai tué personne. 

Il sembla bouché quelques instants et ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Je croisai les bras en attendant une réponse, agacée. 

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de force ! cria-t-il, Vous êtes l'otage !

- Ouais et bien, elle aurait amplement suffit d'otage, sans offense, fis-je en me tournant vers Marguerite

- Tous les amis de Morrigan doivent mourir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis de son côté hein ?

- Vous êtes venue la libérer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'était pour son bien ?

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! 

Et sur ce il sortit de la pièce. Je m'assit en indien sur le sol et je soupirai.

- Manquais plus que ça. 

Marguerite était fâchée elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire. 

- Calmez-vous, fis-je, Roxton va aller chercher les trois autres et va les ramener, il va y avoir une bataille et vous allez tous rentrer à la maison sains et saufs. Enfin, vous êtes sûre de vivre, Roxton aussi, Véronica et Malone probablement et Challenger aussi.

- Et comment peux-tu avoir une telle certitude ? me demanda-t-elle visiblement agacée

« Les producteurs ne vous tueront jamais ! Même s'ils ont tués Finn, elle a due être créée pour ça au départ, pour un drame. »

- C'est toujours ce qui arrive, non ?

- Non. Sumerlee a disparu ainsi.

- Finn et Abigaïl alors ? Comment sont-elles mortes ?

Marguerite me dévisagea.

- Comment les connais-tu ?

J'haussai les épaules. Si j'étais pour ne pas avoir de réponse, elle n'en aurait pas non plus ! Surtout que j'étais fâchée et que je me demandais où en était Kim. Marguerite soupira et elle s'assit sur le sol à son tour.

- Il y a quelques mois, il y a eu un cataclysme sur le plateau qui a poussé Abigaïl à revenir au Tree House, aider Véronica à sauver le monde perdu. Elles ont réussi, avec l'aide de Morrigan, à tous nous ramener là où nous étions censés être. Mais Abigaïl avait été gravement blessée et elle est morte quelques jours après.

- Blessée par qui ou quoi ?

Le visage de Marguerite s'assombrit et elle ne répondit pas.

- Mais Morrigan ? Ce n'est pas vous ? continuais-je en essayant de comprendre

- Non, fit-elle en riant légèrement, selon les druides, je suis sa réincarnation et au moment du cataclysme, nous avions échangé de place et quand tout c'est calmé, nous sommes revenues à notre place.

- Mais alors, pourquoi accusent-ils Morrigan de la mort d'Abigaïl ?

Marguerite ne répondit pas plus et je me tu. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire alors, pas la peine d'insister.

- Et Finn ?

- Elle n'a pas été ramenée à temps.

Je grimaçai.

- Et toi ? me demanda-t-elle, Comment Kim et toi connaissez l'existence de Finn et Abigaïl ?

- Nous savons ce qui s'est passé avant le cataclysme, en effet, nous savons beaucoup de chose. Disons juste qu'on a été coupée de ce monde avant le cataclysme.

En disant cette phrase, tout devint plus clair. Le monde perdu devait être un monde parallèle, un monde indépendant du nôtre parce qu'il avait continué par lui-même sans que la saison 4 soit vraiment créée. 

Quelque chose dans ma poche attira mon attention. Une émeraude. Celle que j'avais gardée de la grotte Zanga. Marguerite la regarda un instant avec attention puis détourna son regard.

- On pourrait tenter de s'échapper ? proposais-je sans grande conviction

- Non. J'ai trop de questions. Kim était blessée. Tu as dit exactement : « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ta mère ? On a été aspirées dans le monde perdu et elle en est morte ! ». Aspirée ? Et je croyais que vos parents étaient morts.

Je souris. Tandis qu'elle m'avait posé ses questions, j'avais pensé à la grotte dans laquelle Roxton et elle avaient été emprisonnés. moi aussi, j'avais une question très intéressante à poser !

- C'est très compliqué et je ne vous le dirai pas. Vous aussi, vous avez des tonnes de secrets !

- Argh ! Toutes les deux vous parlez comme si vous nous connaissiez mieux que nous-même ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ce que j'ai à dire, vous ne voulez pas l'entendre ! m'écriai-je en me levant aussi

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

J'avais déjà vu Marguerite fâchée à la télévision, mais en vrai, c'était terrifiant. Kim avait raison, on avait l'impression qu'elle allait nous dire qu'elle pouvait nous tuer dans notre sommeil ! Je du avoir l'air vraiment impressionnée parce que son expression changea radicalement. Elle avait l'air légèrement amusée.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Non ! fis-je en éclatant de rire

- Alors répond à une seule question. Comment Kim a-t-elle fait pour guérir aussi vite ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Depuis qu'on est dans le monde perdu, on ne saigne jamais et c'est à peine si on ressent la douleur.

- Et bien ! Ce serait pratique si j'avais ce don moi aussi.

- On peut tenter une évasion maintenant ? fis-je soudainement assoiffée d'aventure

- Comment ? Le garde bloque l'entrée.

- On passe par derrière, fis-je en empoignant le couteau que j'avais dans ma botte

Elle fixa le couteau et secoua la tête.

- Tu as trop regardé Véronica faire, bon allons-y.

- Avant, j'ai une question.

- Encore ? s'exaspéra-t-elle

- Oui.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais oser.

- Que s'est-il réellement passé dans cette grotte !?

J'avais osé. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés, outrés puis finalement, légèrement amusés et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

- Mon dieu ! Comment oses-tu poser une telle question ?! Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais de là où je viens, les gens ne sont pas aussi insolents !

- Je ne suis pas insolente ! fis-je en me retenant de rire, Et je dois savoir !

- Tu dois savoir ! Ah oui et pourquoi ? ironisa-t-elle

J'essayai d'avoir l'air innocente mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle empoigna le couteau et se tourna vers le derrière de la tente et fit une ouverture assez grande pour nous laisser passer. 

- Allez, avant que je ne me fâche, dit-elle 

- On fait quoi, si les autres arrivent et que nous on est parties ?

- On va les croiser en route, ça n'arrivera pas.

Nous sortîmes subtilement et nous avançâmes lentement vers la forêt. Au moment où nous allions rattraper notre liberté, un des hommes nous aperçu. 

- Elles s'échappent !

- Oh, pas encore ! s'écria Marguerite, Courrons !

Nous partîmes à courir, les hommes à notre poursuite. J'essayais bien de la suivre, mais ça se voyait qu'elle avait vécu plus de trois ans dans ce monde ! À chaque tournant, je fonçais presque dans un arbre. Elle fut obligée de prendre mon bras.

- Attention ! me dit-elle au moment j'allais tomber dans une mare d'eau

Malheureusement pour nous, nous fûmes rattrapées encore une fois.

- Vous m'énervez ! s'écria le chef en sortant une dague

Il balança sa lame sur mon visage et je ressentit un léger picotement. Je fus aveuglée d'un oeil un moment avant de le regarder et de le voir terrorisé. Marguerite semblait autant frappée que lui. 

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il

- Votre pire cauchemar ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre

C'est dans un moment comme celui-là que j'aurais dû être avec Kim pour éclater de rire. mais rire seule de ma propre blague n'était pas très brillant. Quoi que l'homme en avant de moi ne semblait pas très rassuré. 

Marguerite quant-à-elle, semblait sur le bord de rire, ne me prenant pas du tout au sérieux. Je la regardai et lui dis-je en français :

- Je devrais être insultée ! Eux ils ont peur !

Elle éclata de rire et nous fûmes encore ramenées au camp, mais cette fois, on nous attacha les poignets et les chevilles. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était rester assise comme une idiote.

- Nos tentatives ont toutes échouées mais c'est la première fois que je ris en tant qu'otage.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Je ne le ferai pas !

- De là d'où je viens, le silence peut être beaucoup plus explicite qu'une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? me demanda-t-elle

Je souris et je secouai la tête.

- En parlant, l'autre jour tu as dit à Kim que tu promettais de ne plus parler de Roxton à Véronica. qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Euuh. vous avez dû mal entendre. 

- Non, j'ai très bien compris.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, feignant l'innocence.

- Et bien, vous devriez pas vous inquiétez, Roxton est fou de vous.

Elle ne riposta pas et sourit en regardant ailleurs.

- AH ! Vous l'avouez !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais.

- Ah, ce que vous êtes bornée.

- Comment ça ?!

- Vous ne l'avouerez jamais, à ce train-là.

- Avouez quoi ?

- Et puis tout le monde le sait bien, suffit de vous jetez un coup d'½il pour comprendre.

- Arrête ! fit-elle en éclatant de rire

Je souris de la voir rire ainsi. Elle avait énormément changé. Quand elle cessa je repris un air sérieux.

- Je suis très sérieuse pourtant. Ils vous ont enlevée et Kim avait un couteau dans le bras. Mais Roxton, il est partit en courant, abandonnant tout, pour vous.

- Je sais.

Comment ça elle savait !? Je faillis me frapper le crâne de désespoir !! J'avais sûrement manqué une moitié de saison plus que passionnante !! 

Hum. dans mon monde ça semblait normal de penser une telle chose, mais ici, je devais avoir l'air d'une colporteuse de potins !!

« KIM ! pensais-je, Où es-tu nom de Dieu ! Toi au moins, tu aurais plein d'hypothèse à émettre. et moi, je suis là et je la laisse parler hein ?? Pfff. »

_Deuxième partie par Kim_

Pour la millième fois je regardai hors de la Tree House, attendant Malone, Véronica et Challenger qui avaient préparé leur armes. Roxton était tout aussi impatient que moi de partir sauver Daphnée et Marguerite. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'impatientait le plus. Le fait d'être toute seule ou d'avoir été couper de là où il y avait de l'aventure! C'était assez amusant, moi et Daphnée, quoi que nous fassions nous étions invincible! C'est en partie pour cela que j'avais cessé de lancer des regards furibonds à Roxton!

-Ah la chanceuse, murmurai-je à voix haute sans réfléchir.

-Quoi? Questionna Roxton.

-Ah. heu rien! 

-Qui est chanceuse? Insista-t-il.

-Daphnée, dis-je avec un haussement de sourcil. 

-Pourquoi? D'être emprisonnée? 

-Non. d'être avec Marguerite, souris-je.

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

-Pour rien.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire: «Ah Daphnée se retrouve seule avec Marguerite, elle pourra lui soutirer la fameuse question de la pause publicitaire dans Trapped!» 

-J'ai une question, déclara le chasseur me prenant un peu au dépourvu.

-Laquelle? Hésitai-je.

-J'ai entendu Marguerite vous parlez dans la tente lorsque nous avons tenté de la sauver, vous semblez, toi et Daphnée, beaucoup la connaître pour qu'elle paraisse aussi familière avec vous deux!

Ouf! C'était seulement ça! Soupirai-je intérieurement. 

-Ah non! Nous ne la connaissons pas plus que vous. je veux dire autant que vous, ou bien. hum! 

-Je ne dis pas que tu l'as connais mieux que moi, remarqua Roxton.

-Non, mais c'est le cas. répondis-je sans réfléchir.

-Vraiment?  Prouve-le moi!

Ah! C'était un défi! Je relevais toujours les défis! Dommage que Daphnée ne soit pas là! Bien que celui-là était trop facile et s'en n'était peut-être pas un!

-En un mot je peux résumé sa vie! Dis-je sérieusement sachant que je m'aventurais sur un terrain dangereux! 

-Je t'écoute.

-ParsifalMissSmithetBaronessVonHelfing! Dis-je en une respiration. 

-Comment sais-tu.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à répondre plus clairement que Véronica et Malone vinrent nous rejoindre. Challenger devait rester pour surveiller la Tree House. 

-Bon allons-y! 

-Enfin! M'exclamai-je allant dans l'élévateur évitant le regard de Roxton.

Comme nous marchions dans la jungle vers le campement des hommes, je trouvai le temps de demander :

-Pourquoi ils en veulent à Marguerite?

Roxton et Malone se tournèrent vers moi sans répondre. Le chasseur toujours sous le choc de ma « révélation » me détailla comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Ce fut Véronica qui s'en chargea.

-Certaines chose se sont produites et Marguerite s'est fait prendre pour une grande prêtresse qui a « blessé » ma mère lors d'un cataclysme.  

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre tout à fait. Je savais qu'elle parlait de Morrigan, mais ce n'était pas clair. Pourvu que Daphnée en ait plus long à me dire, songeai-je. Je marchai encore pendant une bonne demi-heure à suivre les explorateurs et finalement nous arrivâmes au village. Visiblement, ils avaient établit un plan, car Véronica avança sur le chemin du village et Malone et Roxton restèrent cachés avec moi derrière les buissons. Je commençais à prendre l'habitude! Je regardai Véronica s'avancer mine de rien vers les hommes du village et je l'entendis dire :

-Me voilà. nous avons certaines choses à régler! 

Le kidnappeur de Daphnée se posa devant la princesse. 

-En effet! Nous exigeons votre règne! 

-De quel droit?

-Vous êtes la fille d'Abigail, c'est ainsi! Qui plus est, elle n'est plus là.

Véronica fit une pause puisque je ne l'entendis pas pendant un bon 30 secondes. Ensuite elle reprit :

-Ma mère régnait sur Avalon, alors en tant que « reine » je vous ordonne de me laisser tranquille!

-C'est à notre tour! Souffla Roxton à Malone. 

-Et moi! M'écriai-je. 

-Tu restes ici.

-Ah bien sûr, maugréai-je. 

Cette fois, je ne ripostai pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tout gâcher sous prétexte que je voulais me retrouver au c½ur de l'action! Dix minutes passèrent. Vingt. et trente. Je n'entendais plus Véronica parler et je m'allongeai en soupirant. Quelle ennuie! Soudainement, je vis la tête de Daphnée au-dessus de moi!

-Kim!

-AH! Daphnée! 

Je m'accroupi en petit bonhomme et souris. 

-Tu vas bien? Demandai-je.

-Mais oui! 

-Où sont les autres?

-Ils sont derrière, ils devaient faire un signe subtile à Véronica.

-Alors??? Je veux tout savoir! Tu étais seule avec Marguerite! Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit? Raconte!

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux.

-Je lui ai demandé.

-Quoi?

-Ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans Trapped! 

-T'as osé?

-Oui, ria-t-elle. 

-AHH! Et elle a dit quoi?

-Rien, soupira-t-elle. 

-Oh. 

-Décevant, mais je te jure ça se voyait dans ses yeux ce que tu voulais savoir! 

Je faillis jeter un rire diabolique! 

-Ensuite? Elle t'a dit pourquoi les hommes voulaient la tuer et parler à Véronica?

-Oui, une histoire louche à propos d'un cataclysme! 

Elle me raconta en bref ce que Marguerite lui avait dit et je fis mine de réfléchir. Si Marguerite avait échangé de place avec Morrigan alors.

-Marguerite aurait tuer Abigail! M'exclamai-je.

-Non!

-Je suis sûre que oui. Par accident sûrement. sinon comment expliquer le fait qu'ils recherchent Morrigan, mais prennent sa réincarnation qui avait prit la place de la vraie lors du cataclysme! 

-Heu. répète ça plus lentement, ria-t-elle. 

-Bon comprit, on leur demandera et s'ils refusent de nous expliquer on les menace!

-Menacer qui? Demanda Marguerite qui vint se cacher avec nous!

Décidément, c'était la cachette du siècle! 

-Les hommes du village s'ils veulent s'en prendre à nous! Répondit rapidement Daphnée.

Roxton et Malone arrivèrent forçant Marguerite à détourner son regard de nous. Enfin! Tout le monde était sain et sauf. J'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver à la Tree House tranquille, à interroger les explorateurs sur tous ces mystères! 

-Allons-nous en!

-Véronica? Questionna Malone et Daphnée. 

-Elle va revenir, elle doit régler certaine chose avec les hommes du village, le temps qu'elle fasse tout ça aucun d'eux n'aura remarqué notre départ, déclara Marguerite. 

Je fronçai les sourcils! Rien ne s'éclairait dans mon esprit! Cette histoire de règne m'embêtais! Je me contentai d'avancer au côté de Daphnée, laissant comme toujours les autres prendre de l'avance. Nous n'avions pas eu de réponse à nos questions puisque Véronica avait décidé de parler seule aux hommes du village. Mais je me promis de passer Marguerite ou Roxton à mon interrogatoire. 

-Daphnée? Marguerite ne t'as pas trop posé de question? Demandai-je m'assurant que lady Krux était assez loin pour ne rien entendre. 

-Non, mais j'ai pas eu le choix de lui dire qu'on les connaissait beaucoup et qu'on venait en quelque sorte du futur. 

-Ah d'accord. J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Marguerite et Roxton si je leur disais que je les ai vu danser dans l'épisode Secret!

-Parle moins fort! Chuchota-t-elle en riant, et toi pendant mon absence?

-Roxton m'a fait parler, mais c'était plus fort que moi, avouai-je.

-Comment!?!

-Chut!

-Pardon, alors?

-Bien j'ai résumé la vie de Marguerite parce qu'il m'a mise au défi! Rien de trop révélateur. Parsifal, Miss Smith et Baroness Von Helfing.

-Rien de trop révélateur hein? Sourit-elle. 

Nous avançâmes encore quelques minutes, puis nous arrivâmes à la Tree House où Malone alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre probablement fâché de ne pas avoir ramener Véronica avec lui! Challenger nous salua gentiment et se retira dans son laboratoire. 

-Woaa! C'est son sanctuaire! S'exclama Daphnée faisant allusion au labo de George. 

-Oui, admit Roxton, il y passe la moitié de son temps! 

-Il y passe ses journées, rectifia Marguerite, à inventer de nouvelles expériences.

Roxton et Marguerite se jetèrent un regard et j'eus l'impression que nous les dérangions! Comme s'ils voulaient se retrouver un peu seuls. Bah, tant pis! En effet, l'expression du visage de Roxton le trahit lorsqu'il déclara :

-Je vais aller me reposer.

Cette phrase, moi, je la décortiquais bien : « Marguerite, il faut qu'on se retrouve un peu seuls, j'ai à te parler. » Lorsqu'il fut à l'étage Daphnée me lança un regard complice et nous prîmes une place devant Marguerite à la table de la Tree House. 

-Nous avons des questions, dit Daphnée.

-Tu n'en a pas assez poser? Railla Marguerite à l'avis de la jeune fille. 

-Non, se borna-t-elle. 

-Deux seulement, soupira Marguerite, et je vais aller à l'étage.

-Pour rejoindre Roxton? Demandai-je stupidement, mon attrait pour Marguerite et Roxton ayant prit le dessus. 

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il toi? Répondit-elle d'un air amusé. 

Daphnée me donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table et je repris mon sérieux. Si Marguerite avait été plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué que j'avais posé une question et qu'elle nous en avait accordé que deux! Enfin, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer car elle attendit.

-Vas-y, dis-je à Daphnée.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion et questionna :

-Que s'est-il vraiment passé lors du cataclysme?

Ça c'était la question fatidique à laquelle nous n'avions pas encore de réponse! Et Marguerite ne pouvait pas nous l'interdire!

La jeune femme soupira.

-Comme vous semblez le savoir, il y a eu un orage et comme je l'ai dit à Daphnée Abigail est venu aider Véronica à sauver le plateau. Seulement, pour faire valoir l'entité de ses pouvoirs, Abigail avait besoin de l'aide de Morrigan, une sorcière ou prêtresse sous laquelle je serais la réincarnation. Lorsque j'étais sous les druides qui me menaçaient avec un couteau, j'ai été soudainement transporté dans la Tree House, là où Morrigan aurait du être. Je suppose qu'elle a prit ma place dans la caverne des druides. Quand j'ai prit sa place, je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai aidé Abigail et Véronica à calmer le cataclysme. Je n'ai que des souvenirs vagues, mais en les aidant j'ai probablement épuisé l'énergie de la mère de Véronica et lorsque ça s'est arrêter, elle était blessée presque à l'article de la mort et moi debout. C'est tout ce que je peux répondre! 

Moi et Daphnée avions bu ses paroles. Marguerite, elle-même ne savait pas réellement ce qui s'était produit. Je doutais fort que Véronica le sache! Bon c'était maintenant à mon tours. Ce point là éclaircie, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien demander d'important? Les autres questions étaient plutôt destinées à Véronica! Alors mine de rien, je souris et questionnai-je :

-Depuis l'orage, vous et Roxton vous en êtes rendu où?

-Hein? Demanda-t-elle visiblement prise de court. 

-Oui, vous savez, vous et Roxton après la caverne, ils s'est passé quoi entre ça et aujourd'hui?

Fallait bien que je la demande celle-là! Nous avions manqué plusieurs mois! Daphnée me jeta un regard exaspéré et elle se retint de rire. Marguerite, elle, ne trouva pas ma question très drôle. J'avais peut-être fait une erreur finalement!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Franchement, ça ne regarde que moi et John, mais, sourit-elle à mon grand soulagement, ça va bien. et hum, c'est cela! 

Wow! C'est fou comme les yeux de Marguerite changeaient lorsqu'elle parlait de Roxton! Comme si tout autour d'elle n'avait pas d'importance! J'eus envie de faire la remarque, mais elle aurait nié! Oui. Marguerite et Roxton étaient sans doute les seuls à ignorer qu'ils affichaient des airs d'amoureux transis lorsqu'ils parlaient l'un de l'autre. 

-Vous formez vraiment un beau couple, admis-je sous les yeux rieur de Daphnée qui se tapa le front.

-Merci, bredouilla Marguerite ne sachant sûrement pas quoi répondre. 

-T'es franchement pas croyable Kim! 

-Quoi? Me défendis-je, moi au moins je ne fais pas des remarques sur Véronica et .

Je m'interrompis, blague à part il ne fallait pas que Marguerite entende ça! Nous éclatâmes de rire et cela suffit à la brunette pour arquer un sourcil. 

-Qu'allais-tu dire? Qu'est-ce que Véronica viens faire dans vos histoires?

-Rien, rien, sourit maladroitement Daphnée. 

Mais cela avait suffit à la brunette. Elle aussi voulait savoir certaine chose! 

-Maintenant à mon tour, décréta la jeune femme avec une lueur presque apeurant dans ses yeux gris-vert.

Nous déglutîmes tandis qu'elle approcha son visage entre ses mains prête à nous assener de questions! Nous aurions du nous attendre à ça! J'essayai de me convaincre qu'elle n'avait droit qu'à deux question elle aussi, mais en voyant les étincelles passer dans ses yeux, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment! 


	10. Votre rôle dans cette mission, si vous l...

Chapitre 10

Par Daphnée

Un peu plus et on aurait entendu « gasp! ». Je ne voulais pas trop répondre aux questions de Marguerite, mais il le fallait bien, un jour ou l'autre.

- Euh, Roxton vous attend en haut, essaya Kim tandis qu'on essayait de s'éclipser subtilement.

- Il attendra. Assoyez-vous !

Pas un mot de plus et nous venions de nous asseoir docilement. Véronica et Malone arrivèrent à ce moment, intrigués, bientôt suivis de Roxton puis de Challenger.

- Aïe. grimaça Kim

- Tu l'as dis.

Marguerite inspira lentement avant de poser sa question :

- Premièrement, d'où venez-vous _réellement _?

- Du Québec, me bornais-je à répéter pour la centième fois

- Alors, à quelle époque ?

Moi et Kim nous consultâmes du regard. 

- 2004, répondit Kim.

- Est-ce pour ça que vous savez autant de choses sur nous ? demanda Roxton plein d'espoir, Vous l'avez lu dans un livre d'histoire ou quelque chose ?

- Euuuh. Non, répondit franchement Kim.

- Vous avez entendu parler de nous non ? De notre expédition ?

- Oui mais, ce n'est pas historique, fis-je

- Comment ça ? On a jamais réussi à sortir ? demanda Malone

- Euuuh..

Même Challenger semblait perdu. Il fallait tout avouer parce que à force de dire des euuuh, la journée serait longue. Kim acquiesça et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir :

- Onnevientpasdelamêmeréalité.

- Hein ? firent-ils

- On ne vient pas de la même réalité, répéta-t-elle plus lentement

- Quoi ? s'exclama Marguerite, Comment ça ? Vous n'allez pas nous sortir une histoire de druides ou je ne sais trop !

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Non, fis-je. Dans notre réalité à nous vous.

Je repris mon sérieux et considérai ce que j'allais leur annoncer. C'était un dur coup bas à faire, leur avouer qu'ils n'étaient qu'une histoire dont nous nous régalions quotidiennement. 

Kim m'encouragea d'un sourire et je continuai :

- Vous n'êtes pas réels. Vous êtes une histoire.

- Vous voulez dire que. les gens sont encore trop bornés pour croire au monde perdu ? Nous sommes jamais rentrés alors, fit tristement Challenger

- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! reprit Kim, Vous n'avez juste jamais existé. Il n'y a jamais de telles expéditions. C'est un homme qui a écrit un livre et vous êtes en quelle que sorte.

Elle s'interrompit. 

- Les personnages du livre ? demanda Marguerite

Elle avait l'air de garder son calme. Mais en même elle semblait effrayée. 

- Nous n'existons pas plus ici. Nous ne naîtrons jamais en 1987 ou 1988, comme c'est censé être le cas. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous faisons ici, fis gravement Kim

- Et vous n'êtes pas des personnages de livre, mais plutôt d'une série télé.

- Une quoi !? s'exclama Malone

- Une série télévisée, répétais-je. Ça, c'est une invention à la fois merveilleuse, à la fois diabolique.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Challenger

- D'abord, expliqua Kim en prenant un air savant, il y a la télévision. C'est une boîte où défilent des images. Par exemple, on peut voir une femme en train de parler des nouvelles, de la température, on peut voir des hommes s'affronter au soccer ou au football et etc. Mais on peut voir aussi des histoires. Vous êtes une de ces histoires. 

- Vous voyez tout, en images et en sons ? demanda Véronica, Tout, aussi bien que je vous vois maintenant et que je vous entends ?

- Oui, que nous répondîmes d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, considérant la situation. Marguerite était alors la seule assise, excepté nous. Mais bientôt, les quatre autres la rejoignirent. 

Il y eut un moment de silence où ils semblaient se parler mentalement, se lançant des regards, parfois intrigués, parfois apeurés.

- Mais, si nous avons accès à votre monde grâce à la télévision et que là-bas, vous n'êtes pas réel, ici vous l'êtes bien. La preuve, nous n'avons jamais pu voir la suite du cataclysme et toutefois, vous avez continués par vous-mêmes, fit Kim

- Vous avez tout vu ? demanda Marguerite

- Tout ? De la caverne jusqu'au bain de boue. commença Kim

- En oubliant pas Thomas, quelques sirènes, Cassandra, continuais-je en regardant tour à tour Véronica, Malone et Challenger

- Et DANIELLE ! 

Nous avions dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Roxton, essayant d'avoir l'air de reprocher, mais nous éclatâmes de rire après avoir prononcé son nom. Mais les cinq explorateurs ne riaient pas du tout.

- Le bain de boue ? demanda Malone

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la caverne ? renchérit Véronica

- Vous avec Thomas alors ! s'exclama Marguerite

- Thomas ? demanda Malone

- Quelques sirènes ? fit Roxton amusé, Et bien, il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas au courant, Malone !

- Faudrait pas parler ! s'offusqua Marguerite, Vous avec Callista et Danielle !

- Je ne me souviens même pas de celles-ci !

- Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose avec Cassandra ? demanda Véronica, légèrement surprise, qui devait penser à Jesse

Pendant qu'ils commençaient à argumenter de plus en plus fort, Kim et moi nous regardâmes, assez paniquées. On venait d'allumer une mèche d'une dynamite qui semblait les affecter pas mal.

- Daphnée ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de se taper dessus ?

- Pas encore mais ça va venir si on ne fait pas quelque chose.

- J'ai une très mauvaise idée.

- Ça va les calmer ?

- D'habitude, ça marche dans les films.

- Bon, vas-y, essaie, lui dis-je, espérant ne pas voir une bombe exploser

Elle se racla la gorge et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de pas mal fort :

- Mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'épisode où Roxton a couché avec Véronica !

- QUOI ! hurla tout le monde, moi y compris

- MAIS T'ES FOLLE !! continuais-je à crier, J'AI JAMAIS VU CET ÉPISODE ! MÊME MOI J'AURAIS JAMAIS ÉCRIT UNE FANFICTION LÀ-DESSUS !

- Euh, Daphnée. t'as fait pire encore.

- Bon. Euuh, pas besoin de le préciser.

- On a jamais couché ensemble ! fit Véronica, Enfin, pas à ce que je sache, dit-elle en commençant à douter

- Non, non, non ! s'empressa de préciser Kim, qui semblait assez traumatisé par la réaction de tous, Mais vous ne voyez pas comment vous agissez ?! Bon d'accord, il s'est passé des moments où vous étiez moins proches, mais c'est pas une raison pour y revenir ! Marguerite aime Roxton et Roxton aime Marguerite, Véronica aime Malone, même si elle ne le dit pas. à moins qu'elle l'ai avoué et qu'on soit en retard dans les nouvelles et Challenger aime sa femme. du moins, je l'espère.

Tous les cinq eurent alors un petit sourire amusé, à moitié honteux. Ce que Kim venait de dire était vrai après tout.

- Et contre toute attente, me murmura Kim en français, C'est Marguerite qui gagne la palme d'or de la fidélité !

- Comment ça, contre toute attente ? fit celle-ci en français également

Ouf ! La journée avait été plutôt forte en émotion, nous nous mîmes donc à table pour le souper.

Ils nous posèrent encore quelques questions, mais le gros était révélé.

Puis, avant que nous nous couchions, une question me traversa l'esprit et je me retournai vers Challenger.

- Cet homme-singe ? Prenez garde ? C'est ce qui était inscrit sur lui non ? Et on ne sait toujours pas de qui vient le message ?

- Vous nous avez entendus ?

- Oui.

- Nous ne savons rien de plus que cela. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir.

Nous nous exécutâmes. En plein milieu de la nuit, Kim me réveilla toute énervée.

- Daphnée ! chuchota-t-elle, Marguerite et Roxton viennent de partir ensemble, prendre un bain de minuit ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine !

- Dodooo, répliquai-je

- Tu comprends pas ! continua-t-elle, Ils sont SUPER proches ! Ils s'aiment !!

- Kim, fis-je en m'assoyant dans mon lit, ça, je le savais déjà. Si t'as rien de mieux à m'annoncer, comme par exemple que Roxton est dans la chambre de Véronica, laisse-moi dormir !

Mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire et continua à sautiller dans la pièce.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres ne sont pas réveillés ! Je les ai entendus très clairement.

- On est à côté de l'élévator.

- On va les espionner !?

- NON ! fis-je en éclatant de rire, Kim, petite perverse ! On doit dormir, demain on va devoir régler le problème de l'homme-singe !

- On s'en fou ! Marguerite et Roxton sont plus qu'amoureux.

- Aaah !

Je me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller, me voulant fâchée mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en entendant Kim sautiller et danser.

Finalement, le sommeil me regagna et je fus éveillée le lendemain par Kim qui chantonnait.

- Kim ? T'as pas dansé toute la nuit j'espère.

- Hein ? Non.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant son air incrédule et nous nous préparâmes à aller manger.

Rendues dans la cuisine, nous vîmes Challenger et Véronica en train d'étudier les signes qu'ils avaient vus sur l'homme-singe et les possibilités de la provenance du message. Quand Véronica nous vit, elle eut un léger sourire. J'imagine que ce devait être bizarre pour elle d'accueillir des adolescentes dans sa maison.

Kim eut soudain une expression sérieuse. Elle regarda les alentours et s'exprima en français.

- Daphnée. Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire pour la seconde guerre mondiale ? Je sais qu'on est pas dans le même monde mais il est très semblable. Winston Churchill existe pour vrai et les dates de la première guerre mondiale coïncident exactement, pour les mêmes enjeux, la même fin, l'histoire de Stonehenge aussi, même si c'est pas dans la guerre. s'ils retournent dans leur monde.

- Je. je ne sais pas. Je pense pas. Tu sais. on devrait pas interférer pour ce genre de choses. Je crois qu'on a été envoyées ici pour quelque chose de précis. reste à savoir quoi. Peut-être qu'on va leur être utiles. mais pas dans ce sens. On risque de tout bousculer.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

À ce moment-là, Marguerite entra dans la cuisine, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour manger et alla directement au balcon. Je la suivis du regard avant d'interroger Kim. du regard encore une fois !

- Elle ne déjeune pas souvent ces temps-ci. me dit-elle 

- Vraiment !? Je n'avais même pas remarqué !!

- Non, fit Véronica, et je la trouve un peu blême. Challenger, croyez-vous qu'elle couve quelque chose ?

- Peut-être. Elle s'est plainte de nausées. Mais pourtant, elle est plutôt active ces derniers temps.

Kim dévisagea l'héritière qui regardait la jungle et j'en fis autant. Nous échangeâmes un regard assez surpris. 

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda-t-elle en français

- Ça dépend à quoi tu penses.

- Ah ça suffit à la fin ! s'énerva doucement Véronica, Vous avez encore de quoi à cacher ? On ne sait pas tout encore ?

- En fait, ça, ça ne concerne que Miss. Krux, avoua Kim, Viens Daphnée, on va faire un tour dans la jungle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Challenger

- Vous êtes un homme de science. et vous Véronica, je vous croyais plus perspicace. 

- Quoi !? demandèrent ceux-ci en se tournant vers Marguerite qui venait de nous faire face à tous et qui nous dévisageait, Kim et moi.

Nous descendîmes rapidement et nous prîmes soin de bien nous éloigner du Tree House avant d'éclater de rire. 

- AH ! m'exclamai-je, Elle doit être enceinte !

- Je sais.. Mais peut-être qu'elle couvre réellement quelque chose, une gastro ou je ne sais quoi.

- Kim, ils ne sont jamais malades ! Enfin, Malone a été prisonnier d'un rêve une fois mais.

- Oui, t'as raison ! Mwahahaha ! C'est trop cool ! 

- Ouais, sauf qu'on est mieux de la mettre en veilleuse, sinon elle va nous tuer !

- Hahaha !

Nous commençâmes à nous imaginer plein de scénarios qui auraient pu arriver quand elle l'annoncerait à Roxton et nous ne pouvions plus arrêter de rire comme des petites folles. Kim imaginait la superbe nuit qu'ils avaient dû passer et je fis semblant d'être exaspérée, mais elle était crampante en réalité !

Assises dans un endroit tranquille de la jungle, nous avions cessé de rire, sans toutefois perdre le sourire et nos imaginations en ébullition.

Soudain, un bruit nous apeura. Nous nous levâmes et vous regardâmes autour de nous. Un Raptor s'approchait entre les buissons.

- Oh my ! On fait quoi ?

- Euuh. On ne peut pas mourir ni ressentir la douleur. enfin, pas trop, me dit Kim

- Mais ça revient toujours à la même question : Notre bras ou notre tête repousseront-ils ?

- D'accord. COURRONS !

Avec un cri, nous nous élançâmes dans la forêt, mais nous remarquâmes stupéfaite que le raptor ne nous suivait pas. 

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Il a l'air de souffrir !

Nous retournâmes sur nos pas, prêtes à le regarder de plus près, mais il s'effondra sur le sol, mort.

Sur son dos, des inscriptions étaient faites.

- Wouaa ! m'exclamais-je, Pauvre bête !

- Daphnée, c'est mieux pour nous je crois.

- Mais qui est le fou qui torture les animaux ainsi ?

- Regarde, cette fois, c'est écrit en français.

La douleur risque de revenir. 

- AAH ! m'écriais-je en fermant les yeux, On est dans un film d'horreur ! Vite ! Il ne faut surtout pas s'éloigner de la population !!

- Daph. Je crois que ces avertissements sont pour nous. On doit faire quelque chose de précis pour les explorateurs mais ce quelqu'un qui écrit les messages sait ce qui va se passer et la dernière fois, il nous a dit de prendre garde. le lendemain, on étaient attaquées par ces fous qui voulaient tuer Morrighan. Et là. je n'aime pas ça !

- Peut-être que ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt avoir rempli notre « rôle ».

- Oui mais, c'est quoi !?

- Ça, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. 


	11. Un jeu dangereux

Gros merci à Youte pour ses reviews *_* !!

Chapitre 11 

Écrit par Kim

Je regardai Daphnée qui releva la tête vers moi avec un haussement d'épaules. Nous ne pouvions savoir à quoi nous attendre avec cette menace ou cet avertissement plus ou moins inquiétant… Nous n'eûmes pas le courage de toucher la bête afin de voir de plus près le signe, mais nous savions que ça n'annonçait certainement pas quelque chose de rassurant! Nous reculâmes et Daphnée déclara peu certaine :

-Si le monde perdu est un monde parallèle… et qu'il continue de réagir malgré l'arrêt temporaire de la quatrième saison et que nous sommes ici pour une raison précise, alors qui était au courant du danger?

-Si c'est un avertissement, rectifiai-je en soupirant. 

-S'en ai un, fit-elle avec un hochement de tête convaincu.

-Bon très bien… mais je ne sais pas qui pourrait tenté de nous prévenir! 

Nous semblâmes réfléchir quelque instant jusqu'à ce que nous eûmes le même flash! 

-Marguerite!

Bien entendu, elle pourrait déchiffrer le signe! Elle décortiquait tout! C'était idiot de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt! Nous fixâmes un long moment l'endroit afin de pouvoir le retrouver puis, nous courûmes à une vitesse incroyable vers la Tree House où une fois à l'intérieur nous criâmes :

-Où est Marguerite?!? 

Malone et Véronica qui semblait être dans une conversation assez animée se tournèrent vers nous en regardant autour d'eux. Je cherchai moi aussi Marguerite du regard et… mon esprit tenta de discerner John aussi, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient là. Tandis que j'affichai un air extrêmement ravi, Ned répondit :

-Elle est sortie sans doute… 

-Oui, approuva la jeune blonde, elle disait avoir besoin d'air…

Daphnée me tira par la manche en riant pour m'entraîner une seconde fois en l'extérieur. Derrière mon dos, Malone et Véronica secouèrent la tête exaspéré en me voyant sautillé en avançant! D'accord, j'avais légèrement le don d'exagération! 

-Il faut les trouver, souris-je

-Ah bien sûr, ricana Daphnée, et je suppose que ça te dérangerait beaucoup de les surprendre? 

-Pas le moins du monde, avouai-je

-Heu… mais qui te dis que Roxton est vraiment avec elle?

-Quoi? C'est quand même pas Challenger…

-Non, se moqua-t-elle, mais Roxton aurait pu être dans la Tree House…

-Ah… c'est vrai, soupirai-je, mais bon… c'est Marguerite qu'il faut trouver!

-Ouais! Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir Kim, elle est peut-être en train d'avouer à Roxton qu'elle est…

Je tapa mine de rien du pied sur le sol, pour la faire arrêter de parler, mais elle continua sous mes yeux presque scandalisés :

-En…

J'essayai d'être plus explicite dans mes geste et mes roulements de yeux. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je la vis s'arrêter. Elle fronça les sourcils et me questionna du regard :

-Quoi?!? 

Je fis un mouvement de la tête et elle se retourna pour apercevoir Marguerite qui marchait vers nous. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien entendu. Daphnée avait raison, elle nous ferait la peau si elle savait que nous savions! Pour la jeune femme, c'était probablement pire encore que ses secrets en tant qu'espionne! Dévoiler au autres qu'elle était enceinte de John serait une légère humiliation étant donné qu'ils se bornaient à caché le fait qu'ils s'aimaient. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas très subtiles. Je songeai qu'après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas elle-même au courant de son état… Bah! Sûrement que oui! 

-Oh, fit Daphnée en voyant la brunette s'avancer vers nous. 

-Que faisiez-vous? demanda-t-elle. 

-Nous? Rien! Dit Daphnée avec toute l'innocence qu'elle pouvait y mettre dans sa voix. 

-Encore en train de parler de nous tous, railla-t-elle. 

-Non! Juste de… coupai-je soudainement. 

Je levai la tête au ciel et haussa les épaules désinvolte. 

-Nous aurions besoin de vos talents d'interprète, constata Daphnée.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea-t-elle méfiante.

-Suivez-nous, répondis-je en essayant de retrouver l'endroit exacte du raptor qui s'était effondré devant nous. 

Après quelques tentatives d'orientation, nous finîmes par tomber directement devant notre pauvre raptor. Marguerite eut un air dégoûté en examinant son état.

-C'est à George qu'il aurait fallu demander, je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi il est…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en scrutant la marque que nous pensions être l'avertissement. Nous retîntes notre souffle lorsque nous sûmes qu'elle avait déjà traduis dans sa tête la marque sur la bête. Daphnée s'approcha d'elle et insista :

-Alors?

Marguerite se retourna vers nous en un bref sursaut, puis nous détailla du regard.

-Bon sang, mais qui êtes-vous? 

-Ah non! On va pas recommencer avec ça! Maugréa Daphnée, nous avons été on ne peut plus claire la dessus!

-Non, je veux dire qui êtes-vous pour recevoir un avertissement des druides?

-Des druides? Répétais-je un peu perdu.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle. 

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Questionna Daphnée.

-Ce qui n'était qu'un jeux deviendra un danger, ce qui n'était que fictif prendra forme… vous seules pouvez les arrêter…

-Hein?!? M'exclamais-je sans comprendre.

Daphnée eut à peu près la même réaction que moi, puis reposa son attention sur le raptor mort. 

-Vous sauriez ici pour nous sauver… 

-Rien que ça! Ironisais-je sous les yeux furibonds de Lady Krux. 

-Bon nous ferions mieux de rentrer, le déjeuné va bientôt être servi, décréta-t-elle coupant court à nos réflexions. 

Nous marchâmes lentement et Daphnée fis la remarque, probablement en faisant allusion au yeux doux que faisaient Véronica à Malone avant que nous partions :

-Quand nous sommes parties, Véronica était loin de faire à déjeuné!

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête en souriant, mais Marguerite n'avait rien entendu… Bien trop préoccupé par ses propres pensées. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la Tree House nous fûmes accueillis par Roxton et Challenger qui étaient assis à la table! Je vis nettement le regard de Marguerite se détourner de celui de John. Voulait-elle lui cachée sa grossesse! Mes yeux s'arrondirent et je pris une place à côté de Daphnée qui vit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ma figure… Nous mangeâmes rapidement et Marguerite mit le sujet sur le tapis.

-Daphnée et Kim seraient ici pour nous sauver, affirma-t-elle. 

Roxton s'étouffa et nous aurions du nous sentir assez offusqué, Challenger pouffa de rire et Véronica arqua un sourcil tandis que Malone baissait la tête avec un sourire. Oui… bon… nous étions peut-être petites, minces et jeunes, mais nous étions immortelles! Ah… c'était très humiliant!

-Quoi? S'indigna Daphnée, il ne vous ai jamais venu en tête que ça pouvait ne rien avoir avec la force!

Bien dit! Pensai-je intérieurement pendant que je riais. Décidément quel changement! Le silence s'installa lentement et tout le monde reprit leur sérieux. Wouah! Quel impact! 

-Il y avait une marque des druides sur un raptor mort… elle leur était destinée… dit Marguerite. 

Encore un long silence et soudainement sans prévenir, Marguerite se leva d'un bond et couru dieu seul sait où! 

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Roxton

Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel. 

-Je pense qu'elle va être malade, répondit-elle avec un petit coup d'œil de mon côté. 

Elle cachait presque un sourire complice. Challenger dit tel un bon petit scientifique :

-Je devrais peut-être l'examiner, elle ne semble pas très bien…

J'haussai les épaules et suivit Daphnée qui s'était levé. 

-Merci, c'était bon Véronica, remercia-t-elle.

Nous allâmes dans notre chambre à l'étage et nous écrasâmes sur nos lits. 

-J'essais vraiment de comprendre l'avertissement, dit Daphnée,… ce qui est fictif… qu'est-ce qui était fictif…

-Heu…

-…

-Oh mon dieu!

-Quoi? S'empressa-t-elle.

-Véronica et Roxton c'est du fictif!!! Il faut les empêcher de…

-Kim, coupa-t-elle, je serais pas ici sinon! 

Je lui lançai mon oreiller en guise de reproche et elle se leva sur son lit pour m'attaquer avec la sienne. Nous nous retrouvâmes debout sur les lit en pleine bataille, mais pas uniquement d'oreiller, de couverture et de tout ce qui traînait de pas trop dure. Lorsque nous fûmes trop essouffler pour continuer, nous stoppâmes. La chambre était en piteuse état et... un drap était tombé en bas de la Tree House.  Nous allâmes devant l'air ouverte de notre chambre, puis nous, nous penchâmes pour regarder la superbe couverture qui reposait sur l'herbe. 

-Oupss, ria Daphnée. 

Comme nous faisions dos à l'entré de notre chambre, nous sursautâmes lorsque nous entendîmes deux ou trois toussotements à l'arrière. Nous, nous tournâmes pour y découvrir Roxton, Malone, Véronica et Challenger sur le seuil. Pour un peu, je leur aurais attribué le rôle de parent à les voir ainsi mi-sérieux, mi-grondeur, mi-inquiet... 

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda doucement Véronica en examinant les lieux assez pénible à voir.

Elle pensait probablement que nous, nous étions disputées. 

-Hum, rien, répondis-je

-C'était une bataille très innocente, pouffa Daphnée.

-À quel propos? questionna Roxton

-Absolument rien! dis-je rapidement avant de les révolté encore une fois, on s'amusait. 

-Ah d'accord, sourit Challenger.

Sur ces mots, ils nous laissèrent ramasser le désordre. Après une dizaine de minutes, il ne restait plus que la couverture à aller chercher en bas. Nous décidâmes d'y aller ensemble. Je descendis les escaliers en compagnie de Daphnée et je croisai Marguerite qui semblait plus blanche encore que sa chemise! J'allais en direction de l'élévateur lorsque je vis Véronica arrêter Marguerite par la main et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille! 

-AHH c'est un cauchemar!!! m'écriai-je sous les yeux tout aussi scandalisés de Daphnée qui avait vu la scène aussi clairement que moi. 

Bon, il était claire que nous avions un peu trop d'imagination pour avoir en tête des situations assez traumatisantes sur les aventuriers du monde perdu. Mais voir Véronica aussi près de la brunette faisait naître en nous un léger sentiment de panique! Après la fameuse histoire de Daphnée face à au deux jeunes femmes, je ne pouvais tout de même pas ne rien m'imaginer! Enfin... Comme la jolie blonde et Marguerite se tournèrent vers nous avec un froncement de sourcils, je faillis courir afin de m'interposer entre eux et crier: Soyez à une distance raisonnable s'il vous plait!!!

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? demanda Véronica confuse. 

Daphnée sembla se forcer à ne pas répondre la vérité, mais plutôt:

-Ah rien... Kim et moi... on a des troubles psychologiques, gloussa-t-elle en m'entraînant dans l'élévateur pour ne pas subir d'autre interrogation. 

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'exclamai:

-Tu les as vue!!!

-Oui!! Mais... Soyons un peu réaliste... on hallucine un peu!

-Peut-être... à qui la faute! rétorquai-je en haussant un sourcil. 

-HÉ!

En riant, nous fîmes le tour de la Tree House sans pour autant trouver la couverture.

-Elle était là tout à l'heure! affirmai-je.

-Je sais... Oh! regarde elle est là-bas! 

Je me tournai où le doigt de Daphnée pointait le fameux drap près d'un arbre de l'autre côté de la barrière électrique. Nous le traversâmes lentement, puis nous, nous penchâmes pour le ramasser. C'est à ce moment précis que j'aperçu des pieds. Je relevai la tête tandis que Daphnée restait carrément figée sur place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que tout ce passait au ralentit! Je détaillai la carrure assez forte de l'homme, ses mains pas très rassurante et les cheveux blond qui encadrait son visage menaçant au yeux noirs. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de le reconnaître que Daphnée m'empoigna par le poignet et coura, avec moi qui suivait tant bien que mal, vers la Tree House. 

-AHHH cria-t-elle, c'est HARRY!!!!!!

Elle me poussa dans l'élévateur et une fois en haut elle vérifia que l'homme ne nous avait pas suivit. 

-Daphnée! Pourquoi tu paniques! demandai-je vraiment perdue.

-C'est HARRY!

-Harry?

-Oui! Le méchant d'une de mes fan fiction! Les sirènes!

-Oh mon dieu!!!!!! hurlai-je en faisant accourir tout les membres de la Tree House vers nous. 

Ils nous regardaient tous avec des yeux inquiet en entendant que nous leur annoncions ce qui se passait. Bien entendu, nous n'allions pas leur dire que Harry Krux était l'oncle fictif de Marguerite, totalement imaginé et conçu par Daphnée dans ses histoires du monde perdu! Nous ne pouvions pas non plus leur dire qu'il avait tenté à maintes reprise de tuer Marguerite! Le plus terrible des hommes que Daphnée avait inventé se trouvait dehors! C'était elle « le créateur » et elle se retrouvait face à son propre personnage! J'aurais été vraiment traumatisé à sa place en sachant de quoi il était capable! Maintenant je comprenais mieux l'avertissement des druides... Nous étions mal foutu et c'était le cas de le dire! Roxton, Malone, Marguerite, Véronica et Challenger nous regardaient toujours avec la même expression attendant visiblement une réponse. Alors, je me tournai lentement vers Daphnée qui sous le choc déglutit.


	12. Votre pire cauchemar

Mom 12

_Écrit par Daphnée._

Oh mon Dieu ! Mon personnage ! Je me souvenais l'avoir inventé et utilisé dans trois de fics !! Des fics poches en plus ! Je devais avoir quoi, 13 ans quand je les avais écrites !? Ce n'est pas qu'à 13 ans, les gens n'ont nécessairement pas de talent, mais c'était mon cas !

En résumé, c'était l'oncle fou de Marguerite qui l'avait élevée, battue, violée, éventrée… AH !! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête pour écrire une telle chose !!

Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter ceux de Marguerite quand je me rendis compte que Harry jetait Véronica d'une falaise dans mes fics. Alors, deux fois plus paniquée, mes yeux passèrent à ceux de Véronica.

- Daphnée, fit Kim en essayant de me sortir de ma transe

Finalement c'est vers elle que je me tournai, assez traumatisée !

- Kim ! Oh my !! C'est un fou psychopathe ce type, tu peux pas savoir !

- Euh, oui ! Je te rappelle que je l'ai l…

Mais elle arrêta sa phrase, tournant son regard vers les explorateurs. Challenger toussota et s'avança.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons vu quelqu'un que nous connaissons, commença-t-elle prudemment

Les autres semblaient en état d'alerte et je me dirigeai rapidement vers le balcon. Ils me suivirent, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

- Il n'est plus là, fis-je en soupirant

- Qui était-ce ? insista Challenger

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kim et Marguerite soupira de frustration.

- Ça suffit !! Vous nous cachez encore quelque chose !

- Ouais, ben on est pas les seules, marmonnai-je

Oups, bien prendre note, tourner sa langue sept fois avant de parler. Heureusement, seule Kim m'avait entendu. Elle continua :

- C'est quelqu'un de très dangereux. Je ne sais pas où il a pu aller, mais faites-y attention. Yeux noirs, cheveux blonds, grand, fou !

- On sait se défendre, fit Roxton, légèrement offusqué.

Je souris à cette remarque.

- Bien sûr, Lord John Roxton, fis-je, Mais il n'empêche que cet homme est très dangereux ! Même que… enfin.

- Daphnée ? me demanda Kim, T'as pas une idée où il pourrait être partit ?

- Vous n'allez pas essayer de retrouver une personne si dangereuse, si ? ironisa Véronica sous les yeux amusés de Roxton

- Non, fit Kim en souriant, Jamais. Bon, on sort !

- Mais…

- Au revoir !

Quand nous sortîmes dehors, très paniquées, nous dûmes nous promener au moins deux heures à la recherche de Harry, sans en trouver aucune trace. 

Kim soupira.

- J'espère que c'est le seul élément de fic qu'on a trimbalé jusqu'ici ! Sinon, je vais mourir si je vois une fois de plus Marguerite avec Véronica, Marguerite avec Malone ou Véronica avec Roxton !

- J'imagine que tu as dû être envoyé ici pour un de tes méchants non ?

- Hii ! Oui !! 

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand nos attentions furent attirées par des bruits de disputes. Apparemment de deux femmes. Kim me regarda, incrédule.

- Ben là ! Elle est enceinte, alors je pense pas que ce soit Véronica qui en soit la responsable !

Kim éclata de rire.

- AH ! Mais peut-être qu'elles se disputent parce que Marguerite est enceinte de Malone ? suggérais-je

- Ben voyons !

Nous nous approchâmes discrètement, essayant de ne pas pouffer.

- Marguerite, je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Pourquoi ne pas laisser Challenger vous…

- Non ! Véronica, ça suffit ! J'ai déjà assez de Roxton qui me protège, je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère.

- Je ne veux pas agir en mère, mais en amie.

Kim et moi échangèrent alors un regard du genre : « C'est ça qu'on dit ! ». Bien sûr, on rigolait.

Mais à ce moment-là, Véronica sembla comprendre et elle esquissa un sourire. Elle recula, regarda Marguerite, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Oh j'y crois pas.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes enceinte.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, marmonna Marguerite en continuant de marcher.

Véronica lui emboîta le pas et elles se dirigèrent directement sur nous.

- Oh Zut ! fit Kim, Allez euh, pousse toi !

- Aah !

Elle me poussa et nous nous cachâmes derrière un arbre plus grand. 

- À go, on fait comme si on marchait tout naturellement. Un, deux, trois, Go !

Nous avançâmes un peu et en nous voyant les deux femmes cessèrent leur discussion. 

- Véronica ? demanda Kim « subtilement », Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air… rayonnante !

La blonde cacha immédiatement son sourire, sans trop de succès, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air exaspéré de Marguerite. 

- Je ne suis pas enceinte, un point c'est tout ! Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde !

- Ah oui.

- D'accord.

- Très bien.

Mais nous éclatâmes toutes les trois de rire et Marguerite rebroussa chemin, offusquée. 

- Oh non Marguerite ne…

Mais Kim s'arrêta, en voyant devant qui nous venions de tomber. Deux hommes. Harry et…

- Philip ! hurla Kim, les yeux ronds comme des boules de billard

L'homme la dévisagea et reporta son attention sur Marguerite. Philip était un horrible homme directement sortit de l'imagination de Kim, lors de sa fic des saisons non-officielles deux et trois. Le mari de Marguerite, qui avait tué leur fille. 

En y repensant bien, on était vraiment sadique ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on faisait toujours souffrir Marguerite !? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans nos têtes bon sang !

- Philip ? demanda l'héritière

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Margie ?

- Oh, la honte, murmurai-je

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensembles !? s'écria Kim

- Margie ? fit Marguerite avec un air de dégoût prononc

Kim et moi nous avançâmes pour être entre nos deux fous psychopathes et les deux femmes perdues. Les deux hommes nous regardèrent.

- Nous avons été tués, commença Harry, moi par Marguerite…

- Et moi par Roxton, continua Philip

- Mais quelqu'un nous a ramené et nous a envoyé là où il a vraiment de l'action, fit Harry en souriant 

- Je ne vous connais même pas ! Comment aurais-je pu vous tuer !

- Marguerite, Véronica, partez, fit Kim très sérieusement

- Non ! fit Véronica, cette fois insultée pour vrai.

- Ils vont vous tuer.

Qui était le fou qui avait pu prendre nos personnages et les mettre dans le véritable univers du Monde Perdu !! Il fallait être stupide !

Nos personnages étaient mal développés, leurs passés et familles inexistantes. Ils n'étaient que des corps animés par le mal. C'est tout ce qu'ils savaient faire. Jamais ils n'avaient montré une parcelle d'humanité. Même quand Harry avait supplié Marguerite de l'épargner ce n'était que pour mieux la hanter ! Quelle lâcheté !

Kim se fâcha.

- Partez bon sang ! On est immortelles ! Pas vous ! Et vous êtes enceinte Marguerite !

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase en français, ne voulant pas révéler cette information à Harry et Philip. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et partirent en courant, vers le Tree House. J'étais terrorisée !! Ils étaient horriblement effrayant !

Ils nous regardèrent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Philip

Ah ! C'était l'occasion !

- Votre pire cauchemar ! m'exclamais-je avec sérieux provoquant le fou rire de Kim pendant quelques secondes.

Philip et Harry se regardèrent, peu convaincus, et tentèrent de nous écarter de leur chemin pour aller vers le Tree House.

- Oh wow non non non !! s'exclama Kim en allant se replacer devant eux, suivie rapidement de moi. Vous ne toucherez pas aux explorateurs, est-ce bien compris ?

- Qui êtes-vous pour nous donner des ordres ?

- Vos créatrices, répondis-je, sérieuse.

- Ah oui. Maintenant, écartez-vous, ou on vous tue.

On savait très bien qu'ils en étaient capables, mais nous étions immortelles. Alors autant tout faire pour ces deux fous ne viennent pas tuer qui que ce soit dans le Tree House.

- Non. 

Philip sortit un fusil. Aucune de nous ne broncha. Il soupira, agacé et tira. Je ne sais pas exactement où la balle atterrit. Sur moi ou sur Kim, de toute façon nous sentions rien. Mais en tout cas, les deux hommes semblèrent effrayés l'espace d'un instant.

- Bon, fit Harry en retrouvant son calme, vous êtes fortes. Mais jamais vous n'oserez nous faire du mal.

- Et pourquoi pas ?? fit Kim, pas très convaincue elle-même.

- Parce que c'est mal.

- Euuh… et alors !? Vous croyez qu'on est des anges peut-être !? m'écriais-je.

- Non. Mais vous les gentils, vous n'osez jam…

À ce moment-là, sa phrase fut coupée par un grognement fort peu amical. Je relevai la tête et aperçut avec horreur ce qui avait produit ce son.

- UN T-REX !!! s'écria Kim.

Nos deux fous s'éclipsèrent en deux temps trois mouvements, mais nous étions totalement figées, pétrifiées par la peur.

- Dis… tu crois que si on est immortelles, on va résister aux acides gastriques d'un T-Rex ? demandai-je à Kim

- Tu sais quoi ? J'aime mieux pas essayer ! COURS !

AAH ! C'est alors que motivées par l'adrénaline, nous partîmes en courant à toutes jambes… et en criant surtout. Le T-Rex nous suivit mais nous fûmes miraculeusement plus rapides et nous atterrîmes… dans un puits !

À la fin de la chute, j'entendis au moins trois crac provenant de moi ou Kim… pas très rassurée, j'essayai de me relever et je sentis ma jambe se remettre seule en place.

- Beuuuuurk ! m'exclamai-je

- Parle pas, me dit Kim, j'ai les deux bras cassés !

Et avec un bruit ressemblant à « fiouch », ses bras revinrent dans leur état normal.

- C'est pas mal cool ce pouvoir ! s'exclama Kim.

- Ouais ! Mais euh, le T-rex est partit… mais comment on sort de là maintenant ??

Elle ouvrit tout grand les yeux, soudainement paniquée.

- AAH !! On est prisonnières d'un puit !! On va mourir !!

- On est immortelles…

- Mais tu comprends pas !!

- Non.

- AAH !!

- QUOI !?

- On est toutes seules, perdues dans la jungle, dans un puits et on est censées sauver tout le monde de nos deux fous qui sont LIBRES !!!

- AAH ! Mais t'as raison !! Avec de la chance, ils se sont faits manger par le T-Rex !

- Très drôle…

Nous eûmes un petit rire avant de soupirer et de nous écraser dans le fond.

- Daphnée… tu crois pas qu'on devrait chercher à remonter par nous même ?

- Bof…

- Ok d'abord. 

Finalement, le sommeil l'emporta et nous nous endormîmes dans le puits, épuisée de notre journée… même s'il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi !! Je crois que nous étions plus épuisées de notre semaine !!

Pendant cet après-midi où nous dormîmes, j'eus un rêve très étrange : Roxton mourrait après avoir été dévoré par un T-Rex !! Et c'était assez dégoûtant…

- Daphnée…

- Non… 

- DAPHNÉE !

- AAH !

C'est Véronica qui venait de me réveiller.

- Il s'est fait mangé !!

- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve… Ouf ! Mais cette fois, ce fut Kim qui attira mon attention. Elle semblait faire un cauchemar elle aussi.

- Non, pas Danielle, marmonnait-elle, Pitié !

- Ouh là, pauvre elle, on ferait mieux de la réveiller ! fis-je. Kim ! KIM !

- AAH !! ELLE A TUÉ ROXTON !!

- Du calme ! C'était un rêve !

- Ah… fiouuu ! Je crois que c'est le cauchemar le plus horrible que j'ai jamais fait !

- J'imagine !

- Hum. Hum.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que nous étions encore dans le puits et que Véronica était descendue. En haut, il devait avoir les autres. Mais pour le moment, elle affichait un air plutôt sévère.

- Euuh… fis-je en essayant de m'en tirer…

- Non. Cette fois, pas de mais ou de euuuh, ça suffit ! Vous êtes partit à la recherche de deux dangereux criminels et vous avez faillis y laisser votre peau !

- Mais on…

- PAS DE MAIS !

- Mais c'est que…

- NON !

Nous fîmes très impressionnées et nous baissâmes les yeux. Nous remontâmes du puits, sans rien dire et nous suivîmes les explorateurs jusqu'au Tree House où nous allâmes dans notre chambre, toutes tristes. Mais après quelques secondes, il nous fallut cacher notre sourire qui commençait à apparaître.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Marguerite et Malone entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Il vous est maintenant interdit de vous éloigner de plus de dix mètres du Tree House, nous dit calmement Marguerite.

- Quoi !? s'exclama Kim.

- C'est ainsi parce que vous ne cesser de risquer vos vies, nous dit lentement Malone.

- Mais on est im…

- Non ! fit Marguerite sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune équivoque.

- Mais… mais…

- Et en plus, il semblerait que vous ne vous mêliez pas juste de ce qui vous regarde, continua Malone.

- Hum, nous ?

- Ne faites pas les innocentes.

Nous acquiesçâmes finalement et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Je me tournai vers Kim, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ils avaient l'air de parents qui grondent leurs enfants…

- Ouais…

- Marguerite et Malone… qui grondent leurs enfants… lalalala !

- AH ! Tais-toi !!

Nous éclatâmes de rire et la journée finit sans plus d'anicroches…


	13. Expliquer l'inexplicable selon Kim et Da...

Merci pour toutes les reviews, c'est très encourageant, surtout quand on écris plein de conneries  
comme ça :) !!!

Chapitre 13 :

Écrit par Kim 

Le lendemain matin, après cette nuit où moi et Daphnée essayâmes de dormir sans faire plus de commentaire sur le sujet : « Malone et Marguerite qui grondent leurs enfants », je me réveillai en sursaut. Après avoir rêver de nos deux fous qui se promenaient en liberté dans la jungle… À plus de dix mètres, Marguerite avait-elle dit hein? Je regardai Daphnée encore profondément endormie et subtilement je fis le plus de bruit possible pour qu'elle finisse par ouvrir les yeux. Je m'avançai près de sont lit.

- Debout! On a deux fous en liberté!!

Elle se redressa vivement et se laissa retomber aussitôt. D'un air amusé, je croisai les bras.

- Encore… sommeil, marmonna-t-elle

- Ah! Daphnée! Tu t'imagines que Harry et Philip cherche à tuer Marguerite!!! Nous avons encore plein de chose à éclaircir!

-Mouais et si tu te souviens bien, Malone et Marguerite, insista-t-elle cette fois bien éveillée, nous ont grondées hier!

-C'est beaucoup dix mètres selon toi? Demandai-je avec un petit rire.

-Hum… dix mètres… c'est dix mètres!

-Dah! Oh! Et je tiens à préciser que nous avons passé un accord! Pas de couple inusité dans le monde perdu!

-Ahem… oui… oui!

Elle finit par se lever et sembla regagner de l'énergie d'un seul coup! D'un air de conspiratrice, elle murmura :

-Je propose que l'on fasse diversion afin de sortir à l'extérieur!

-Bonne idée! Hum… mais comment?

-Eh bien je pourrais entraîner Véronica et Roxton hors de la Tree House et….

-AH! Pitié non!

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je tentai de reprendre un peu de sérieux… Décidément, nous étions marquées à vie! À qui la faute, songeai-je en demandant :

-Bon, tu as une meilleure idée?

-Quoi?!? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et pointa Véronica sur le seuil de notre « porte ». Mon dieu! Ils ne nous faisaient réellement pas confiance pour envoyé quelqu'un afin de nous surveiller! J'haussai les épaules avec un petit sourire très innocent, puis Daphnée questionna :

-Ah! Véronica! Bien dormie?

-Les filles… vous ne devez pas sortir d'ici c'est compris? Et si ce n'est pas claire…

-Ah oui, on a compris, coupai-je avec un soupir.

-Bon dans ce cas, le petit déjeuner est servis…

-On arrive, précisa Daphnée elle aussi en soupirant.

Même dans le monde perdu nous avions des contraintes! M'enfin! Lorsque Véronica fut hors de notre champ de vision, je me tournai vers Daphnée, l'interrogea du regard et m'écriai-je :

-Ils ne comprennent vraiment pas! Ce sont nos personnages! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On fait une fugue!

-C'est que nous sommes révoltées, pouffai-je.

-Oui!

-Ah… c'est dur de sauver le monde, dis-je d'un air mélodramatique.

Tout en riant, nous descendîmes à la cuisine où Véronica servait les plats. Malone était assis à la table et nous fit un petit sourire, Marguerite regardait son café avec un léger dégoût, Roxton fixait Marguerite en tentant de sonder ce qu'elle lui cachait et Challenger examinait l'assiette qui venait d'être déposée devant lui. Le train-train quotidien quoi! Lorsque nous, nous assîmes, tout sujet de discussion cessa et cinq pairs de yeux nous fixèrent. Daphnée se lança et je la félicitai intérieurement!

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de sortir! Nous allons causer notre perte! Harry et Philip sont dangereux, très dangereux! Ils vont tuer Marguerite si on ne fait rien en plus elle est en…

Je vis parfaitement, comme les autres, une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Daphnée et les yeux menaçant de Marguerite assise en face d'elle! Ah! Marguerite venait sans doute de lui donner un coup de pied! Avec des yeux scandalisés, je continuai mine de rien :

-Oui! Elle a raison! Marguerite!! Dites leur le message des druides qui nous avait été envoyé! Hein! On est ici pour vous sauver!

Dit de cette manière, c'était assez comique et je perçus très bien le regard moqueur de Roxton! Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à croire!?!

-Nous connaissons très bien les deux fous dehors!

-Oui et nous aimerions bien savoir comment? Questionna Challenger curieux.

-Il va falloir tout leur expliquer, fis-je sérieusement à l'avis de Daphnée.

-Encore des explications! S'exclama-t-elle, bon très bien! Moi et Kim, nous écrivions beaucoup… Comme nous avons déjà précisé que nous sommes d'une réalité différente et que vous êtes des personnages fictifs…

-Eh bien nous écrivions des fan fiction… soulignai-je

-Des quoi? Bredouilla Véronica incrédule.

-Des fan fiction, poursuivit Daphnée, des histoires qui vous concernaient, ça pouvait parfois prendre l'ampleur d'un mini-roman!

-Vous en aviez du temps à perdre, ironisa Marguerite qui ne perdrait jamais de son sarcasme!

-Hé! Fis-je offusquée.

-Donc, dans l'une de mes premières histoires, j'ai inventé un personnage de votre passé Marguerite… Harry…

-Moi aussi… et c'est Philip, déclarai-je.

-Et dans vos histoires, hésita Malone visiblement intéressé, qu'est-ce que ces personnages ont fait?

Nous criâmes d'une même voix :

-CE SONT DES PSYCHOPATHES! DES MALADES!

-Philip en gros était l'un des maris de Marguerite qui avait tué sa fille et qui à la toute fin de mon histoire veut la tuer! Heureusement, Roxton vient la sauver! Affirmai-je plus calmement.

-Harry est l'oncle complètement dérangé de Marguerite qui l'a élevée, violée et battue… Il cherche à l'éliminer dans mon histoire et finalement sous la réincarnation de Morigan, Marguerite le tue! Mais il s'en ait aussi pris à Véronica!

Woaa! Remarquai-je, nous aurions pu entendre voler une mouche! Le silence parfait! Bon, je devais admettre que cela semblait très surréaliste, mais au point où nous en étions rendues! Puis, ce n'était pas l'un d'eux qui avaient dit que sur ce plateau tout était possible? Après des hommes lézards, une sorcière vaudou, des vampires, des loups-garous et des voyageurs à travers le temps, pourquoi pas deux malades tirés d'une fan fiction?

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa de sa chaise apparemment pas très convaincue! Ça devait être difficile de croire que l'ont pouvait inventer un paquet de trucs afin de percer son passé et de le mettre à jour!

-Vous avez l'imagination bien fertile les filles, railla-t-elle.

-On le sait, constata Daphnée avec un haussement de sourcil qui imitait assez bien celui que Marguerite faisait au même instant.

-Pourquoi inventer un passé pas très rose pour Marguerite? Demanda stupidement Roxton.

-Parce que vous croyez qu'elle a vécu dans le bonheur avant de venir sur le plateau? Ricanai-je.

-Et en plus, Marguerite est le personnage le plus mystérieux du show… approuva Daphnée.

-Ah! Ça suffit! Tonna la concernée les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, je n'ai pas d'oncle et si je me souviens bien, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants d'aucuns de mes maris…

-Tes maris!? Il y en a eu combien? Questionna Roxton.

-Oh toi Lord Roxton, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! Trancha la brunette en prenant la fuite à l'étage.

Ouf, elle n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui! Je scrutai un petit instant les autres explorateurs pour ensuite me tourner vers Daphnée. Nous venions de provoquer la confusion totale! Véronica sortit de sa soudaine transe et décréta :

-Que vous soyez les créatrices de ces deux hommes ne vous donnent pas le droit de risquer vos vies!

-Mais nous sommes…

-Immortelle oui! Vous nous l'avez répété des dizaines de fois, renchérit Malone.

-Cette histoire ne fait pas seulement que vous concerner! Elle nous concerne nous et NOUS sommes en danger!

-Et vous n'êtes pas de taille à les battre, approuva John.

-Pourquoi? Me bornai-je.

-Nous sommes cinq, vous êtes deux, nous avons des armes et vous pas…

-PFF! Nous sommes immortelles et vous pas! Nargua Daphnée tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

-Peu importe vos arguments, vous resterez bien sagement ici! Le sujet est clos, décréta la blondinette doucement malgré tout.

Avec des mines d'enfants qui se faisaient réprimander, nous plongeâmes notre nez dans notre assiette et mangeâmes le contenu. Je soupirai quelques minutes plus tard en rangea la vaisselle avec Daphnée et finalement chacun vaquèrent à leurs petites occupations… Challenger alla dans son laboratoire, Véronica et Malone allèrent dans le « salon » et Roxton monta les escaliers quatre à quatre afin d'aller voir Marguerite! À cette heure-ci nos deux fous devaient préparer l'un de ces plans machiavéliques! Ils ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de la gravité de la situation!

-Kim! C'est le moment ou jamais de sortir! Ils sont tous occupés! Souffla Daphnée en me sortant de mes pensées.

-AH! Oui! C'est vrai! Hum… mais une fois dehors on fait quoi?

-On trouve Harry et Philip…

-Et…?

-On improvisera!

-Ok! Allons-y!

Sur la pointe des pieds, avec des allures d'espionnes ou de voleuses, nous, nous précipitâmes dans l'élévateur que nous mîmes en marche! Nous gardâmes notre respiration en suspension, comme si nous avions peur que quelqu'un entende le bruit de « l'ascenseur ». Heureusement, personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Une fois sur la terre ferme, nous traversâmes la barrière électrique et allâmes nous cacher un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

-AAH! On a réussi! Criai-je.

-Oui!!! Bon… maintenant il faut trouver… hum… nos fous?

-Ahem… oui on dirait bien… comment faisons-nous?

-Aucune idée, rit-elle.

-Ah! On est bien parties!

-… C'est toujours comme ça! Quand on veut voir une personne on ne la trouve pas et quand on veut être tranquille, elle nous saute dessus!

-Exactement!

Nous marchâmes un peu au hasard à la recherche de Philip et Harry sans grand succès. Nous arrêtâmes, légèrement épuisée par la chaleur de l'après-midi qui commençait à se pointer. Je plissai les yeux lorsque je cru voir une silhouette étrange passer devant nous aussi rapide que l'éclair. Terrifiée, je m'approchai un peu de Daphnée et murmurai-je : sagement

-Tu as vu?

-Vu quoi?

-Quelque chose qui a passé devant nous…

-Euhhh… non! Tu as vu quelque chose! S'écria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Je crois que oui…

Une seconde fois, la silhouette peu précise passa devant nous et Daphnée sembla l'apercevoir aussi.

-AH!!! C'était quoi ça! Hurla-t-elle en me faisant crier aussi

-Je ne sais pas!!!!

-AHH!!!

-AHHH!

-Calmons-nous, dis-je sagement sans trop de conviction, ce doit être le……… vent?

-Hum… le vent hein Kim?

-Arrête! J'essais de ne pas imaginer le pire!

-On fait quoi?

-On court!!!!

Bien que nous ne vîmes pas la silhouette noire passer encore près de nous, nous courûmes à l'aveuglette sur le petit chemin que nous avions emprunté. Essoufflées, nous stoppâmes près d'une caverne. Nous jetâmes de fréquents coups d'œil autour de nous, puis assurai-je :

-Je crois que ça ne nous a pas suivis…

-Une chance pour nous!

-Ça commence bien! À peine est-on sortis qu'on se fait poursuivre par quelque chose et on ne trouve même pas Philip et Harry!

-C'est grand la jungle! Ils peuvent être n'importe où!

-Ohh! Daphnée, fis-je émerveillée, on est devant une grotte!

Elle sourit, puis d'un regard complice, nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous cessâmes lorsque nous entendîmes du bruit provenant d'un peu plus loin. Nous, nous regardâmes paniquées. C'était peut-être… « la chose »!

-Courage! Nous sommes immortelles! Fit remarquer Daphnée.

-Euhhh je suppose que l'on pourrait rester ici à attendre… en effet…

C'était des pas et bientôt, nous perçûmes des voix… celles des explorateurs! Ah non! Nous n'avions décidément pas de chance! Ils semblaient s'avancer vers nous!

-Oh non! Gémis-je, que fait-on?

Daphnée m'empoigna par le bras et m'entraîna dans la grotte. À l'intérieur, nous restâmes silencieuses, écoutant ce qu'ils disaient… Il n'y avait que trois voix…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles nous aient échappé… dit Roxton.

-Moi non plus, j'étais pourtant dans le salon j'aurais dû entendre l'élévateur se mettre en marche, avoua Véronica.

-Elles ne doivent pas être bien loin, consentit Challenger.

-Nous aurions dû les surveiller, soupira la jeune femme.

-Bah… Elles sont plutôt débrouillardes, reste à espérer qu'elles n'ont rien! Il n'y a pas que leur détraqués dans cette jungle qui y circulent! Affirma John.

Soudainement, deux voix devenues vite familières parvinrent à nos oreilles et dans l'obscurité, nous vîmes Harry et Philip menacer les trois explorateurs. Pourquoi maintenant?!? Faillis-je m'écrier. Toujours au mauvais moment! Quoique… nous les cherchions non? Les voilà!

-Déposez vos armes! Rugirent-ils


	14. Idées caverneuses et crise d'ado !

Mom 14

Écrit par Daphnée 

- Kim !! On fait quoi ! chuchotais-je en entendant les voix

- Comment tu veux que je saches ?

- Je sais pas moi, c'est toi la plus vieille !

- Tu parles ! J'ai un an, un mois et trois jours de plus que toi !

Dehors, la discussion semblait animée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Roxton.

- Faites les innocents encore ! entendit-on de la voix de Philip. Déposez vos armes !

Kim se tourna vers moi, l'air déterminé.

- Daphnée… On sort et on fait des femmes de nous !

- On est même pas majeures…

- Raah, c'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots, allons, dewors ! dit-elle en prononçant bien son W pour être plus autoritaire.

Nous sortîmes donc de la grotte. Harry et Philip nous faisaient dos et les trois explorateurs nous faisaient face. Quand ils nous virent, ils tentèrent de ne pas trop le montrer pour que les deux malades ne s'en rendre pas compte.

Ils déposèrent tous les trois lentement leurs armes et Harry et Philip levèrent les leurs.

- Vous allez nous conduire gentiment chez vous. Au moindre faux mouvement, une balle vous traversera le cœur !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait !!! pensais-je »

On ne pouvait rien faire ! me répondit ma conscience. Si on avançait ou tentait de sauter sur un des méchants, un des trois explorateurs se faisait tuer et si on reculait, on les laissait mourir !

Kim semblait avoir une idée. Elle les laissa s'avancer un peu et dès qu'ils furent à dix mètres de nous, elle se jeta sur le fusil que Roxton avait laissé sur le sol, pointa le dos de Philip et tira. La balle atteint son omoplate gauche et Kim revola, poussée par l'impulsion de la balle du fusil et elle laissa tomber le Rifle. C'est à ce moment que les trois explorateurs commencèrent à réagir, mais avant qu'ils n'aient accomplis quoi que ce soit, Harry avait levé son fusil et tiré deux balles.

J'en reçue une en plein dans le cœur et Kim, directement dans le front, donc le cerveau.

Sous le choc, je tombai sur le sol, le cœur douloureux, incapable de respirer et toute la partie gauche du corps engourdie. Je n'entendis plus rien jusqu'à ce que la balle sorte de mon cœur naturellement.

- AAH ! Merde ! Ça fait mal ! J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une attaque !

- Et moi une tumeur au cerveau, fit Kim en se frottant la tête qui avait déjà cicatrisée.

Nous nous regardâmes et nous sourîmes, malgré les circonstances.

- On est vraiment, hypocondriaques !!!! s'exclama Kim.

- Les filles… avertit Challenger.

On se leva et on approcha du lieu de l'action. La balle que Philip avait reçue était entrain de s'extirper naturellement de son corps, tout comme nos blessures d'immortelles cicatrisaient. Harry avait été maîtrisé par Véronica et Roxton.

- Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ça, mais je crois qu'on a un gros problème, marmonna Roxton.

Aux yeux que Véronica lui fit, je su bien qu'il ne nous aimait pas trop et qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas nous enfermer dans la caverne ! Cependant, cette scène ne put que m'arracher un sourire sarcastique.

- Ah ouais ? Tiens c'est drôle, j'avais pas remarqué !

- Daphnée… fit Kim, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Trop tard, Roxton nous dévisageait sûrement prêt à nous sauter dessus !

- Bien quoi ! C'est pas de ma faute si Philip meure pas !

- Si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuie, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! répliqua Roxton.

- Si vous nous aviez pas consigné, on se serait pas enfuies !! D'ailleurs, débrouillez-vous donc tout seul si vous êtes si brave et si fort que ça !! Vous nous l'avez dit, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous !

- Daphnée !!! scandalisa Kim.

Bon d'accord, j'exagérais peut-être un peu… mais n'empêche que j'étais blessée dans mon orgueil de devoir rester assise les bras croisés, alors que MON fou À MOI se promenait dans la jungle ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi !!

- Daphnée ! répéta Kim, en criant cette fois, Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu te souviens que dans les films d'horreurs, tout le monde se met à mourir quand ils se séparent ?

- On est pas dans un film !

À ces derniers mots, mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands de terreur : je déteste les films d'horreur !! Je me mis donc à courir vers Kim, déterminée à ne pas mourir !

Philip se releva et regarda sa plaie, abasourdi. Véronica me dévisageait, mais je restais en retrait, fâchée et boudeuse comme une enfant de huit ans à qui on aurait enlevé le droit de manger un gâteau au chocolat. Bien quoi ? Si on avait pas le droit de combattre, alors qu'ils se débrouillent à la fin ! Kim semblait aussi un peu fâchée.

- Très bien ! Je m'excuse ! finit par marmonner Roxton, Vous pouvez nous aider maintenant !

- Oui ! fis-je avec joie, retrouvant mon sourire.

Kim, Challenger et moi s'occupâmes de maîtriser Philip. Le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs, peu rassurants sur le temps qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Comme de fait, un éclair déchira le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber à grosse gouttes, l'obscurité devenant de plus en plus dense.

C'est à ce moment que je sentis Philip et Harry nous échapper et partir dans la direction du Tree House. Kim et moi partîmes à leur poursuite… sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres !

Un autre éclair déchira le ciel très près de nous et nous tombâmes, essoufflées par le choc. Nous étions toutes trempes et il était dur de savoir par où était le Tree House. De toutes les façons, Harry et Philip nous avaient échappé. Laissant l'angoisse de savoir comment les éliminer derrière nous, nous partîmes à courir en direction de la grotte. L'entrée s'était effondrée et Challenger gisait sur le sol, inconscient.

Kim me regarda avec des yeux terrorisés :

- Où sont Véronica et Roxton ?!?! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

Je levai la tête mais n'aperçut personne. On se pencha vers Challenger pour essayer de le ranimer. Il avait une grosse bosse sur la tête, mais rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Je retins un gros mot et :

- On va se faire tuer par Marguerite et Malone ! On va avoir le droit : « On vous l'avait dit ! ».

- Ouais ben pour l'instant, Challenger est inconscient et Véronica et Roxton « are TRAPPED » !!

- Et Malone et Marguerite sont seuls chez eux ! fis-je en souriant, malgré la situation.

- AAHH ! Comment peux-tu sourire !!! Démon !!

- Du calme, je rigolais !! Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir un couple inusité ici, on est pas dans une fic !

À ce moment-là, nous nous regardâmes, paniquées. Pas dans une fic ? Non, mais presque !!

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!! qu'on l'on réussi à crier en même temps qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel.

- DAPHNÉE !! JE VAIS TE TUER !!

- QUOI !! TOI AUSSI TU AS ÉCRIS DES HISTOIRES COMME ÇA !!

- Mamamia !! s'exclama Kim.

- Kim, depuis quand tu dis mamamia ?

- Depuis là !!! Bon aide-moi à les sortir de la grotte !!

- Mais comment !! Et en laissant Challenger mourir ?

- Mais oui mais…

- On ne peut pas !

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

- On le ramène au Tree House !

Elle acquiesça et on empoigna Challenger par les pieds pour le tirer jusqu'au Tree House qui n'était pas très loin. Je sentais qu'on aurait droit à tout un sermon ! À la moitié du chemin, je décidai de prendre Challenger par les bras afin qu'il ne traîne pas sur le sol. Bon sang qu'il était lourd et que c'était dur de le transporter sous la pluie !

Une fois à l'élévateur, Malone et Marguerite se dépêchèrent de descendrent et de s'occuper de Challenger. Au regard meurtrier qu'ils nous faisaient, on su qu'on n'aurait pas vécu longtemps si des yeux pouvaient tuer.

Ce n'est quand nous fûmes au sec, à l'intérieur du Tree House et que tous deux furent sûrs que la vie de Challenger n'était pas en danger qu'on eut droit à l'interrogatoire. C'est Marguerite qui commença :

- Où sont Roxton et Véronica ?

- On est pas sûres, mais euuh… à priori… ils sont coincés dans une grotte, fit Kim, anxieuse.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On croit qu'un éclair est tombé sur la grotte et les a enfermés.

- Philip et Harry ?

- Disparus… et immortels !

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Malone.

- Philip a reçu une balle et il a réagit comme on le fait.

Voilà, on venait de s'attirer les colères de toute la troupe. AÏE !!! On était dans la mrde !!! et pas qu'un peu !

- Dans votre chambre ! ordonna Marguerite.

On osa même pas répliquer, même si cette dernière phrase nous ramenait des années en arrière.

Rendues dans notre chambre, Kim me demanda :

- Comment on va pouvoir tuer Harry et Philip ?

- Je sais pas.

- Qui est le fou qui les a emmenés ici ?

- Je sais pas.

- Et qui nous a emmenés nous ?

- Je sais pas !

- Tu crois que c'est nous qui les avons entraînés ici ??

- Je sais pas plus que toi !! Et moi aussi je capote !! Je pense aux yeux de la vérité !!

Kim eut un petit sourire :

- Mais cet homme n'est pas dupe !

On eut encore un peu le cœur à rire avant de s'endormir. Cette fois, je fis un rêve très étrange : la mort, voulant se venger de Roxton, avant envoyer Philip et Harry dans TLW pour qu'ils tuent Marguerite et Roxton, s'ils y arrivaient. Mais les druides, prévoyant le coup, nous y avaient propulser aussi… le problème était… comment les éliminer ?

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, hallucinant devant moi, ma télévision, mon magnétoscope, mon ordinateur, toutes mes fics… wow ! Soit mon monde me manquait vraiment, soit j'étais droguée !

J'entendis Kim marmonner :

- L'aphrodisiaque…

On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait le même rêve que moi. En effet, elle s'éveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit. Elle vit que j'étais éveillée. Il ne devait pas être très tard, peut-être 19 :00, mais juste le fait de ne pas dîner et d'être épuisée par notre matinée nous avait plongé dans le sommeil vers 16h00.

Kim me regarda et grimaça :

- J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi !

- Allons manger !

Nous sortîmes donc de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. La maison était déserte. Enfin, Challenger dormait toujours, mais Malone et Marguerite devait être sortis pour sauver les deux autres. On se prépara quelque chose à manger et je demandai à Kim :

- Tu as fait ce rêve, toi aussi ? Avec la mort et les druides ?

- Ouais…

- Tu crois que ça peut être vrai ?

- Ouais…

- Et t'as vu tes fics après ?

Elle éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais pas… Ah ! Si seulement j'avais un ordi, répondis-je, je pourrais écrire la fin de cette fichue aventure !

Kim sourit vaguement, avant d'avoir un air sérieux gravé sur le visage.

- Daphnée… Tu es un génie !! On va écrire la fin de notre histoire !

Je la considérai un instant avant de sourire.

- Ouais !! Alors, Papier, Crayon ?

- Ah ! Si c'était encore plus simple du genre : je commence mon histoire : hum hum… Challenger s'éveilla lentement avec un sacré mal de tête. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de se retrouver dans son lit. La dernière chose dont il avait souvenir était… Roxton et Véronica ! Prisonniers d'une grotte !

J'éclatai de rire et Kim continua :

- Il se leva et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, cherchant à raconter à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était passé, pour aller sauver ses amis.

À ce moment là, Challenger entra dans la pièce et nous sursautâmes. Il ne faisait pas un seul geste et semblait vide comme une statue. Kim s'aventura :

- Il fit un pas, pour se rapprocher des deux seules qui étaient là, Daphnée et Kim.

Au moment même où elle finit sa phrase, il fit un pas et si nos yeux auraient pus sortir de nos orbites ils l'auraient faits !

- KIM ! On contrôle le monde !! m'exclamai-je.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Challenger.

- Roxton et Véronica sont prisonniers d'une grotte, fit Challenger, dit Kim.

Et ils parlèrent simultanément !! Bien sûr, il n'ajouta pas le « fit Challenger ». Kim manqua de s'étouffer et éclata de rire. Challenger fit de même et nos rires redoublèrent.

- Fin ! dit Kim.

Challenger respira une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il en avait manqué et s'appuya à la table.

- C'est extrêmement désagréable !! dit-il, Mais fort intéressant.

Nous cessâmes alors de rire.

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, ni moi, ni mes pensées ! Mais… j'arrivais à voir tout ce qui se passait ! Comme si quelqu'un avait pris contrôle de mon corps !

Kim et moi nous lançâmes un regard inquiet.

- Wouah… alors, ils sont bien plus qu'une émission de télévision ! soufflais-je.

- Ouais…

Il y eut un moment de silence puis :

- WOUAH ! DAPHNÉE ! On contrôle tout le monde !!

- AHH !

On éclata de nouveau de rire et Challenger secoua la tête, désespéré.

- Bon ! J'ai faim ! fit Kim.

- Moi aussi !

On alla donc se chercher de quoi dans leur frigo improvisé, sous les yeux ébahis de Challenger. Celui-ci nous regarda un instant manger avec appétit avant de s'exclamer :

- QUOI ! C'est tout ? Vous venez de découvrir que vous pourriez contrôler toute la planète et vous vous contentez de manger ?

Kim et moi nous regardâmes une instant avant de hausser les épaules.

- Vous pourriez sauver Véronica et Roxton de trois paroles !

- Bien, on a pas le droit de s'éloigner du Tree House ! On ne peut pas changer les circonstances tout de même ! fit Kim, Si on commence à raconter que Malone se baigne et qu'il marche dans la forêt en réalité, ça marche pas !

- Bien dit Watson ! fis-je.

Challenger acquiesça, mais il continua tout de même.

- Enfin, vous êtes beaucoup moins diaboliques que Roxton pense ! Vous êtes sûrement même moins diabolique que lui !

- Ah ouais, avec son côté sombre !

- Quel bon épisode ! renchérit Kim.

Challenger nous regarda bizarrement avant de se ressaisir.

- Bon ! Finissez de manger les filles et on part sauver les autres !

- QUOI ! m'exclamai-je, Mais j'ai sommeil moi !

- Daphnée ! fis Kim, Tu es dont bien égoïste !

- Ben quoi ! On va arriver là et Marguerite va nous sortir une rengaine du genre : « C'est de votre faute s'ils sont enfermés là-dedans ! ». Non mais franchement, on essaie de sauver le monde et tout le monde nous tombe dessus ! Pff, c'est pas facile tous les jours !

Kim me regarda un instant, étonnée. Puis elle regarda le vide, dans le genre : « okkk ! Je vois !! » et puis fit un regard d'excuse à Challenger et de me donner un coup qui fit basculer ma chaise pour que je retrouve complètement sur le sol. J'éclatai de rire.

- T'es malade ! Je rigolais !

- Ouais bien tes blagues sont têtes enflées !! dit-elle en riant. Allez mange et on va empêcher les yeux de la vérité de se réaliser !

- Ou une passion déroutante hein Kim ? fige en me relevant.

« Espèce de petite pornographe, marmonnais-je »

- AH ! Et toi lesbienne !

On éclata de rire, mais Challenger nous dévisagea. On se tut et on recommença à manger, silencieusement.

- Euuh… j'ai manqué un épisode ?

- Oui ! Trois en fait, fis-je en souriant.

Kim et moi nous jetâmes un regard complice avant de finir de manger et se préparer à aller sauver l'humanité avec notre nouveau don !!


	15. Tu ne commettras point d'adultère

MOM 15

Écrit par Kim et Daphnée (Donc on parle au IL)

--

Lorsque Daphnée et Kim eurent terminé de manger, elles regardèrent Challenger, comme si elles attendaient qu'il se bouge. Il arqua un sourcil.

- Bon, vous êtes prêtes maintenant?

- Quoi? Bien sûr, nous attendions après vous! Déclara Daphnée

- Bon. Alors suivez-moi.

Il empoigna des bâtons de dynamite, visiblement, et se dirigea vers l'élévator. Les deux filles le suivirent.

Elles étaient toujours sur le garde, de peur de tomber sur Philip et Harry. Mais après quelques minutes de marches et de ruminage de pensées, elles se rendirent compte que dans le fond… il leur serait facile de tuer Philip et Harry si elles pouvaient les contrôler ! Ah non, ils étaient immortels…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse caverne où tout était sombre. Elles ne pouvaient rien distinguer à plus d'un mètre… Mais, Kim savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche… Marguerite et Malone n'étaient pas au bon endroit… En fait, ils n'étaient pas là du tout! Scandalisée, Kim se tourna vers Daphnée.

- AHH!!! Où est Marguerite et Malone! Ils étaient supposé attendre ICI!!

- Hum.. j'en sais trop rien. Ils se sont peut-être égarés ? proposa Daphnée.

- Égarés hein ?

- Il fait noir, Kim, tenta de rassurer Challenger, c'est fort probable.

Kim marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais Daphnée sourit :

- La passion peut parfois être d

- TAIS-TOI !! paniqua Kim.

- …routante.

- Ouiiin !! Tu sais qu'on a plein pouvoir ici ? Tu viens peut-être de provoquer un cataclysme !

- Un cataclysme?? Ahem…

- Quoi!!?? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce… Ahem!

- Rien….

Daphnée toussota d'un air espiègle, puis Kim se pointa devant elle, avec un doigt menaçant…

- Je te jure… si c'est toi qui a enfermé Véronica et Roxton dans la caverne, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais!!

- QUOI!! Mais tu es malade ! Je suis folle ! Mais pas à ce point !

Challenger soupira et secoua la tête.

- Les filles vous êtes… comment vous dites déjà ? GOSSANTES ! Allez donc à la recherche de Malone et Marguerite si ça vous inquiète tant ! Il n'y a pas à avoir peur de toute façon.

- Ouais, marmonna Kim.

- Pendant ce temps, je sors Véronica et Roxton de cette grotte.

Les filles soupirèrent et acquiescèrent. Elles partirent lentement vers l'ouest (enfin, croyaient-elles vu qu'elles avaient un sens de l'orientation pourri). Elles ne marchèrent pas trop longtemps dans la noirceur de la nuit, même toujours en silence.

Elles finirent par arriver à un petit lac qui reflétait les rayons de la lune.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils sont ici, fit Kim bornée en voyant l'eau miroiter.

- Hum… permet-moi d'en douter très chère, s'excusa Daphnée de manière comique en pointant une ceinture d'arme près de la rive et une chemise…

Sans conteste… c'était bel et bien celle de Marguerite.

- AHHHHH!!!! Crièrent-elles d'une même voix, comme si elles avaient vu la mort en personne.

- NONNN!!! C'est impossible!! Cria Daphnée, malgré son fou rire.

- AHH!! Pitié!! Pas ça!! Pleurnicha Kim de façon hystérique.

- Ouff…. Respirons un peu…. Passion déroutante, s'étouffa Daphnée.

- Arrête!

- Il y a sûrement une explication très logique à cette situation…

- Laquelle? Je t'écoute! Viteuuuh!

Daphnée fronça les sourcils, comme pour réfléchir. Puis, elle avança à travers les buissons pour s'approcher de l'eau.

- Perverse ! cria Kim. Tu sais très bien ce qui est en train de se passer !

- Bien quoi ?

- AH !

- Non, je rigole ! Je veux prendre la chemise !

- AH !

- MAIS ARRÊTE DE CRIER !!! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

- Mais.. AH !

- Je n'ai qu'une explication, tu es en état de choc ! Bon, voyons voir… la chemise est déchirée…

- Malone est violent…

- Kim… la ferme !

La jeune fille se tut, examinant la ceinture qui traînait non loin. Les armes n'étaient pas à l'intérieur et semblait déchirée, dévorée par un raptor.

- Ouf… ils se sont seulement fait dévoré, soupira Daphnée.

- Soulagement, approuva Kim.

- Hum…

- Oui?

- Je rigolais encore!

- Ah! D'accord, je veux dire…Mon dieu!! C'est terrible!

- N'empêche que nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'ils se sont fait attaquer… les raptor on peut-être uniquement manger leur effets personnels pendant qu'ils étaient dans l'eau….

Les yeux de Kim s'agrandirent de frayeur et vérifia dans l'eau que personne n'y était.

- C'est injuste! S'exclama Daphnée prenant Kim au dépourvu.

- Hein?

- Bien… Marguerite et Malone sont peut-être en train de… et Véronica et Roxton sont en train de manquer d'air! Ce sont eux qui auraient dû se retrouver ici!

- Quoi, tu préfères que Roxton couche avec Véronica que Malone avec Marguerite !?

- Bien sûr !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Daphnée, tais-toi !

Les deux filles sourirent et continuèrent à examiner les traces et les suivirent doucement quand soudain, une explosion se fit entendre.

- C'est Challenger, constata Kim.

- Ouais. Espérons qu'il n'a pas exploser les bras ou les jambes de Roxton !

- Ou pire !!

- Kim… euuh… S'il-te-plaît…

- Bien quoi, s'il était en train de…

- KIMEUHH ! Là c'est toi qui me traumatise.

- On est trop perverses.

- Ouais…

Sur cette affirmation pleine de sens, elles continuèrent leur quête. L'inquiétude commençait à prendre le dessus des propos stupides quand elles virent des traces de sang.

- Hum. Je me sens comme dans Scary Movie 1.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kim.

- Bien tu sais, la fille qui court en brassière pour éviter de se faire tuer ?

- AH ! Ça suffit ! Allez, il faut les retrouver, ils sont peut-être gravement blessés. Et Challenger doit s'occuper de Roxton et Véronica. Malone et Marguerite ne peuvent compter que sur nous pour les sauver.

- Ils ont pas de chance.

- Daphnée…

- Je me tais.

Elles marchèrent donc en silence, scrutant les alentours, ayant peur de retrouver leur deux fous. Elles firent un petit bout de chemin et… deux silhouette très familière se forma devant elles. Sans plus tarder, elles s'approchèrent subtilement de l'endroit afin de considérer la ce qui semblait se produire devant leurs yeux ébahis. Au départ, elles ne bougèrent pas, comme pétrifiée… Malone était penché devant Marguerite, ses mains agrippant l'une de ses épaules et son visage très près de son cou… Kim se tourna, après avoir déglutit, vers son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils… font selon toi?

- Euhhh… c'est évident… ils s'embrassent!

- AH!

- Pas encore!

- Mais tu vois ce que je vois!!

- Oui…. Hum… NON! Réalisa Daphnée en se précipitant sur Malone.

Elle couru, comme dans les films au ralentit, puis… à défaut d'une roche, elle trébucha sur une racine! Kim se frappa la tête de sa main, découragée et la remplaça… Le même scénario se produisit, sauf que Kim tomba après avoir malencontreusement accroché l'estomac de Daphnée avec son pied.

Marguerite soupira en les voyant faire.

- Oh Seigneur !

Mais Kim et Daphnée interprétèrent mal ce « Oh Seigneur ». Daphnée se releva et sauta sur Malone.

- PAS TOUCHE !

- Ahh ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Mais à ce moment, Kim remarqua la blessure sur le bras de Marguerite et elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, terrorisés.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle alors que Malone maîtrisait facilement Daphnée qui tentait toujours de l'égorger.

- Un Raptor, dit Marguerite le plus normalement du monde, mais dévisageant Daphnée.

- Daphnée, fit Kim, Fausse alerte.

- Quoi ? Ah…

Elle remarqua aussi la blessure.

- Oups. Désolée Malone.

- Ça va. Mais pourquoi m'avoir sauté dessus ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Euuh… pour réparer le tord que j'ai causé dans mes fics.

Marguerite arqua un sourcil et soupira, secouant la tête, découragée. Les deux filles eurent un faux sourire.

- Bien entendu, au lieu de demander ce qui se passait, Daphnée s'est jetée sur Ned? Interrogea Lady Krux en levant les yeux au ciel

- Bien… c'est que nous croyons que vous étiez en train de… se défendit la concernée.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, soupira Marguerite.

- Bon on est mal barré… Marguerite nous boude, maugréa Kim.

- J'entends, fit celle-ci.

Trêve de plaisanterie, elles aidèrent Malone à fixer le bandage autour du bras de Marguerite. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. M'enfin. Et les deux jeunes filles qui pensaient que le beau reporter s'accordait un peu de plaisir avec Miss Krux. Quelle ironie!

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se relevèrent sans un mot. D'autant plus que tout ce que sortait Kim et Daphnée n'étaient que des bêtises.

Les quatre personnes se mirent donc en route, silencieusement. Marguerite avait un peu de mal à marcher et devait avoir froid puisqu'elle n'était pas très habillée. Malone l'aidait à se déplacer, ignorant les deux filles qui, même en étant honteuses, avaient un sourire complice.

Finalement, elles finirent par retrouver la grotte, Challenger, Véronica et Roxton… inconscient! Les yeux exorbités, Marguerite courut vers le chasseur. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et le scruta un long moment. En d'autre circonstance, les deux filles auraient sans doute versé une ou deux larmes, mais Roxton bougea un petit instant les paupières.

- Dieu merci, il est en vie, souffla la brunette au-dessus de son visage.

- Ouf… Véronica l'a pas ménagé, murmura Daphnée.

Kim lui jeta un regard assez équivoque, suivit d'un léger coup de coude.

- Ben quoi??

- Ne fais pas l'innocente!

Véronica eut un sourire mesquin et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! s'offusqua Marguerite.

- Lady Krux, murmura John Roxton, j'ai un mal de tête horrible, alors s'il-vous-plaît, pas de cris.

- Pff !

Elle se releva et partit dans une autre direction, sous les yeux amusés du chasseur qui s'était assis.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Challenger

- Notre admirable ami John a reçu une roche sur la tête quand vous nous avez libéré avec la dynamite, fit Véronica.

- Bon, nous parlerons de tout cela, ainsi que de Philip et Harry plus tard. Pour l'instant, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien à tous !

- Oui.

Malone et Véronica aidèrent Roxton à se relever lentement et tous partirent dans la direction où Marguerite était partie plus tôt.

À un moment donné, Roxton fut capable de marcher seul et Véronica fit exprès pour traîner un peu derrière avec les adolescentes, histoire de poser quelques questions. Elle ne semblait pas en colère. En fait, elle était amusée.

- Dites, c'est quoi cette histoire ? On dirait que vous avez vraiment peur qu'on s'entre-trompe tous.

- Euuuhh, commença Kim.

- Oui, c'est que…

- Alors ?

Kim et Daphnée échangèrent un regard mesquin.

- Bien voilà. Kim et moi, avons créés Philip et Harry. Et nous avons peur que certains événements de nos fics se reproduisent ici. C'est tout. Si nous avons été entraînées…

- Qui dit que d'autres éléments de le seront pas aussi ? compléta Kim.

- Ah, je vois. Ça vous amuse d'écrire des histoires sur des couples inusités ?

- OUI !! firent les filles en riant.

- Et… je couchais avec Roxton ?

- C'est Daphnée qui a écrit ça !! cria Kim.

- Ouais, bien toi tu écrivais sur Malone et Marguerite.

- Marguerite et Vér…

- Ahh ! fit Daphnée pour la stopper.

Trop tard, Véronica s'était arrêtée et les regardait scandalisée. Puis, elle éclata de rire.

- Soit vous avez l'imagination trop fertile, soit vous avez certain petit problèmes psychologique…

- Je vote pour la deuxième option, déclara Daphnée.

- Moi aussi, admit Kim.

- Et… c'était bien quand je couchais avec Roxton?

Roxton s'arrêta, malgré la distance qui les séparait et les rejoignit en un temps record.

- Quoi??! Qu'est-ce qui était agréable avec moi??

- AHH ! hurla Kim, c'est un cauchemar!

- Mais non, fit Véronica, nous aimerions savoir nous!

- Pourquoi!!

- Eh! J'ai posé une question, s'emporta Roxton.

- Hum… toussota Daphnée.

- Voyez-vous JOHN, Nous avons fictivement couché ensemble! Annonça Véronica presque fièrement.

Cette fois, ce fut Malone qui se stoppa net, presque terrorisé.

- Quoi!!! Toi et Roxton vous avez!

- Eh oui, soupira la jolie blonde.

- AHHHHH!!!!! Seigneur! Que sont-ils devenus! Crièrent les deux jeunes filles d'une voix.

- C'est de ta faute, s'exclama Kim.

Roxton afficha l'un de ces sourires charmeurs, regardant Véronica d'une manière… enfin… assez… AH! Malone fusillait les concernés, dont les adolescentes. Challenger et Marguerite arrivèrent à ce moment.

- Vous venez, oui ? s'impatienta Marguerite.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Daphnée et Kim frôlaient l'évanouissement, Malone avait des envies de meurtres et Roxton et Véronica se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Challenger.

- Véronica et Roxton…

Véronica ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

- Mais non Malone ! Nous n'avons rien fait du tout ! Jamais ! Même pas un…

- Pas de détail svp ! implora Kim qui frôlait la crise cardiaque.

- Euuh ? demanda Marguerite.

- Rien. Si un jour vous couchez avec Véronica, vous pourrez vous inquiéter, mais pour l'instant, plus de questions stupide ! souffla Kim en partant, suivie de Daphnée.

Marguerite regarda Véronica étonnée.

- Vous comprenez quelque chose ?

- Non. Mais elles me font bien rire !

- Moi aussi ! admit Roxton.

- Pas moi, maugréa Malone.

Puis, la ballade jusqu'au Tree House se déroula sans autres anicroches… m'enfin, sans autres Kim-et-Daphnée-croches.

À l'intérieur de la Tree House, Marguerite fut miraculeusement la première au lit, sûrement causé par son état de femme enceinte. Roxton sembla la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, mais ce n'était qu'une brève illusion, Malone se plongea dans son journal, Challenger retourna vers ses chères expériences et Véronica sembla fuir elle aussi dans sa chambre.

Tandis que les deux jeunes filles coururent vers leur chambre, épuisée de cette journée forte en rebondissement. Elles sautèrent pratiquement dans leur lit, fixant intensément le plafond, sans rien dire…

Elles avaient combattu leurs deux fous, elles avaient parlé à ne plus avoir de souffle et elles avait crié jusqu'à s'irriter les cordes vocales. Bref, elles avaient besoin d'un peu de sommeil, bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir les gagner.

Elles restèrent au moins, une heure dans un état comateux… et finirent par s'endormir.

De longues heures de sommeil bien méritées s'écoulèrent. On aurait presque entendu des ronflements. Soudainement, des cris résonnèrent dans la Tree House. Évidemment, c'était ceux de Marguerite et Roxton.

Daphnée se redressa la première avec quelques mots et petits jurons incompréhensibles, tout de même bien placés. Kim s'éveilla aussi lentement lâchant une longue plainte endormie.

- Dodooooooooooo !!

- Awwww….

- Mhprf…

- Beuuh….

Finalement, après avoir décidé qu'elles ne pourraient se rendormir, elles se levèrent tranquillement. Vu la petite aurore qui régnait, il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin.

Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine en pyjama, où semblait se dérouler une guerre atomique.

- Il est évident que tu me caches quelque chose, Marguerite !

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Vraiment !

- Et bien, peut-être que ce ne sont pas de tes oignons !

- Comment ça ne pourrait pas être de mes oignons !?

- QUOI ! Mais est-ce que je dois TOUT te dire ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, Lord Roxton ? Excusez-moi de ne pas être une midinette innocente que vous pouvez utilisez et contrôler à votre guise !

- Mais je ne comprends rien ! Tu sembles m'éviter ou… avoir peur de moi ces derniers temps !

- Je n'ai peur de rien !

Malone, Véronica et Challenger avaient accourus dans la cuisine, mais semblaient mal-à-l'aise d'intervenir. Mais Kim soupira :

- Je veux dormir.

Les deux adolescentes avaient les yeux bouffis.

- Moi aussi, grommela Daphnée.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard amusé puis :

- On commence notre histoire, déclara Kim.

À ce moment, tout mouvement cessa dans la maison et ce fut comme si les cinq explorateurs étaient des carcasses vides.

- Euuh… Véronica sourit ?

Cette dernière eut un grand sourire et sembla moins vide, mais il s'effaça vite.

- Wow ! constata Kim. Alors… Marguerite tourna le dos à John et croisa ses mains sous sa poitrine, vexée et en colère.

Et… l'héritière manifesta les paroles de la brunette.

- Incroyable, chuchota Daphnée, telle une conspiratrice, à mon tour!

- Vas-y!

- Roxton s'avança lentement vers Véronica, blessé par sa dernière dispute avec Marguerite…

- Attend une seconde? Pourquoi vers Véronica?!!

- Laisse-moi faire! Et regarde!

- ….

- Il la scruta de la tête au pied et frôla mine de rien l'épaule de la blondinette…

- Tu ne vas pas un peu loin là???

- Arrête! Donc… il effleura…

- NOONN!! Roxton cria de frayeur faisant sursauter tous les membres de la Tree House et recula de plusieurs mètres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!! Roxton refit quelques pas en direction de la princesse de la jungle et s'apprêta à l'em…

- … Mais il recula une seconde fois et se dirigea vers Marguerite, la serrant dans ses bras.

- Kim!! T'es pas drôle! C'est moi qui contrôle Roxton! Prend-en un autre!

- Non!! Tu vas lui faire, faire des trucs… louches!

- Et toi?? Je disais donc…

- Arrête!!

Kim se jeta pratiquement sur Daphnée, tentant vainement de lui couper la parole. Roxton recula, avança, recula, avança, ainsi de suite pendant de longues minutes. Pendant ce temps, Malone et Challenger ne bougeaient pas, arborant des mines totalement vide d'expression.

Finalement, les deux filles serrèrent de se battre quand Daphnée dit :

- Attends ! Je vais essayer quelque chose, je te promet que je ne ferai rien de mal.

- Mouais… bon, tente toujours.

Elle inspira profondément, ferma ses yeux et se concentra.

Les cinq membres du Tree House commencèrent à remuer un peu. Roxton s'approcha de Marguerite et vint pour l'embrasser, mais Kim cria :

- AHH ! Comment tu fais ?

Daphnée perdit sa concentration et souffla. Les cinq membres redevinrent de marbre.

- C'est dur ! Mais, c'est comme quand ut écris une histoire ! Avant de mettre les mots sur papiers, tu sais ce que tu vas écrire non ? Et ceux qui ne sont pas directement dans l'action ne sont pas de marbre, non ?

- C'est vrai ! Attends, je vais essayer !

Kim fit le même manège et continua la scène. Malone et Véronica parlait très lentement et Challenger disparut dans son labo, lentement aussi. C'était un exercice qui demandait beaucoup de concentration, surtout que Marguerite et Roxton s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Finalement, Kim ne fut plus capable et elle tomba sur le sol, épuisée. Il y eut comme un choc dans l'air et les cinq explorateurs se réveillèrent brusquement. Malone et Véronica tombèrent sur le sol et Challenger revint en titubant.

- NE REFAITES JAMAIS ÇA ! fit Malone, les yeux exorbités.

- C'est vraiment très très TRÈS désagréable, approuva Véronica.

- Ouais… mais eux ont l'air d'apprécier.

En effet, Marguerite et Roxton continuaient de s'embrasser avec passion sous les yeux rêveurs de Kim, ébahis de Daphnée et amusés des trois autres.

- Est-ce que vous les contrôlez toujours les filles? Interrogea Challenger avec ses tentatives d'explication à tout.

- Non, non… c'est du vrai! Pas de comédie! Fit Daphnée.

- Eh bien! C'est qu'on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'arrêter…!

Marguerite, après un petit moment, finit par se détacher de l'embrase de Roxton. Elle fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait continué cette scène sans l'aide de… personnes. Elle fusilla les deux adolescentes et Roxton l'imita ce qui fut très intimidant.

- Ohh… oh… dit gravement Daphnée.

- Je crois que…

- Si vous recommencez ce que vous venez tout juste de faire, je vous égorge dans votre sommeil.

Et elles savaient qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Elle a raison, s'emporta tout à coup la gentille Véronica.

- Vous avez dépassé les bornes! Un peu plus et moi et Véronica nous…

- Ce n'est tout de même pas la fin du monde, soupira Daphnée

- Chuut, n'aggrave pas notre situation, réprimanda Kim.

- Pas la fin du monde, explosa Marguerite.

- Ahem….

- Savez-vous à quel point ça pourrait être humiliant pour nous??

- Quoi donc… de se rendre compte que finalement ce n'était pas si mal ? questionna Daphnée.

- Daphnée… s'il te plait… garde le contrôle… murmura son amie.

Ils toisèrent les filles d'un air de parent qui grondent leurs enfants, puis croisèrent les bras pratiquement en même temps.

- Oupss… Pardon… On s'excuse, on ne recommencera plus… firent piteusement les filles avec des airs de chiots battus.

- Oui, on est désolées, on est conscientes qu'on est allées trop loin. Vraiment… je ne tenterai plus des coups comme ça, dit Daphnée.

- Et moi non plus… enfin… non, promis, fit-elle en croisant les doigts.

Les explorateurs secouèrent la tête et sourirent.

- Très bien. Venez déjeuner. Et faites attention la prochaine fois !

---

TADAMMM !!! Avouez qu'on est brillantes !!!! (Et têtes enflées aussi….) M'ENFIN !! Allez, une review !!!!


	16. STOP

MOM 16

Après le déjeuner copieux que les deux jeunes exploratrices en herbe ingurgitèrent, elles décidèrent de retourner dans la jungle, à la quête de Harry et Philip.

Elles marchèrent un bref instant, savourant les quelques minutes de liberté qu'elles pouvaient enfin avoir avant de passer à l'action…

- Ah! Tu sais Daphnée… Il m'est finalement venu une idée!

- Laquelle? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien, je crois que si Malone…

- Chut ! interrompit Daphnée à cet instant, en tendant l'oreille. Écoute !

Kim interrompit sa phrase et tendit l'oreille. Des voix aux loin les intriguèrent :

- AHHH ! ON EST DANS LE MONDE PERDU !

- ON VA VOIR MARGUERITE ET ROXTON !

Daphnée fronça les sourcils, et Kim en arqua un.

- Je connais ces voix, murmura Daphnée, intriguée.

Elle s'enfoncèrent rapidement parmi les arbres et coururent en direction des voix. Elles examinèrent les deux silhouettes des jeunes filles qui se dressaient devant elles. De loin, elles parvinrent tout de même à les reconnaître!

- AHH! C'est Angelina Jolie! S'écria Kim

- AHH! Mais oui… heu… Kim? Ils ont assez de budget pour elle ?

Entendant les voix rapprochées et la blague familière quant à l'apparence d'une de la nouvelle venue, les deux étrangères tournèrent leurs têtes et la surprise se dépeint sur leurs visages.

- KIM ! DAPHNÉE !

- CLARI ! EUGÉ !

- KIM ! DAPHNÉE !

- CLARI ! EUGÉ !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les quatre jeunes filles, au comble de la joie, joie provoquée par des retrouvailles i-n-n-a-t-e-n-d-u-e-s, se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras, poussant des cris, riant et pleurant de joie.

- WOAA! J'EN REVIENS PAS ! cria Clari avec son fameux sourire de chien fido…!

- Où sont Marguerite et Roxton! Interrogea Eugénie aussitôt.

- Pff! Merci de prendre de nos nouvelles, maugréa Kim.

- Ça fait juste DES SEMAINES qu'on est dans le monde perdu !

- CHANCEUSES !

- Pff…

- AWW ! C'est une blague, sourit Eugé. Comment allez-vous ?

Elles prirent ainsi quelques minutes pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et se serrer mutuellement dans leurs bras 100000 fois. Finalement, Daphnée posa la question fatidique :

- Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ?

- Après Trapped, minuit, piton play.

- AH ! NOUS C'EST APRÈS MARK OF THE BEAST !

- Ouais… Mais nous on semble déjà savoir pourquoi on est là! Fit remarquer Clari.

- Hum… Tu insinues quoi? Qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait dans le monde perdu? Demanda Daphnée.

- C'est pas ça, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour rien que les druides nous ont amené pour vous prévenir d'arrêter de niaiser !

- AH ! Nous! Les druides?

- Ben ouais, dit Eugénie le plus naturellement du monde, ils nous ont dit que…

- ILS VOUS ONT PARLÉ !

- Euh, oui… et ils ont parlé de la mort aussi…

- LA MORT !

- Euuh… Daph, Kim, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Euh… on cherche Harry et Philip ?

Eugénie et Clarissa échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

- Venez, on va vous conduire à eux aux druides.

- À EUX !

- Vous saviez OÙ ils étaient? Comment ça? C'est pas juste, nous ont nous a garocher dans le monde perdu sans explication, ajouta Kim.

- Bah! Suivez-nous! S'empressèrent Clari et Eugé d'une même voix.

Alors, sous une même impulsion, elles se mirent à courir dieu seul sait dans quelle direction.

Bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent devant une grotte… la même où Roxton et Véronica avait été enfermés.

- Hun ! Et on a rien vu !

- Hihihihi ! rit Clari. Franchement les filles, vous me décevez.

Elles y entrèrent timidement, mais tout de même un peu en colère de se faire humilier de la sorte par une secte de vieux bonhommes habillés en toges brunes !

Arrivée à la salle principale, la seule en faite, au fond du sous-sol de la grotte, un vieil homme les rejoint. Ses yeux froids se posèrent directement sur Daphnée et Kim qui reculèrent intimidées.

- Enfin…! Vous voilà, marmonna l'homme d'une voix grave et légèrement en colère.

- Eh oui! Nous voilà! Sourit Daphnée de toutes ses dents.

- Je n'afficherais pas cet air amusé, si j'étais vous, gronda le druide franchement exaspéré.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? Questionna Kim.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT! VOUS VOULEZ LE SAVOIR ?

- Hum… plus très sûre maintenant….

- Il se trouve que la mort, pour se venger de Roxton, envoie VOS deux fous psychopathes mal exploités et nous vous envoyons des messages subtiles pour que vous vous en débarrassiez, vous découvrez vos pouvoirs et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous demander si ROXTON ET VÉRONICA S'EMBRASSERONT UN JOUR !

Kim et Daphnée échangèrent un regard à la fois troublé, mais légèrement colérique. Eugé et Clari sourirent timidement à ces derniers mots.

- 1. C'est Daphnée qui tripe sur Véronica et Roxton, commença Kim. Et 2. VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À NOUS LE DIRE CLAIREMENT ! Non mais, nous envoyer des messages sur des hommes-singes ou des raptors morts ! PFF !

- Nous ne pouvons pas sortir de la grotte !

- Et d'ailleurs, coupa Daphnée sans tenir compte des paroles de l'homme, comment on fait pour tuer Harry et Philip, nous ? Hum ?

À ce moment, Eugé haussa un sourcil et tapota l'épaule de Daphnée, manifestement déçue.

- Vos pouvoirs consistent à contrôler tout le monde, non ?

- Oui, mais Philip et Harry sont immortels !

Clari se tapa la tête contre la main, visiblement aussi désespérée de nous voir finalement… si stupide!

- Ah! Voyons! C'est tellement simple!

- Vraiment? Que faut-il faire dans ce cas? S'impatienta Kim.

- Ben… Vous pouvez contrôler Philip et Harry, ainsi que les explorateurs. Donc, il suffit d'ordonner à un des explorateurs de tuer vos fous et de provoquer par vos pensées la mort de ces psychopathes en liberté!

- Heu… s'étouffa Kim.

- Quoi? Tu comprends toujours pas!

- Ben… oui… oui, fit-elle innocemment.

Daphnée hocha de la tête quelque peu sous le choc par cette dernière révélation et se tourna vers les druides.

- Et il fallait nous envoyer Clarissa et Eugénie pour nous dire deux phrases afin que nos cerveaux attardés comprennent ! MAIS POURQUOI NE PAS L'AVOIR DIT CLAIREMENT !

- On vous l'a dit, on…

- Merci bonsoir, on retourne au Tree House, on a des affaires à régler avec deux fous !

Subtilement, alors que Kim et Daphnée sortaient de la grotte, frustrées, Clari et Eugé les suivaient en souriant, toutes excitées à l'idée de rencontrer Marguerite, Roxton, Véronica, Malone et Challenger. Si Kim et Daphnée n'avaient pas déjà vécu ce moment quelques semaines auparavant, toutes les quatre auraient eu l'air bien folles devant les explorateurs !

Quand elles rejoignirent enfin le Tree House, Kim et Daphnée s'étaient calmées et elles discutaient tranquillement avec les deux autres. Ces dernières relevèrent des yeux impressionnés et impatients vers la grande maison en bois. Kim et Daphnée s'échangèrent un regard malicieux et se tournèrent vers elles.

- Alors, les gurdas, vous voulez qu'on vous présente la maisonnée ?

- OUI ! OUI ! s'écria Clarissa en prenant les mains des Eugé.

- Ah mon Dieu ! ajouta Eugénie, Ah MON DIEU ! C'est cri…

- EUGÉ ! Ts ts, pas de sacres ! reprit Daphnée en la regardant, faussement réprobatrice.

- Ah oui, désolée.

Alors, Daphnée et Kim laissèrent Eugé et Clari grimper en premier dans l'ascenseur très sophistiqué de la Tree House. Elles arrivèrent à l'étage. Clari avec le grand sourire, quoique un peu pâle, s'avança doucement dans la maison. Sous le bruit de l'élévateur, Marguerite et Roxton se pointèrent devant elle. Aussitôt, Clari souffla plus fort, frôlant la crise d'hyperventilation et cria :

- MAMAN! Avant de s'évanouir.

Eugénie, scandalisée, se précipita vers la jeune fille et la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

- CLARI! NON ! Ne me quitte pas maintenant! Tu peux pas me faire ça! On doit les serrer dans nos bras ensembles! Franchement! Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre plus tard pour…

Véronica, Malone et Challenger accoururent sous le bruit des cris d'Eugé et Véronica haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Daphnée.

- Vous les connaissez ?

- Hum… elles viennent de notre monde. Nos amies.

- C'est une tradition, chez vous, d'exagérer à ce point ?

Daphnée sourit et Véronica secoua la tête. Marguerite qui semblait à moitié désespérée par les deux adolescentes et à moitié amusée, s'agenouilla près de Eugénie qui tenait Clarissa dans ses bras. Daphnée et Kim s'amusaient beaucoup de la situation, surtout quand Eugénie faillit tourner de l'œil aussi.

- Non, non, lui dit Marguerite, attends. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas la réveiller.

Elle pinça le trapèze gauche de Clarissa qui s'éveilla en sursaut et s'assit immédiatement, blanche comme un drap.

- Doucement ! lui ordonna Marguerite.

- Oh, non, je ne rêve pas, je suis en face Marguerite Krux et…

Tout le monde sentit un autre élan de faiblesse s'emparer de Clarissa et la « foule » eut un mouvement pour la rattraper.

- Ça va, ça va, dit-elle, je vais rester assise, sourit-elle.

Malone toussota et…

- Et bien, Marguerite lui fait beaucoup d'effet.

- Ahem, fit Kim.

- Oui, euh… Bien, c'est que, disons que Clarissa est mille fois plus émotive que nous.

- Oh la ! Constata Roxton en faisant un clin d'oeil, ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours !

- Bon… tout le monde se calme, décréta Challenger sérieusement.

Eugénie aida Clarissa à se relever, tandis que Marguerite se tint devant elles, l'air un peu déconcerté par tant d'émotivité.

Clari et Eugé, aillant toujours fictivement souhaité avoir pour parents Marguerite et Roxton, elles les fixèrent intensément, de manière presque gênante.

Kim se frappa le front de sa paume de main et les deux premières adolescentes, entraînèrent de force les deux secondes vers la cuisine, suivis des explorateurs où l'heure des explications arriva.

Tandis qu'elles expliquaient tout : Comment tuer Harry et Philip, la mort qui en voulait encore à Roxton, les druides, qui était Clarissa et Eugénie, Kim et Daphnée surveillaient activement les deux plus jeunes pour ne pas qu'elles soient trop intimidantes envers les pauvres explorateurs.

Finalement, quand toutes les explications furent terminées, Véronica demanda :

- Donc, on peut se débarrasser de vos deux fous aujourd'hui, mais il faudra que vous nous contrôliez ?

- Oui, exact, acquiesça Daphnée.

Clarissa eut un sourire à ce moment et frappa Daphnée du coude. Cette dernière lui fit de gros yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle signifiait.

Malone haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Cette fois on a rien à craindre hein? On ne se retrouvera pas dans les bras de n'importe qui?

- Hein? Ahhh… mais non, mais non, approuva Kim sans vraiment y croire.

- Pas du tout, précisa Daphnée.

Eugénie et Clarissa échangèrent un regard presque suppliant vers les deux autres jeunes filles.

- Hummm! Je crois qu'on va aller discuter toutes les quatre, n'est-ce pas les filles? Demanda Daphnée.

- Oui! Bonne idée! Approuva Eugénie.

Les explorateurs les suivirent du regard et découragé, Roxton soupira :

- Ah mon dieu… Je croyais avoir tout vu, mais… ces deux nouvelles filles… ont l'air quasiment pire!

- Au secours! Gémit Malone.

Arrivées dans la chambre, Kim et Daphnée explosèrent de rire.

- HAHAH ! Même moi je me suis pas évanouie devant les explorateurs ! rit Daphnée.

- AHH! Et vous êtes folles de dévisager ainsi Marguerite tout le temps ! s'exclama Kim, tout en riant.

Les deux plus jeunes rirent un peu et tandis que Kim et Daphnée leur racontèrent leurs aventures (Comment elles avaient sauvées Malone le violent Malone ! grâce au RCR, comment elles avaient cru qu'il embrassait Marguerite, comment elles avaient découvert que Marguerite était enceinte…), Clarissa et Eugénie les écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

- MARGUERITE EST ENCEINTE ! hurla Clari, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- CHUUUTTT ! Y'a que Véronica qui est au courant….

Eugénie rit un peu, en fixant toujours Clarissa, tandis que cette dernière s'exclamait :

- OH LES FILLES ! Il faut qu'ils s'embrassent !

- AH ! Qui, Véronica et Marguerite ? questionna Kim, traumatisée.

- AH! C'est une trop bonne idée! On n'y avait même pas pensé ce matin!

- QUOI? Comment ça? Vous les avez déjà contrôlés? Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit de faire? S'empressa Eugénie.

- Ben… toussota Daphnée.

- Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? Demanda Clarissa presque hyperactive.

- Bah… le classique, soupira Daphnée, Kim faisait faire des choses à Marguerite et Roxton!

- Ouais! Mais tu m'en empêchais pour pouvoir mettre Roxton dans la direction de Véronica!

- AHHHH! NON! Cria Clarissa.

Et tandis que la discussion filait de bon train, dans la cuisine, les explorateurs ignoraient les cris provenant de la chambre et tentaient de trouver une stratégie pour rapidement repérer Harry et Philip.

Vers midi, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine pour manger, avant de partir à la recherche des deux psychopathes.

- Hey, j'ai toujours mon Émeraude ! dit Daphnée en la sortant de sa poche en souriant. Je croyais l'avoir perdue !

Malone sourit. Et Daphnée toussota discrètement, tentant de chasser les idées… bref. Kim éclata quasiment de rire en voyant le manège.

- Comment vous allez appeler l'enfant ! demanda soudainement Clarissa.

……………. Il y eut le plus long silence de toute l'histoire de la Tree House. Un à un, les gens tournèrent la tête vers Clarissa. Marguerite la scruta d'une manière assez étrange, mais ce fut son regard meurtrier vers Kim et Daphnée qui attira particulièrement l'attention.

- Quel enfant? Interrogea Malone.

- Euh… l'enfant? Ah oui? Quel enfant! S'écria Clarissa.

- AHHH! JE VAIS TE TUER CLARI! S'écria Daphnée!

- Quoi t'es enceinte? Demanda Roxton.

- Euh… mais oui? J'ai l'air d'être enceinte? De qui?

- Malone? Proposa Eugénie.

- AHH! Cria Kim.

Véronica pouffa presque de rire et seulement Challenger comprenait le cours que prenait la conversation.

- Aller… les filles, qu'est-ce que vous tentiez de dire? Insista malicieusement Véronica.

Marguerite se tourna subitement vers elle, des éclairs dans les yeux. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait tuée à distance!

Roxton et Malone, voyant le manège, comprirent immédiatement et un autre silence tendu s'en suivit. Eugénie vacillait entre la panique et l'amusement et Clarissa s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bon, je crois qu'on m'appelle ailleurs, souffla celle-ci en se levant.

- Jeune fille ! On ne bouge pas ! ordonna Marguerite.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si gênante, Clarissa aurait affiché un grand sourire en entendant Marguerite lui parler ainsi. Eugénie la regarda avec un air envieux.

Marguerite se leva à son tour sous les yeux de Roxton qui demandaient clairement une explication. Elle dévisagea les quatre jeunes adolescentes et Véronica et dit :

- Des bombes comme ça, ça ne se lance pas à table !

Et sur ce, Marguerite fut celle qui quitta la table, vite rejointe par Roxton.

- On les suit? Chuchota Eugénie à Daphnée.

- Ah… elle est déjà terriblement en colère, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-elle sagement.

Elles terminèrent leur repas, sans un mot de plus. Véronica retenait toujours son fou rire. Finalement, tous se rejoignirent devant l'élévateur. Marguerite fut la dernière à descendre, la mine plus sombre que jamais.

Les neuf Américains/Britanniques se mirent en marche, suivant Challenger qui avait concocté le plan parfait pour retrouver Harry et Philip. Malone et Véronica le suivaient de près, suivis par Marguerite et Roxton et finalement, les quatre gurdas.

Roxton et Marguerite discutaient doucement, visiblement heureux. Clarissa et Eugénie les fixaient admirativement.

- Ils vont avoir un bébé ! Et ils sont heureux !

- Ah pitié, maugréa Kim, c'est le pire des clichés !

- Hey !

- En attendant, déclara Eugénie, Marguerite nous en veut toujours.

- Moi je dis qu'on demande de l'aide à Véronica ! Après tout, c'est à cause d'elle si Roxton l'a découvert !

Comme les quatre jeunes filles s'exprimaient en français pour le moment, Marguerite saisit leur conversation et eut un sourire. Elle se retourna, toujours un peu en colère d'avoir été forcée de tout dévoiler à Roxton, mais était consciente qu'elle n'aurait pu attendre d'avoir une baloune au lieu de l'abdomen.

Surgissant des profondeur de la jungle amazonienne, les oiseaux arrêtant soudainement de gazouiller, Harry et Philip les surprirent par derrière!

- AHH! S'écrièrent les quatre jeunes filles.

- AH! Non! Ils sont là! S'écria Daphnée.

Challenger, quasiment offusqué s'exclama :

- Zut! Mon plan n'a pas fonctionné, il va falloir que j'examine…

- Plus tard Challenger, soupira Marguerite.

- AH! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! S'exclama Kim.

- Euh… Je ne t'avais pas tout expliqué? Dit Clari.

Les deux fous ne bougeaient pas. Pour un peu, ils auraient fait : « Boo » et les quatre filles se seraient enfuies en courant!

Mais, quand ils décidèrent de lever leurs fusils vers la troupe, ne s'inquiétant pas de leur déficit en nombre étant donnée qu'ils restaient immortels, Kim et Daphnée réagirent.

- Ok ok, déclara Kim, je prends Philip, Marguerite, Challenger et Malone !

- Je prends Véronica, Roxton et Harry ! dit Daphnée.

- On commence notre histoire ! cirèrent les deux filles.

À cet instant, tout mouvement de la part des « personnages » cessa et les deux filles fermèrent leurs yeux, tentant de coordonner les mouvements de tous.

Les « personnages » bougeaient lentement sous les yeux paniqués des deux cadettes et ne semblaient pas sur le point de se battre ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, Harry et Philip qui résistaient semblaient sur le point de reprendre leur contrôle d'eux.

- Aww! Non! C'est trop difficile! Gémit Kim.

- Mais non! Concentre toi! Pria Daphnée.

- Let's go les gurdzs! Vous êtes capables! Encouragea Eugénie et Clarissa.

Les deux jeunes filles tentèrent vainement de faire en sorte que Harry et Philip meurent sous le coup de feu de l'arme des cinq explorateurs, mais il était impossible d'y parvenir aussi facilement. À bout de force, Daphnée et Kim s'effondrèrent pratiquement sur l'herbe, les mains sur leur tête.

À ce moment, les cinq explorateurs et les deux autres fous reprirent leur contrôle d'eux-même.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! s'écria Roxton en levant son fusil sous les airs menaçant de Harry et Philip.

- Ils résistent ! expliqua Kim, c'est trop dur !

- Ben réessayez ! s'exclama Malone.

- Facile à dire ! s'écria Kim.

Soudain, Daphnée se tourna vers Eugé et Clari, en faisant abstraction des menaces verbales que formulaient Harry et Philip sur le moment.

- Daphnéeeee ! Ils menacent Marguerite ! gémit Kim.

- Ouais, je sais…

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait !

- AH ! J'AI UNE IDÉE !

- Bravo, il était temps !

- Ben là, toi t'es pas mieux !

- LES FILLES ! cria Véronica se baissant sous un coup de fusil.

Daphnée inspira profondément et se tourna vers les deux plus jeunes. Elle pointa Clari :

- Tu contrôles Marguerite, Véronica et Challenger !

Et elle pointa Eugé :

- Roxton et Malone ! C'est Roxton qui nous débarrasse des deux fous !

- Quoi ! s'écria Eugénie sous l'effet de la pression, Mais…

- MAINTENANT !

Et à ce moment, les sept concernés cessèrent de bouger. Daphnée et Kim usaient de toute leur énergie pour contrôler respectivement Harry et Philip. Eugénie fit avancer Roxton vers Harry et Philip, tandis que Daphnée et Kim imaginaient fortement la mort assez sadique de leurs deux fous. Clarissa, elle de son côté, hurlait :

- AHH! Maman! Comment je fais pour les contrôler! Ils courent partout!

- STOP! Cria Eugénie, faisant foncer Marguerite et Véronica l'une sur l'autre.

Les deux femmes tombèrent à la renverse, l'une par-dessus l'autre (Véronica en dessous). En d'autre circonstance, Daphnée et Kim auraient sortie une remarque bien placée, mais elles devaient se concentrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Eugé pour faire tirer Roxton! S'exclama Daphnée

- C'EST PAS MA FAUTE! C'est Clari qui niaise avec Marguerite et Véronica!

- Marguerite et Véronica! S'empressa Kim en se tournant subitement vers les femmes en question.

Philip alla s'écraser contre un arbre et Kim remarqua son erreur et reprit immédiatement le contrôle.

- ALLEZ ! TUE LES ! TUE LES !

Eugénie, sous la panique, riva ses yeux sur Roxton et s'écria :

- Roxton empoigna férocement son Riffle, et sans même connaître réellement la gravité des actions posées par les deux hommes devant lui, il savait qu'il devait les tuer. Ils avaient menacés sa douce, sa tendre moitié et la chair et son sang qui grandissait dans…

- EUGÉ BORDEL ! Pas obligée de faire un roman !

- Ah oui ahem… et donc, il appuya deux fois sur la gâchette et une balle s'enfonça dans le cœur de Philip et une dans celui Harry !

Kim et Daphnée fermèrent leurs yeux et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol, ravagé par les balles enfoncées dans leurs organes vitaux. Puis, dans un rayon de lumière, ils disparurent.

- YEAHH! ON LES A TUÉS! Hurlèrent-elles toutes!

Eugénie et Clarissa, soudainement silencieuses, attirèrent l'attention de Daphnée et Kim.

Évidemment, Marguerite et Roxton, toujours contrôlés par les deux jeunes filles, s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

- Euh…. Les filles? Interrogea Kim.

- Chuuut! Attends, on a pas fini!

- Ben là! Jusqu'où vous voulez aller!

- AHH!

- Bon ben là, à mon tour debord !

Et sur ce, Daphnée tourna la tête vers Véronica et Malone. Pour peu, on aurait entendu une musique mélodramatique de fin d'un film cliché américain.

- Véronica ! Tu vas bien ! s'exclama Malone.

- Oui ! Malone ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Sûrement, murmura Kim en roulant des yeux.

- Ahem, toussota Challenger.

Et au moment où ils commençait à s'embrasser, le sort prit fin et les quatre jeunes filles perdirent leur pouvoir.

- Hé !

Marguerite se décolla doucement de Roxton et dévisagea Clarissa et Eugénie.

- Vous aviez promis.

- Oui, mais… ce ne sont pas les bras de n'importe qui là !

- AHH! Daphnée! Tes bras! AH!

- Quoi? AH!

En effet les bras de Daphnée devenaient translucides. Prise carrément au dépourvue, Daphnée et Kim échangèrent un regard triste.

- Nooonn! Je ne veux pas partir déjà! Pleurèrent quasiment Clari et Eugé.

- Vous allez nous manquer, dit sincèrement Kim… même si ce ne sera pas votre cas !

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et s'approchèrent un peu.

- Vous êtes toutes un numéro. Allez, bon voyage et bonne chance dans la vie, sourit Challenger.

Clarissa regarda Marguerite avec des grands yeux suppliants et celle-ci soupira, amusée. Elle lui prit la main, semi matérielle et transparente et la serra finalement dans ses bras. Ils y eut quelques accolades nostalgiques et au moment où Daphnée serra Véronica dans ses bras, où Eugénie serrait Marguerite et où Kim et Clarissa secouait respectivement les mains de Roxton et Challenger, elles disparurent complètement.

- Elles vont me manquer, souffla Véronica, sincèrement.

Bloopers :

Kim écrit :

Clari et Eugé, aillant toujours souhaiter avoir pour parents Marguerite et Véronica

Kim : Ah non !

Daphnée : Hahahahahahaah ! Je crois que nos idées machiavéliques déteignent un peu !

Kim : Tellement ! Mais c'était vraiment pas voulu en plus ! hahah !

Plus que l'épilogue !


End file.
